Anniversaire
by debby69
Summary: 13 Août... Date importante dans la vie d'Edward et de Bella... c'est un 13 Août qu'ils se sont dit "Oui"... Suivons-les alors qu'ils fêtent l'anniversaire de ce jour si "spécial" à leur cœur...
1. 13 Aout 2010

_Bonjour tout le monde,_

_Pour celles (et ceux ?) qui me suivent sur FB, vous savez que j'avais une suite pour un ancien OS qui me trottait dans la tête. Et comme ça m'empêchais d'écrire, je me suis dis : « Allons-y… peut-être que ça reviendra après… »_

_Alors je vous remets l'OS – légèrement modifié – histoire que vous puissiez le lire (ou le relire) et essayez d'imaginer la suite… (J'aime les théories que certaines laissent en review… ça me fait mourir de rire…)_

_Résumé :__ 13 Aout… Date importante pour Edward et Bella… ils y fêtent leur anniversaire de mariage…_

_Disclaimer :__ Rien est à moi… même pas Edward… sniff… tout est à SM… quelle chance… j'écris ou plutôt je gribouille juste pour le plaisir_

_**WARNING : Le Rating est en M... Ce n'est pas pour rien... scène de sexe plus qu'explicite... alors si tu n'en veux pas... passe ta route...**_

_Merci à **Nic Cullen15000** d'avoir relu et corrigé… C'était vraiment adorable – et rapide – de ta part ;-) _

**13 Aout 2010 - 1er anniversaire**

J'avais réussi à sortir de bonne heure de l'hôpital – enfin relativement de bonne heure, il était quand même 19h30 – et je devais bien admettre que mon père m'avait bien aidé sur ce coup là, demandant à Tanya de faire mes visites post-opératoires pour moi, elle avait accepté bien a contre cœur mais comme elle essayait de se faire bien voir par mon père – sûrement pour lui faire oublier dans quelle…. « _Position_ » Carlisle l'avait retrouvé avec je ne sais plus quel infirmier, la semaine passée – Tanya n'avait donc pas pu refuser.

Mais bon, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre aujourd'hui. J'étais sorti du bloc il y a quinze minutes à peine, le temps de prendre une douche et j'étais dans ma voiture, plus que pressé de rentrer chez moi.

Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté : Edward Cullen, 23 ans, interne en 3ème année de médecine à l'hôpital de Forks – hôpital dirigé par mon père Carlisle Cullen (dur d'être le fils du chef mais des jours comme aujourd'hui c'est utile) – et si aujourd'hui je suis particulièrement pressé de rentrer chez moi – enfin plus que d'habitude – c'est parce qu'aujourd'hui est le 1er anniversaire du plus beau jour de mon existence. Il y a exactement 365 jours j'épousais l'amour de ma vie, la plus belle femme de la planète : (Isa)Bella Swan – maintenant Cullen.

Quand je pense que des milliers de personnes cherchent le grand amour toute leur vie, alors que le mien m'était littéralement rentré dedans. Je m'en souviendrais toujours, j'étais au lycée en seconde quand au détour d'un couloir, une petite chose d'à peine 1m60, avait rebondi sur moi pour de finir assise par terre avant que je ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste pour la retenir. Après la seconde nécessaire à mon cerveau pour assimiler ce qu'il venait de se passer, je me baissai pour l'aider à ramasser ses livres qui avaient fini au sol lors de sa chute.

Et alors que je lui tendais le dernier bouquin, et tout en se confondant en excuses (elle se serait moins excusée si elle avait tué quelqu'un) elle releva la tête vers moi et aussitôt l'oxygène déserta mes poumons. J'avais l'impression d'être devant un ange, la chose qui m'était rentrée dedans était une jeune fille absolument magnifique, de long cheveux bruns bouclés, des yeux chocolats très expressifs, une bouche fine qui me donnait envie d'y poser la mienne pour la goûter. Et ses joues prirent une délicieuse teinte rosée lorsqu'elle croisa mon regard. Si avant ce jour je n'avais jamais vraiment cru au coup de foudre, j'avais revu mon avis sur le sujet, je sais que j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle à la seconde où mes yeux s'étaient posés sur elle.

Depuis Bella et moi ne nous étions plus quittés, pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Avant que je m'en rende compte, j'étais arrivé devant chez moi, petite maison au milieu des bois – cadeau de mariage de mes parents. Je me garais rapidement et sorti de la voiture pour presque courir à l'intérieur.

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, j'eus la plus belle des visions : ma Bella était là, me tournant le dos pour mettre un CD dans la chaine. Silencieusement, j'avançai vers elle, posant ma veste sur le canapé au passage. Quand je fus juste derrière elle, je posai un baiser sur son cou tandis que mes mains prirent place sur ses hanches.

Surprise, Bella sursauta avant de se retourner, les mains sur la poitrine.

**_« Edward ! T'es déjà là… tu m'as fait peur… »_**

**_« Si tu veux je peux repartir… »_** Lui proposais-je en riant.

**_« NON ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi… »_**

**_« Très bien… alors reprenons depuis le début… Bonsoir mon Amour »_**

Je me penchai pour l'embrasser, elle répondit de suite à mon baiser, entrouvrant les lèvres pour permettre à ma langue d'aller chercher la sienne – ce qu'elle fit toute seule comme une grande. J'entendis Bella pousser un doux gémissement alors que nos langues entraient enfin en contact.

A bout de souffle, je dus me résoudre à mettre un terme à notre baiser, avant de mourir asphyxié.

**_« T'ai-je déjà dit que j'aimais ta façon de dire _**_« Bonsoir »** ? »**_

**_« Pas depuis hier soir… et moi… t'ai-je déjà dit que je t'aime ? » _**Demandai-je à mon tour.

**_«Oui… tous les jours depuis 6 ans… mais tu peux le redire… surtout ne te gêne pas… je ne me lasse pas de te l'entendre dire »_** Répondit-elle en souriant.

**_« Je t'aime ma Bella »_**

**_« Autant que je t'aime Edward »_**

Je posai rapidement mes lèvres sur les siennes avant de doucement me reculer pour l'observer. Je souris lorsqu'elle poussa un petit grognement de mécontentement.

**_« Laisse-moi t'admirer »_**

Je laissai mon regard couler sur son corps. Elle était magnifique, elle portait la même petite robe noir que le soir où je lui avais demandé de m'épouser, en satin et mousseline, près du corps – sans être moulante – la robe était comme sa propriétaire : très simple et très belle, sans artifice. Le vêtement tombait jusqu'à ses genoux, la mousseline légèrement froncée sur sa poitrine et sa taille fine retombait en plusieurs volants sur ses genoux.

Seule « fantaisie » de la tenue, une élégante broderie argentée sur le flan gauche ou le satin de la robe était blanc (contrairement au reste de la robe) de très fines bretelles retenait le vêtement sur ses épaules dégageant ainsi son cou en un beau décolleté – très léger le décolleté, il laissait tout juste paraître la naissance de la douce poitrine de ma merveilleuse épouse, mais par contre il laissait une grande place à mon imagination. (*1)

Mes yeux continuèrent leur descente, longeant ses magnifiques jambes chaussées de petits escarpins à talons hauts. Ce qui me surpris grandement, Bella n'aimait pas ce genre de chaussure, préférant mettre une paire de ballerine quand la situation ne lui permettait pas d'enfiler ses converses… (N/A : la pub est gratuite !)

Je relevai la tête pour observer son visage, ses cheveux bouclés lâchés sur ses épaules, un maquillage léger et discret – juste un trait de crayon sous les yeux et une touche de rouge sur les lèvres. Elle était magnifique.

**_« Tu es sublime mon Amour »_**

Aussitôt ses joues prirent la jolie teinte rosée que j'aimais tant. Malgré les années et le nombre – incalculable – de fois où je lui avais dit à quel point elle était belle, Bella était toujours aussi gênée de recevoir le moindre compliment, virant pivoine dans la seconde.

**_« Merci… Tu… tu n'es pas mal non plus… »_**

**_« Mais tu sais ce qu'il manque à ta tenue ? »_** Elle fit non de la tête.

**_« Un collier »_**

Aussitôt, elle porta sa main à son cou et sembla surprise de ne pas y trouver de collier.

**_« Oh Zut ! J'ai oublié d'en mettre un… je reviens dans une seconde… »_**

Elle se recula dans le but évident d'aller dans la chambre à coucher mais je la retins par le bras.

**_« Attends… je pense avoir ce qu'il te faut… viens par là… »_**

Doucement, je la conduisis vers le canapé où je ramassai ma veste avant de fouiller dans la poche intérieur pour en ressortir un long écrin rouge. Je lui tendis le paquet en souriant.

**_« Joyeux 1er anniversaire de mariage mon Amour »_**

Les mains tremblantes, elle attrapa la boite, la caressa lentement avant de l'ouvrir. Je vis les larmes lui monter aux yeux lorsqu'elle vit le pendentif qui était à l'intérieur. Un cœur, en or rose finement ciselé monté sur une fine chaîne d'or rose également.

**_« C'est… Il… il est magnifique… merci…. »_**

**_« Pas autant que toi… et j'ai pris la liberté d'y faire installer une photo de notre mariage… »_**

A ce moment, elle sembla remarquer que c'était le genre de pendentif qui s'ouvrait, Bella le sortit de l'écrin délicatement, comme si elle craignait de le casser puis elle l'ouvrit et découvrit à l'intérieur une version miniature de la photo de notre premier baiser en tant que mari et femme. Sur la version originale de la photo, on pouvait voir le pasteur Webber derrière nous, mes mains étaient sur la taille de ma jeune épouse alors qu'elle avait jeté ses bras – bouquet toujours en main – autour de mon cou. Je me rappelais que ma mère avait ensuite enlevé quelques pétales de ma tignasse désordonnée.

En l'ouvrant, elle du sentir la légère gravure sur le dos pendentif puisque après avoir observé la photo, elle retourna le cœur pour lire l'inscription que j'avais fait graver.

**_« Je t'aime… plus que ma propre vie»_**

En lisant ses mots, les larmes – qu'elle retenait depuis qu'elle avait ouvert l'écrin – se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Délicatement, je pris son visage en coupe entre mes mains, chassant des pouces les intruses qui bordaient le coin de ses yeux.

**_« Ne pleure pas mon Amour »_**

**_« Merci Edward »_**

Bella vint se blottir dans mes bras, le temps de se remettre de ses émotions et que ses larmes cessent de couler.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle desserra son étreinte pour venir trouver mes lèvres. Je répondis avec plaisir à son baiser avant de me reculer de quelques centimètres, je pris sa main dans la mienne.

**_« Tu permets ? »_**

Bella fit « oui » de la tête, je lui pris le pendentif et lui passai autour du cou. Je me reculai à nouveau et je fus ravi de constater qu'il était parfait sur elle. Ni trop long ni trop court, il tombait juste à la naissance de ses seins.

J'allais me pencher pour l'embrasser de nouveau, lorsqu'une sonnerie retentit nous faisant sursauter tout les deux. Bella fut la première à réaliser ce que c'était, elle s'écarta légèrement.

**_« C'est le four…. T'as qu'à aller dans la salle à manger pendant que je vais m'occuper du plat. »_**

Je la regardai se retourner et partir en direction de la cuisine, je souris en la voyant marcher doucement comme si elle craignait de tomber à chacun de ses pas. En y réfléchissant bien, c'était sûrement le cas (Bella était la seule personne que personne que je connaissais qui était capable de tomber sur une surface totalement plane). Elle pouvait être d'une maladresse sans nom mais j'aimais ça… c'était ce qui faisait d'elle Ma Bella.

Lorsqu'elle eut disparu dans la cuisine, je me retournai vers la chaîne Hi-Fi pour lancer le CD qu'elle avait mis dans la machine avant que j'arrive, une douce mélodie s'éleva aussitôt des enceintes.

Ceci fait je me rendis dans la salle à manger où je trouvai une table joliment dressée, l'éclairage était tamisé, l'ambiance digne d'un restaurant romantique. Sur notre table, se trouvait un seau à glace dans lequel reposait une bouteille d'un excellent champagne français. Aussitôt, je nous en servis deux coupes en attendant le retour de ma douce épouse.

Je me retournai en l'entendant Bella arriver. Elle portait deux assiettes qu'elle déposa sur la table. Après avoir déposé ce que je supposai être les entrées, Bella s'approcha de moi, un merveilleux sourire sur les lèvres et je me demandai si un jour mon corps arrêterait de réagir dès que j'apercevais Bella. Elle était, à mes yeux, la femme la plus désirable du monde. Je dus me faire violence pour contrôler mes pulsions et ne pas lui sauter dessus pour la prendre sauvagement contre un mur ou même sur la table (elle était tout ce que je désirais manger). Je réussis tant bien que mal à maîtriser mon début d'érection.

Je savais que l'attente ajouterait du piment à notre soirée, la libération n'en serait que plus forte. Et je voulais faire honneur au délicieux repas que Bella avait, sans nul doute, passé une bonne partie de la journée à préparer avec le plus grand soin et puis nous aurions le reste de la nuit pour profiter l'un de l'autre.

Quand elle fut à mes cotés, je lui tendis une flûte de champagne qu'elle prit avec hésitation.

**_« Oh… euh… je… j'aurais préféré une eau gazeuse… »_**

**_« Bella… c'est notre anniversaire… tu vas pas trinqué avec de l'eau… »_**

**_« Un jus de fruit alors ? »_** Elle me fit sa petite tête de chien battu, elle savait que je ne résistais que très rarement à sa moue.

**_« Tu sais bien que je suis pas fan de champagne… puis après… je… j'ai mal à la tête… »_**

**_« Bella… juste une coupe… comme à notre mariage… ça va pas te tuer… puis si tu as mal à la tête je connais un médecin qui se fera un plaisir de s'occuper de toi… »_**

Moi aussi je savais comment la faire craquer, je montais ma main libre jusqu'à son visage, caressant du bout des doigts les rougeurs de ses pommettes. Je voyais bien qu'elle hésitait, pesant le pour et le contre puis finalement elle rendit les armes.

**_« Très bien… je suppose qu'une petite gorgée ne peut pas faire de mal… »_**

**_« Parfait »_** Tout en plongeant mon regard dans le chocolat du sien, je levais mon verre pour porter un toast. **_« A la femme merveilleuse qui a fait de moi l'homme le plus heureux de a planète en m'épousant »_**

Aussitôt les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais elle les refoula en quelques battements de paupières. **_« A l'homme merveilleux qui a fait de moi la femme la plus heureuse de la planète en épousant »._**

Cette fois ce fut à moi de lutter contre mes émotions, je ne pu que lui murmurer qu'un simple **_« Je t'aime »_**

**_« Plus que ma propre vie »_**

Je levais mon verre avant d'en boire une gorgée, ma femme avait vraiment un goût exquis, ce champagne était tout simplement divin. Après y avoir trempé ses lèvres, Bella reposa sa coupe sur la table puis elle s'approcha de moi pour se glisser entre mes bras.

J'aimais ces moments, fait de calme et de tendresse, simplement tenir mon amour contre moi, sa tête posée sur mon cœur, semblant se bercer des battements de celui-ci. J'en profitai pour plonger mon nez dans ses boucles brunes respirant à plein poumon l'odeur que je savais être simplement… Bella…

Après plusieurs minutes, Bella releva la tête pour croiser mon regard, aussitôt je me noyai dans un océan de chocolat… seigneur… j'aurais pu TOUT faire pour ses yeux. Elle me fit un petit sourire.

**_« On passe à table ? »_**

**_« Je te suis »_**

Elle me prit la main et me guida vers la table qu'elle avait déjà dressée. Je lui tirai la chaise afin qu'elle s'installe puis je pris place en face d'elle.

Nous mangions calmement, discutant de chose et d'autre, de ma journée à l'hôpital, de la sienne à la bibliothèque du lycée… Bella était amoureuse des livres et de la littérature en général… j'étais parfois jaloux de ses livres… quand elle se plongeait dans un de ses romans favoris, j'avais toutes les peines du monde à l'en sortir… mais elle était si belle quand elle lisait – un petit bout de langue pincé entre ses lèvres, sourcils froncés – absorbée dans une histoire qu'elle avait déjà lu au moins 100 fois… mais puisque je faisais pareil quand je m'installais derrière mon piano… alors je ne pouvais rien dire…

Le repas était simple mais délicieux, Bella avait cuisiné italien, un carpaccio de bœuf en entrée puis ses fameuses lasagnes et un tiramisu aux framboises…

Une fois le dessert terminé, je me levai puis invitai ma merveilleuse épouse à danser. Je la repris dans mes bras et lentement nous commencions à nous balancer en rythme avec la musique qui sortait toujours de la chaîne HI-FI. Plus le temps passait plus mon désir d'elle se faisait puissant, je devenais de plus en plus inconfortable dans mon pantalon. Alors mes mains, qui jusque là étaient restées bien sagement sur la taille de Bella, descendirent sur ses fesses, les caressant doucement, la rapprochant de moi au maximum.

Puis Bella passa ses bras autour de ma nuque, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour venir trouver ma bouche qu'elle embrassa avec fougue, ondulant sensuellement contre moi, se frottant longuement contre mon érection, m'apportant ainsi un peu de… soulagement, j'en ronronnais de plaisir – j'en étais conscient – ce qui provoqua un petit rire de la part de Bella. Petit rire que j'étouffai dans l'œuf, en passant ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure avant de plonger dans sa bouche dès qu'elle me l'ouvrit pour inviter sa langue à danser une salsa aussi sensuelle qu'endiablée.

Je ne tenais plus, il me fallait plus alors je passai mes mains sous ses fesses pour la soulever, Bella noua ses jambes autour de ma taille, tout resserrant son emprise autour de mon cou. C'est ainsi que je nous conduisis jusqu'à la chambre où je déposai Bella au pied du lit. Dans un coin de ma tête, je remarquai les divers chandeliers allumés dans les différents recoins de la pièce alors qu'une coupe de fraise était posée sur la table de chevet et un bouquet de rose blanche et bleue – celui que je lui avais fait livrer dans la matinée – était installé sur l'autre.

Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, Bella avait lâché mon cou et commençait à défaire les boutons de ma chemise, embrassant chaque morceau de peau ainsi révélé. Lorsque le dernier bouton céda, elle taquina longuement mon nombril, elle savait très bien que c'était une zone particulièrement sensible chez moi.

Elle se releva en détachant mon pantalon qui tomba aussitôt sur le sol, je m'en débarrassai rapidement retirant mes chaussures et chaussettes au passage. Je me retrouvai avec pour seul vêtement mon boxer passablement déformé par la

matraque qui avait remplacé mon sexe à l'intérieur.

Je repris Bella dans mes bras et tout en parsemant son cou de baiser, je fis doucement descendre la fermeture de sa merveilleuse robe. Ma femme se recula d'un pas puis elle fit lentement glisser sa robe le long de son corps et là…

Mon dieu…

Je suis mort et arrivé au paradis… c'est ça ?

A la place de ses dessous habituels – Sexy mais classe et soft – se trouvait un ensemble absolument magnifique. Une guêpière porte-jarretelles avec un petit string des plus affriolants… WAOUH… si il y a quelques secondes j'avais une matraque dans mon caleçon, j'avais maintenant un véritable menhir… l'obélisque de la concorde… je ne savais toujours pas comment j'avais réussi à ne pas exploser à la seconde où je l'avais vu dans cette tenue. Mais me voici sorti de mes pensées – lubrique, très lubrique – par ma femme me poussant sur le lit. Une fois assis sur le lit Bella vint prendre place à califourchon sur moi, un genou de part et d'autre de mes cuisses.

Ce nouveau contact me fit de nouveau revenir dans la réalité, délicieuse réalité d'ailleurs, je passai donc mes mains sur ses hanches alors qu'elle commençait à onduler sur moi.

**_« Ca te plait ? » _**

Me demanda-t-elle, ingénue. Elle savait l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi et sr mon corps.

**_« Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point… »_**

Je repris sa bouche avec force, accompagnant ses mouvements de bassin, mes mains partirent d'elles-mêmes à la (re)découverte de son corps parfait. Puis mes lèvres quittèrent les siennes pour venir se poser sur la peau fine et délicate de son cou alors qu'elle rejetait la tête en arrière tout en gémissant. J'en profitai pour accentuer mes caresses, mordillant la chaire ainsi exposée avant de descendre le long de son buste, suivant une ligne aléatoire pour finalement arriver à la naissance de sa généreuse poitrine.

Je posais un rapide baiser sur chacun de ses monts merveilleux puis je m'attardais sur l'un d'eux, le léchant, le suçant, le mordillant par-dessus la fine dentelle qui le recouvrait. Bella passa ses mains dans mes cheveux, appuyant ainsi sur mon crâne afin de m'approcher encore plus de sa poitrine. Afin de ne pas faire de jaloux, je quittai le sein sur lequel ma langue jouait depuis plusieurs minutes pour rejoindre son jumeau afin de lui administrer le même « traitement ».

Aux gémissements que Bella poussait, je savais qu'elle appréciait mes caresses, alors lentement je fis remonter mes mains le long de son corps pour qu'elles viennent rejoindre ma langue sur sa poitrine. Je pris doucement ses seins en coupe, les caressant à travers la dentelle, les malaxant, titillant les pointes roses fièrement dressées, de mes pouces.

Puis brusquement Bella tira ma tête en arrière et posa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres avant de se reculer légèrement puis elle passa ses mains dans son dos pour commencer à dégrafer son corsage. Rapidement, je saisis ses mains pour les emprisonner dans les miennes.

Surprise, elle me regarda avec interrogation, un grognement sortit de ma poitrine alors d'un coup de rein, je nous fis rouler sur le lit, l'emprisonnant sous mon corps alors que mes mains retenaient toujours les siennes au dessus de sa tête.

**_« Pas question ! Tu le gardes ! »_**

Un éclair d'excitation passa dans son regard déjà rempli de désir alors que je commençais un va et vient de mes hanches contres les siennes, frottant ainsi nos sexes emprisonnés l'un contre l'autre. Je l'embrassai avec passion, puis je me relevai pour m'asseoir entre ses jambes. Je lâchai ses mains, caressant doucement son corps du bout des doigts, suivant ses bras, m'attardant quelques instants sur ses épaules puis je contournai l'arrondi de sa poitrine pour finalement venir poser mes mains sur sa peau nue sur le haut de ses cuisses, entre la guêpière et la dentelle de ses bas, mes doigts jouant avec les jarretelles.

Je l'observai, étendue sous moi, contre les oreillers, ses boucles brunes éparpillées autour de son visage, faisant ressortir ses joues rosies – rougies – par le plaisir, la bouche, gonflée par nos baisers, entrouverte alors qu'elle respirait avec difficulté. Ses mains, qu'elle avait ramenées au niveau de sa tête, agrippèrent les draps par anticipation. Son corps toujours emprisonné dans ce superbe ensemble de lingerie. Sa poitrine bougeait – dansait – en rythme avec sa respiration désordonnée.

Dans cette guêpière satinée violet recouverte de dentelle noire, donnant du volume à sa poitrine, à peine plus que d'habitude mais quand même. Je continuai mon observation, suivant des yeux et des mains le galbe de ses jambes moulées dans des bas assortis à la guêpière pour finir par ses petits pieds qui étaient toujours chaussés de ses escarpins à talons, allongeant encore plus sa silhouette de rêve.

Bella était absolument magnifiquement bandante.

Alors non, il était hors de question qu'elle retire quoi que ce soit à sa tenue.

**_« Tu es parfaite… »_**

Pour toute réponse, j'eus droit à un long gémissement tandis qu'elle se trémoussait sur le lit, ondulant son bassin dans une invitation évidente à la rejoindre.

Avant de la rejoindre, je saisis son minuscule string et je tirai dessus, lui faisant lever les jambes pour le lui retirer sans avoir à bouger d'un millimètre. Bella obtempéra de bonne grâce, puis j'enlevai mon propre boxer avant de me rallonger sur ma femme, veillant tout de fois à ne pas l'écraser sous mon poids, prenant appui sur mes avant bras.

Je restais ainsi quelques instants, mon sexe glissant sur le sien sans le pénétrer, ma bouche frôlant la sienne sans l'embrasser.

**_« Edward…. »_**

Bella gémissait, visiblement impatiente, et cette pensée amena un sourire sur mes lèvres.

**_« Bella ? »_**

**_« Edward… viens… »_**

**_« Tu es certaine ? Parce que je suis pas sûr de réussir à être tendre… »_**

**_« Alors ne le soit pas… mais viens… maintenant… »_**

Alors sans plus hésiter, je la pénétrai avec force, butant au fond de son ventre avant d'en ressortir immédiatement pour mieux revenir encore plus fort en elle. Je recommençai encore plusieurs fois, obtenant tour à tour des gémissements de plaisir et des grognements de frustration de la part de Bella à chaque fois que je quittais son corps. Puis lassée de ce manège elle noua ses jambes autour de ma taille m'empêchant ainsi de continuer ma petite torture. Ses talons froids collés contre mes fesses me faisait frissonner de plaisir, je liai mes doigts aux siens et ramenai nos mains au dessus de sa tête commençant alors un puissant va et vient en elle. Je luttais contre moi-même pour ne pas perdre le contrôle et jouir tout de suite – autant dire que la lutte était difficile – Bella était tellement chaude et serrée autour de moi.

Bella n'était plus que gémissements, bougeant son bassin en rythme avec moi, cherchant à approfondir le contact entre nos deux corps.

**_« Plus… Edwaard… »_** Gémit-elle.

**_« Plus ? Tu veux encore plus ? »_**

**_« Oui… Edward… encore… »_**

**_« Alors accroche toi… »_**

Accompagnant mes gestes à mes paroles, je menai ses mains à la tête du lit pour qu'elle s'y tienne, elle comprit le message et agrippa le montant en bois alors que je me redressai sur les genoux et attrapais ses hanches pour les surélever, glissant un coussin sous ses fesses pour la maintenir en position. Je dénouai ses jambes et me saisissait de ses cuisses avant pilonner en elle avec toute la force que je pouvais fournir. Les gémissements de plaisir de Bella avaient laissé place de petits couinements que j'accompagnais de grognements à chaque fois que je butais au fond de son ventre.

Ma main droite quitta sa cuisse pour venir caresser son clitoris, elle ruait sous chacun de mes coups de rein, elle était près du précipice mais elle me demanda d'accélérer encore alors, je quittai son corps alors qu'elle grognait de frustration. Puis sans ménagement je la retournai sur le ventre et maintenant ses fesses relevées vers moi, j'investis à nouveau son intimité, j'allais de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort sous les plaintes de Bella.

Mes yeux suivirent le satin et les lanières sur son dos jusqu'à rejoindre la petite jupette de dentelle noir en bas de la guêpière.

La vue de son corps ainsi cambré et offert était magnifique.

Je caressais son postérieur avec force, écartant ses fesses de mes mains, baissant le regard je pouvais voir mon sexe luisant de sa cyprine glisser dans le sien. Rien que cette vision aurait pu me faire venir mais je tenais bon. Ses merveilleuses fesses rebondissaient à chaque fois que mon bassin venait claquer avec bruit contre elles.

Puis sans que je le remarque, Bella se tendit arquant son dos alors qu'elle jouissait, criant mon prénom encore et encore en tapant du point contre le matelas. Je me retenai, accompagnant son orgasme de petites pénétrations tout en continuant mes caresses sur ses fesses alors que mes doigts audacieux commencèrent à caresser son petit trou.

Soudainement, j'avais très envie de la prendre par là, c'était la première fois que j'en avais autant envie. J'y avais déjà songé bien sur – après tout je ne suis qu'un homme amoureux mais j'avais peur de le demander à Bella, peur qu'elle refuse, qu'elle trouve ça sale.

Une fois encore Bella me surprit, après s'être crispée quelques secondes en sentant mes doigts jouer avec son anus, elle se détendit et tourna la tête vers moi, m'envoyant un regard brillant qui m'excita encore plus.

**_« Je… on… je… on peut… essayer… enfin… si… si tu veux… »_**

**_« Tu es sûre ? »_**

**_« Avec toi… oui… »_**

Sans quitter son corps je me penchai pour l'embrasser, d'abord sa joue, puis sa mâchoire et enfin ses lèvres. La position n'était pas la plus évidente mais j'avais besoin de l'embrasser.

**_« Tu sais que je t'aime ? »_**

**_« Autant que je t'aime Edward »_**

Je me penchai pour attraper le tube de lubrifiant dans ma table de chevet et j'en fis couler une bonne quantité entre ses fesses – c'était la première fois et il était hors de question que je lui fasse du mal… je ne lui voulais que du bien… - puis j'en enduisis mon sexe et mes doigts. Reposant le flacon à coté de moi, je remarquais que Bella frissonnait.

**_« Bella ? Ca va ? Tu as changé d'avis ? »_**

**_« Non… juste… c'est froid… »_**

**_« Oh ! »_** Un sourire limité pervers se dessina sur mes lèvres_. **« Si tu as froid… j'vais te réchauffer… »**_

Sous mes paroles elle frissonna à nouveau, j'étalai le lubrifiant puis je positionnai mon index contre son entrée et doucement je forçai le passage la pénétrant de toute la longueur de mon doigt. Elle se raidit sous cette « intrusion » pour l'aider à se détendre je fis quelque mouvement de mon sexe toujours dans son ventre, lorsqu'elle recommença à gémir je fis faire de léger va et vient à mon doigt. Elle se détendait de plus en plus, je fis alors entrer un second doigt en elle, la travaillant avec douceur. Alors que j'hésitais à y ajouter un 3 troisième doigt, j'entendis Bella m'en demander encore plus, mon annulaire rejoignit alors mes deux autres doigts déjà en elle.

Je la pompais avec douceur puis de plus en plus vite, lui arrachant de petits cris de plaisir. Lorsque je la sentis prête, je retirai mes doigts et quittai son sexe, j'enduisis à nouveau mon sexe de lubrifiant puis je pressai mon gland contre son petit trou poussant avec autant de douceur que possible pour passer. Je faillis renoncer quand Bella agrippa avec force les oreillers, mais elle me fit un signe de tête me demandant de continuer. Je poussai alors lentement mais fermement m'enfonçant elle jusqu'à la garde. Je remontai mes mains sur ses épaules et les caressai avec douceur.

**_« J'y suis mon Amour… jusqu'à la garde… tu es merveilleuse ma Bella »_**

**_« Edddwaardd… »_**

Elle gémissait mais je n'arrivais pas à déterminer si c'était de la peur, la douleur ou du plaisir, je restais aussi immobile que possible pour qu'elle puisse s'habituer à ma présence, comme elle ne me demandait pas de me retirer, je commençai un lent va et vient. Bella se détendit au fur et à mesure de mes coups de rein, gémissant de plus en plus fort. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'allais pouvoir tenir comme ça mais je voulais que cette « première » fois soit aussi bonne pour elle que pour moi (car moi j'étais au paradis, Bella était tellement serrée autour de moi… c'était… fantastique…). Je passai une main sous son corps pour venir trouver son petit bouton, faisant jouer deux de mes doigts sur cette chair sensible alors que la deuxième alla empoigner son sein à travers la douce étoffe de son sous-vêtement, pour en taquiner durement la pointe de mes doigts.

En réponse à mes gestes, Bella commença à crier de plaisir alors que je venais de plus en plus vite entre ses fesses puis lorsqu'elle se tut, son corps pris de petites convulsions, sa respiration se bloquant alors qu'elle jouissait à nouveau, je cessais de me retenir et je me repandis en elle en de long jet brûlant.

Je me laissais retomber sur elle, couvrant le corps de Bella du mien alors que j'étais toujours en elle – je n'avais pas envie de rompre ce contact on ne peut plus intime. Je passais mes mains sous elle, caressant son ventre avec douceur alors que nous reprenions notre respiration. Quand nous fumes remis de nos émotions, je quittai son corps avec regret puis roulai sur le coté emportant Bella avec moi.

J'étais sur le dos et Bella se tourna pour me faire face à nouveau, elle se redressa pour venir poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

**_« Joyeux anniversaire de mariage »_**

**_« Je t'aime Bella »_**

C'était ridicule après ce que nous venions de vivre mais c'était la seule chose que j'arrivais à prononcer, mais comme elle me souriait j'en déduisis qu'elle était d'accord avec cela. Elle se recala contre moi, posa sa tête contre mon cœur, j'attrapai alors la main qu'elle avait posé sur mon torse y enlaçant nos doigts alors que mon autre main caressait la peau dénudée du haut de son dos.

Nous étions restés comme ça, sans bouger pendant dix minutes puis Bella commença à se trémousser contre mon flan.

**_« Bella ? »_**

**_« Ca va… c'est juste… ça coule… enfin je crois… c'est bizarre… je reviens »_**

Elle se releva et quitta le lit et parti en direction de la salle de bain sur le palier, je la regardai partir toujours sur ses talons haut, la guêpière de travers, une des jarretelles s'était détachée. Elle marchait en trémoussant des fesses – ce qui au passage m'excita au plus au point, mon sexe, à nouveau fringuant, prêt à repartir à l'assaut de son corps merveilleux – je remarquais alors qu'elle avait raison, mon sperme refluait lentement de ses fesses, je n'aurais pas pu imaginer vision plus érotique que celle là… Bella avec ma semence coulant de son magnifique postérieur… seigneur donner moi la force de me retenir et de ne pas lui sauter dessus pour à nouveau lui faire subir les derniers outrages…

Je revins dans la réalité lorsque j'entendis la porte se refermer derrière ma femme. Alors que Bella était dans la salle de bain je me levai à mon tour et après avoir été faire une petite toilette dans la salle d'eau de notre chambre, je retapai le lit – la plupart des oreillers avait fini au sol alors que les draps étaient totalement froissés et défaits. J'éteignis presque tous les chandeliers et me réinstallai sur le lit, lorsque je me rappelais de la coupe de fraise sur la table de chevet, j'en pris quelqu'une dans les mains, la grignotant en attendant le retour de mon adorable épouse.

Deux minutes plus tard Bella réapparaissait dans la chambre, elle avait quitté ses talons et s'était quelque peu réajustée… enfin si redresser une guêpière et raccrocher une jarretelle pouvaient être appelé « se réajuster », elle s'approcha lentement de moi, les mains derrière le dos, monta sur le lit, s'installant sur les genoux à mes cotés. Je lui tendis la fraise que j'avais dans les mains, elle la prit entre ses dents puis se pencha pour m'embrasser. La fraise craqua sous la pression de nos bouches, rendant notre baiser sucré et parfumé puis Bella quitta mes lèvres pour venir embrasser ma mâchoire récupérant chaque goûtte du jus de fraise qui avait coulé de mes lèvres. Lorsque je fus « propre » Bella se recula et ramena ses mains devant elle, me tendant un petit paquet cadeau.

**_« Joyeux Anniversaire… »_**

**_« Bella… tu aurais pas dû… t'as pas besoin de me faire de cadeau… je t'ai déjà toi…le plus beau des cadeaux… »_**

**_« Je… c'est pas vraiment cadeau… » _**M'apprit-elle doucement.

Elle semblait avoir perdu tout assurance, je pris alors le paquet qu'elle me tendait toujours. Je le soupesai, il était très léger je ne voyais vraiment pas ce que cela pouvait bien être, je le déballai rapidement puis ouvris la boite – qui ne portant aucune indication quand à son contenu – pour en sortir un petit bâtonnet, trop large pour être un stylo, je l'observais avec attention sur un coté de l'objet deux petits bâtons roses étaient apparus sur des sortes de petits écrans. Ne comprenant pas ce que c'était je relevai mon regard vers Bella.

**_« Je… qu'est ce… »_**

**_« C'est toi le médecin… pas moi… » _**Dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

Cela fit alors TILT dans ma tête… c'était un test de grossesse – positif – je… Bella… elle…

**_« Tu… je… tu es… enceinte ? »_** Lui demandai-je, surpris.

Elle se mordait toujours la lèvre, se donnant l'air d'une petite fille prise en faute, elle vraiment belle quand elle faisait ça.

**_« Oui… je… je sais que c'était pas prévu mais… »_**

Je ne la laissai pas terminer et je sautai sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec force et amour…

**_« Un Bébé ? On va avoir un Bébé ? je… je vais être papa ? »_**

**_« Oui… je… je… »_**

**_« Merci… merci… »_**

Je la pris dans mes bras, l'allongeant sur le lit, la surplombant je plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

**_« Comment…je croyais que tu étais sous pilule ? »_**

**_« Je l'étais… tu savais que ce n'était pas fiable à 100% ? »_**

**_« Oui… rien n'est fiable à 100%... »_**

Confirmais-je doucement, mon coté médecin reprenant – un peu – le dessus.

**_« 0.01 sur cent… mais… ce bébé… maintenant… ben… il est là… c'est un peu de toi et moi »_**

Posant ma main sur son ventre **_« Oui il est là… »_**

**_« Tu ne m'en veux pas… »_**

**_« Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? Si je me souviens bien faut être deux pour faire un bébé… puis… ben je l'aime déjà ce bébé… »_**

**_« Vraiment ? »_** M'interrogeât-elle.

**_« Comment ne pas l'aimer avec une maman pareil… notre bébé va être parfait… »_**

Je me baissai pour embrasser son ventre, disant des mots d'amour à mon bébé, lui racontant à quel point j'aimais sa maman, que j'avais hâte de le voir mais qu'il avait encore le temps avant de venir nous rejoindre, qu'il avait le temps de grandir et de devenir fort, que sa maman et moi nous serions là lorsqu'il – ou elle – se déciderait à venir nous rejoindre. Alors que j'embrassais une énième fois le satin de la guêpière je réalisai un truc, je me redressai rapidement.

**_« Tu aurais du me le dire plus tôt ? »_**

**_« Pourquoi ? » _**Me demanda-t-elle, surprise.

**_« Bella… tu es enceinte… je… j'aurais pas du y aller aussi… fort tout à l'heure… »_**

**_« Edward… je suis enceinte… pas malade… Tu es médecin… j'vais pas te l'apprendre… » _**

**_« N'empêche que… »_**

**_« Non Edward… si je te l'avais dit plus tôt tu n'aurais pas… et… et… ben… j'ai aimé… beaucoup… » _**Me coupa-t-elle.

**_« C'est vrai ? »_**

**_« Oui… d'ailleurs faudra recommencer… »_**

**_« Bella… tu es enceinte… »_** Soupirais-je, je voulais l'enrouler dans du papier bulle jusqu'à la fin de sa grossesse pour qu'il ne lui – leur – arrive rien.

**_« Justement… faudra le refaire avant que mon ventre soit énorme et que tu ne veuilles plus de moi… »_**

**_« Ca ça n'arrivera jamais mon Amour… Je t'aime beaucoup trop pour ça »_**

Pour lui prouver mes dires, je lui fis à nouveau l'amour mais cette fois avec toute la douceur possible, lui répétant sans relâche à quel point je l'aimais, vénérant son corps comme si elle était une déesse. En même temps c'est ce qu'elle était… une déesse… ma déesse…

**FIN**

Laisser moi un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé…

Encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe… j'ai essayé d'en supprimer un maximum… mais il est plus que probable que certaines soient passé entre les mailles du filet de ma correction…


	2. 13 Aout 2011

_Bonjour tout le monde,_

_Comme promis voici la suite… j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre… J'espère également que cette « suite » vous plaira._

_Résumé : 13 Aout… Date importante pour Edward et Bella… ils y fêtent leur anniversaire de mariage…_

_Disclaimer… rien est à moi… même pas Edward… sniff… tout est à SM… quelle chance… j'écris ou plutôt je gribouille juste pour le plaisir_

_**WARING : Le Rating est en M... Ce n'est pas pour rien... scène de sexe plus qu'explicite... alors si tu n'en veux pas... passe ta route... et je vous rappelle que l'histoire est classé en Romance et DRAMA… alors… « âmes sensibles » préparez vos mouchoirs…**_

_Merci à **Nic Cullen15000** d'avoir relu et corrigé… C'était vraiment adorable – et rapide – de ta part ;-) _

Bonne lecture…

**13 Aout 2011 – ****2 ème anniversaire**

Parfois, je me demandais comment une vie – MA vie – avait pu tellement changer en seulement un an. Il y a 365 jours j'étais pressé de rentrer chez moi pour retrouver ma femme et fêter avec elle notre premier anniversaire de mariage. Je m'en rappelais comme si c'était hier, comme toujours Bella avait été merveilleuse puis après notre « soirée en amoureux », Bella m'avait fait le plus beau des cadeaux : Bella m'avait appris qu'elle attendait un bébé – Notre bébé – cette grossesse n'avait pas été prévue, mais ça avait été une merveilleuse surprise.

J'avais été si heureux.

Nous avions été si heureux.

Nous avions été sur un petit nuage – notre petite bulle de bonheur – pendant des semaines. Juste elle et moi. Bella voulais attendre d'avoir passé sa première échographie pour l'annoncer à notre famille.

J'avais plutôt soupçonné Bella d'appréhender la réaction d'Alice – ma sœur – elle devait se souvenir de notre mariage… Alice était devenue hystérique, elle avait commencé à tout organiser dans la seconde.

Nous avions été « obligé » de l'annoncer lors de la « petite » fête organisée par Alice – qui d'autre ? – pour son 23

ème anniversaire. Ma sœur insistait pour que Bella boive du champagne – ou même du vin – mais Bella refusait catégoriquement. Voyant que ma sœur ne lâchait pas l'affaire nous leur avions annoncé la grossesse de Bella.

Comme prévu, Alice était devenue dingue – hystérique – tirant déjà des plans pour la chambre du bébé en sautant à pieds joints sur ses talons hauts – hors de prix – cherchant sur son smartphone quels étaient les meilleurs boutiques de mobilier de puériculture.

J'avais rapidement mis un frein à ses divagations. Hors de question qu'elle recommence comme avec le mariage, Bella avait failli craquer et renoncer à notre mariage. Les seules personnes autorisées à choisir quoi que ce soit pour la chambre du bébé c'étaient Bella et moi. Personne d'autre.

Elle avait un peu râlé mais finalement, elle s'était faite à l'idée. Tout le monde avait été heureux pour nous. Ma mère avait même pleuré quand elle avait réalisé que son petit bébé – moi – allait avoir un petit bébé. Qu'elle allait devenir grand-mère.

Le début de la grossesse de Bella se passait à merveille, tout allait bien. Bella n'avait pas trop de _symptômes_ de la grossesse, seulement quelques nausées au réveil mais on s'était rendu compte que si elle mangeait quelques biscuits salés avant même de sortir du lit, ça passait tout seul. Alors j'avais pris l'habitude déposer un paquet de crackers sur sa table de nuit tout les soirs avant d'aller me coucher. Histoire qu'elle ne soit pas trop malade le lendemain matin.

Le bébé grandissait bien, tout ce passait bien. Bella s'arrondissait de plus en plus, elle était magnifique. Bella était une de ses femmes que la grossesse rendait absolument rayonnante et éblouissante.

Après la seconde échographie, fin novembre, nous avions choisi et commandé la chambre du bébé sur internet, j'avais – avec l'aide d'Emmett et de Jasper – vidé la chambre d'ami. Puis j'avais passé presque tout mon temps libre – chose rare dans le planning d'un interne – à repeindre les murs de teintes neutres de « graine » et de « parme ». Avec Bella, nous n'avions décidé de ne pas connaitre le sexe du bébé – au grand dam d'Alice qui ne pouvait pas acheter les habits dans la couleur adéquate.

Nous passions des heures, les mains enlacées sur son ventre pour sentir le bébé donner des coups.

Nous étions plus heureux et plus amoureux que jamais.

Nous étions comme au paradis, dans un bonheur permanent jusqu'à ce fameux jour. Ce lundi 13 décembre 2010, jour où ma vie avait basculé. Jour horrible où j'étais rentré chez moi après une garde de 24 heures pour retrouver ma femme – ma Bella – inconsciente sur le sol de la cuisine, une immense flaque de sang – un sang rouge vif – autour de son bassin.

La suite des événements était floue dans ma mémoire… Je me rappelais m'être précipité vers elle, m'agenouillant dans le sang qui maculait le plancher de bois clair de la cuisine… Je me rappelais avoir cherché la source de l'hémorragie… Je me rappelais que trop bien la panique – l'horreur – que j'avais ressenti quand j'avais réalisé que tout ce sang venait provenait d'entre ses jambes et de ce que ça signifiait…. Je me rappelais vaguement avoir pris mon téléphone pour appeler les secours.

Je me rappelais avoir prié… Beaucoup… Enormément… Plus que je n'avais jamais prié…

L'arrivée de l'ambulance, le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital avec Bella toujours inconsciente, puis CE verdict…

Tout se mélangeait dans ma mémoire…

Ma vie avait basculé dans l'horreur. Du rêve parfait, j'étais passé au cauchemar absolu.

Ma famille avait été là – ma mère surtout – faisant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour m'aider mais il n'y avait rien qu'ils puissent faire. Rien ne pourrait jamais remplacer CE vide.

Et maintenant j'étais là, le 13 Aout 2011 – jour de mon deuxième anniversaire de mariage – à attendre que Jasper m'apporte les papiers que je lui avais demandé, avant de rentrer chez moi.

Pas particulièrement pressé de rentrer chez moi, je prenais mon temps pour remplir les dossiers de mes patients étant sortis aujourd'hui, en salle de garde quand mon beau-frère arriva.

**_« Salut Edward… »_**

Je levai la tête et refermai le dossier que je venais de finir.

**_« Salut Jazz… Ça va ? _**» Lui demandai-je en me levant pour le rejoindre.

**_« Ça va… Et toi ? »_**

Je haussai les épaules et lui répondis sans conviction :

**_« On fait aller… »_**

Nous restions une minute ou deux à seulement se regarder dans les yeux. Jasper aurait pu être un très bon psy – il était doué pour écouter et ne forçait personne à parler, il avait une aura naturel qui donnait envie de se confier – mais il était avocat et je n'avais pas envie de parler. D'en parler.

Finalement, je repris la parole.

**_« Tu as les papiers que je t'ai demandé ? »_**

**_« Oui… »_**

Il posa sa mallette sur le bureau et l'ouvrit pour en sortir une grande et épaisse enveloppe de papier kraft qu'il me tendit.

**_« Tu as fait comme je t'avais demandé ? »_**

**_« Oui… Tout est conforme à tes exigences… Mais si quelque chose ne convient pas… Je ferais les modifications dès lundi en arrivant au bureau… »_**

**_« OK… »_** Répondis-je en regardant vaguement le contenu de l'enveloppe.

**_« Tu vérifies pas ? »_**

**_« Non »_** lui répondis-je en haussant une nouvelle fois les épaules. **_« Je te fais confiance… »_** J'essayai de lui sourire mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être convainquant. **_« Tu en as parlé à personne ? »_**

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite en me répondant :

**_« Non… »_**

**_« Même pas à Alice ? »_** demandais-je.

**_« Non même pas Alice… »_** Me répondit-il en ricanant**_. « Tu sais même si je suis marié à ta sœur, je reste un avocat – ton avocat – et je respect la confidentialité « Avocat/Client »… Tout comme toi tu respectes la confidentialité « Médecin/Patient »… »_**

J'avais un peu honte d'avoir insinué qu'il aurait pu rompre la confidentialité entre un avocat et son client…. Mais je connaissais ma sœur… Elle pouvait faire avouer n'importe quoi à n'importe qui… Pourtant je savais que Jasper était quelqu'un d'honnête et d'intègre.

**_« Je ne voulais pas insinuer que… »_**

**_« Je sais » _**m'interrompit-il. **_« Mais est-ce que je peux te demander si tu es vraiment sûr de toi ? »_**

Je me contentai d'hausser les épaules sans répondre. Non, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais le faire, c'était la meilleure solution, ce sera mieux comme ça.

**_« Edward… »_** Me dit-il d'un ton navré – tout le monde (ou presque) utilisait ce ton navré pour me parler depuis le 13 décembre dernier. **_« Je ne vais pas te dire comment mener ta vie… Je ne suis pas toi… Ni à ta place… Mais… Il y a d'autres solutions… On peut t'aider… »_**

**_« Merci… Mais vous avez déjà tellement fait tellement… »_**

**_« OK… Je n'insiste pas… Je vais te laisser alors… Alice m'attend… Elle est jamais à l'heure mais déteste attendre… »_**

Je lui serrai la main et le regardai partir dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Je ramassai les dossiers de mes patients et allai les porter au bureau des infirmières pour qu'elles y ajoutent leurs propres notes avant de les classer aux archives.

**_« Bonsoir docteur Cullen… Vous rentrez chez vous ce soir ou vous restez en chambre de repos ? » _**Me demanda Kate.

Kate était une nouvelle infirmière de bloc, elle était douce et gentille avec les patients – avec les enfants en particulier - et surtout elle était compétente et efficace dans un bloc opératoire.

**_« Non… Pas ce soir… Je… Je… Je suis pas de garde mais je serais joignable sur mon portable et j'ai mon bipper… »_**

**_« Très bien… Bonne soirée docteur Cullen »_** me dit-elle en souriant.

**_« Bonne soirée à vous aussi… »_**

Puis je partis sans rien ajouter d'autre, j'arrivai à ma voiture et mécaniquement, je posai ma sacoche et l'enveloppe de Jasper que le siège passager puis je m'installai derrière le volant. Je rentrais « chez moi » pour ce qui était certainement la dernière fois.

Pourtant j'avais aimé cette maison, j'avais imaginé y passer le reste de ma vie. J'avais imaginé y vieillir auprès de Bella, y fonder une famille – notre famille – y élever des enfants – nos enfants – mais tout cela était terminé. Tout avait pris fin le 13 décembre dernier.

Je garai ma voiture derrière celle de Bella, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis 9 mois. Je me fis une note mentale pour penser demander à Emmett de venir y jeter un coup d'œil. Même moi je savais que c'était pas bon pour une voiture de rester immobile aussi longtemps.

Je restai un moment dans ma voiture, à prendre de profondes respirations pour me donner le courage nécessaire pour rentrer dans la maison. Puis finalement, j'attrapai l'enveloppe et quittai la « sécurité » de ma voiture.

Je remontai lentement la petite allée autrefois fleurie qui menait jusqu'au porche de la maison que mes parents nous avaient offert deux ans plus tôt.

Je glissai ma clé dans la serrure et ouvris lentement la porte. Avant, quand je rentrais, j'étais accueilli par les odeurs des bons petits plats que Bella cuisinait pour moi. Ou mieux encore, par Bella qui venait se jeter dans mes bras pour m'embrasser. Maintenant il n'y avait plus rien… Plus d'odeur alléchante… Plus de petits plats… Plus de Bella… Juste le silence… Un silence lourd… Pesant… Désagréable…

Ce n'était plus qu'une maison vide de vie.

Je passais presque toute mes nuits à l'hôpital – même quand je n'étais pas de garde – et quand je rentrais, je dormais sur le canapé du salon.

Je posai l'enveloppe et mes clés sur la table de la salle à manger. C'était bizarre, le moindre bruit résonnait. Il y aurait dû y avoir un bébé qui pleure dans cette maison… Des rires… Des cris de joies… N'importe quoi comme bruit de fond. Pas cet atroce silence qui régnait dans cette maison depuis 9 mois.

Pendant que j'en avais encore le courage, je montai à l'étage et entrai dans ma chambre – mon ancienne chambre – en essayant de ne pas regarder – ou même penser à la porte d'à coté – j'allai directement dans le dressing et j'attrapai ma valise et la posai grande ouverte sur le lit.

J'y entassai rapidement mes vêtements et quand elle fut pleine, je pris un autre sac de voyage dans lequel je mis pêle-mêle : sous-vêtements, cravates, chaussettes, une ou deux paires de chaussures puis j'allais dans la salle d'eau et récupérais mes affaires de toilette. Machinalement, je regardais du coté du lavabo de Bella : tout était parfaitement rangé, chaque chose était à sa place, son parfum préféré était posé sur l'étagère… Comme avant…

Sans m'en rendre compte, je saisis le flacon et le portai à mon nez pour en humer la fragrance. Il sentait si bon… Comme elle… avant…

Je le reposai à sa place et apportai ma trousse de toilette dans la chambre. Je fermai mes valises et sortis dans le couloir. Je restai un moment à fixer la porte de ce qui aurait du être la chambre du bébé…

Elle était fermée… Comme d'habitude…

Je sortis de mes pensées et redescendis les escaliers. Les marches craquaient sous chacun de mes pas. Arrivée en bas, je posai mes valises à coté de la table et regardai autour de moi. Cette maison avait été le théâtre de tellement de bonheur, de moment heureux. Puis mon regard se posa sur le sol de la cuisine, le sang avait disparu – ma mère avait vraiment fait un bon travail de nettoyage – mais je ne l'oublierais jamais. Je revoyais Bella gisant – inconsciente – dans son propre sang.

J'allais pour reprendre mes clés de voiture quand je vis que l'enveloppe n'était plus là. Je me figeai et écoutai. Il me semblait entendre de légers bruits en provenance du salon. Je m'avançai doucement et je la vis. Elle était là. Assise sur l'un des fauteuils, elle ne m'avait pas encore vu. Elle fixait la liasse de papier que m'avait remis Jasper alors que l'enveloppe avait glissé sous la table basse.

**_« Bella ? »_**

Sans quitter les documents des yeux, elle me répondit :

**_« Tu veux divorcer ? »_**

**_« Bella… »_**

Elle releva la tête et me regarda, ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes. J'avais l'impression qu'on me broyait le cœur, la voir aussi triste me détruisait de l'intérieur.

**_« Tu veux divorcer ? »_**

Sa voix était brisée, je savais qu'elle tentait de retenir ses larmes. Je la connaissais par cœur, mieux que je ne me connaissais.

**_« Je voulais pas fouiller… Mais… Il y avait ton nom sur l'enveloppe… Et c'était l'écriture de Jasper… Alors… »_**

Je ne répondis pas mais m'avançai lentement vers elle.

**_« Bella… »_**

Ma propre voix était éraillée et j'avais du mal à retenir mes larmes.

**_« Tu… Pourquoi ? »_**

**_« Bella… Tu… C'est mieux comme ça… Je crois… »_**

**_« Edward… Pourquoi ? »_**

Elle pleurait. Son ton ressemblait plus à une supplique qu'à autre chose.

**_« Bella… On ne se rend plus heureux… Je pense que le mieux est de… divorcer… »_** Les mots m'arrachaient la gorge, me brulaient les lèvres, pourtant je me forçai à continuer. **_« Je… J'ai… demandé à Jasper de faire les papiers… Je te laisse la maison, si tu la veux… Ta voiture, il reste deux ou trois mensualités mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça… Je les payerai… »_**

**_« Pourquoi ? »_**

Je continuais comme si de rien était.

**_« J'ai vu avec Jasper… Il va t'ouvrir un compte et on va mettre une certaine somme – environ 100 000 $ – je vais vendre quelques actions de mon grand-père, comme ça tu pourras ouvrir ta propre boutique… Tu te rappelles… Tu voulais ouvrir une sorte de salon de thé/librairie/bibliothèque… Si ce n'est pas suffisant, dis-le à Jasper… Et je ferais le nécessaire… »_**

Je fis une pause, Bella me regardait comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce que je lui disais.

**_« Je… Je… »_**

Je m'agenouillai devant elle et pris les papiers pour les poser sur la table de basse. Je pris son visage dans l'une de mes mains et essuyai ses larmes avec mon pouce. Je détestai la voir pleurer.

**_« J'ai vu avec Jasper… Tu recevras une sorte de pension… 1 500 $ par mois… Ça devrait te permettre de couvrir tout tes frais… Mais s'il te faut quelque chose d'autre, dis-le nous… Je veux que tu ais tout ce qu'il te faut… Tout ce dont tu as besoin… Je ne veux pas que tu manques de quoi ce soit. Jamais. »_**

Elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde respiration pour se calmer.

**_« Tu vas aller où ? »_**

**_« Je vais m'installer à l'hôtel pendant quelque temps… jusqu'à ce que je trouve autre chose… »_**

**_« Il y a une autre femme ? »_**

**_« Bella… »_**

**_« S'il te plait… Edward… Dis-moi s'il y a une autre femme… »_**

**_« Non Bella… Non Bella… »_**

L'espace d'un instant, elle sembla soulagée.

**_« Alors pourquoi ? »_**

Je me reculai et me retrouvai assis sur mes talons devant elle. J'en profitai pour la regarder, elle avait maigri – beaucoup trop – son jeans délavé avait au moins une taille de trop sur elle et elle flottait littéralement mon ancien sweat de l'université.

Ses cheveux n'étaient pas coiffés – ses boucles brunes autrefois brillantes et pleines de vie étaient maintenant ternes et totalement emmêlées – juste remontées dans une sorte de chignon flou tenu par un crayon de papier.

Sa peau était pâle, d'une blancheur presque maladive – Bella avait toujours été pâle mais là, elle était limite transparente. Il fallait que je pense demander à Carlisle de venir lui faire un bilan de santé.

Elle se laissait dépérir. Et je ne voulais pas ça.

Elle devrait sourire et rire.

Bella – plus que quiconque – devrait sourire et rire. Être heureuse tout simplement.

Ses merveilleux yeux chocolat étaient comme éteints, minuscules au milieu de grandes cernes qui lui mangeaient le visage. Sa bouche, aux lèvres si fines – était gercée et presque aussi blanche que le reste de son visage. Des lèvres que je n'avais pas vu sourire depuis 9 mois.

Pourtant, je la trouvais toujours aussi belle.

**_« Bella… on ne se rend plus heureux… »_**

Elle baissa les yeux et murmura :

**_« Il doit y avoir une autre femme… et tu veux pas me le dire… c'est ça… »_**

**_« Bella… »_**

Je lui caressai la joue doucement mais elle ne me laissa pas faire, elle se releva et commença à faire les cent pas dans le salon.

**_« Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi… tu ne m'as pas touché depuis… depuis… tu ne rentres presque plus à la maison… tu dis que tu passe tes nuits à l'hôpital… même quand tu n'es plus de garde… tu… dois… avoir trouvé… quelqu'un d'autre… »_**

Elle arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers moi, son regard rempli de larme s'ancra dans le mien.

**_« Bella… je te jure qu'il y a personne… »_**

**_« Alors pourquoi ? »_** Sa voix était un peu plus assurée que tout à l'heure. **_« Pourquoi… tu ne me touche plus ? Tu n'as plus envie de moi ? Tu ne me désire plus ? »_**

Je me relevai et m'avançai vers elle. Je m'arrêtai quand je la vis faire un pas en arrière. Je me pinçai le nez et passai ma main dans mes cheveux avant de laisser retomber mon bras le long de mon corps.

**_« Ce n'est pas ça… Bella… »_**

Je fis un nouveau pas dans sa direction et aussitôt elle recula, remettant de la distance entre nous.

**_« C'est parce que j'ai… perdu… le… bébé ? »_**

Je lus les derniers mots sur ses lèvres plus que je ne les entendis.

**_« Bella… Comment veux tu que je te touche ? C'est la première fois que l'on reste aussi longtemps dans la même pièce depuis des mois… »_**

**_« Je… je… c'est… »_**

**_« Regarde… quand je fais un pas vers toi, tu t'éloignes… »_**

J'avançai en même temps que je parlais et une nouvelle fois, elle fit marche arrière.

**_« Ça fait des mois que c'est comme ça… quand j'entre dans une pièce, tu en sors au bout de 30 secondes… une minute maximum… »_**

**_« Alors tu pars… »_**

**_« Comment pourrais-je rester dans ses conditions… »_** Lui répondis-je avant d'ajouter : **_« Je ne te rends pas heureuse, alors je m'en vais… je te laisse de l'espace… je te rends ta liberté… et alors peut-être que tu pourras retrouver le sourire si je ne suis plus là… »_**

**_« Edward ! »_**

Elle porta sa main à sa poitrine, elle semblait avoir du mal à respirer. Elle paniquait.

**_« Bella… calme-toi… respire… lentement… »_**

Je m'approchai d'elle et vis qu'elle jouait avec son alliance – elle faisait tourner la bande d'or blanc sur l'anneau d'or rose (*1). Inconsciemment je fis la même chose. Je pouvais sentir la fine gravure sous mon pouce. Je n'avais pas besoin pour savoir ce qui était inscrit dans le métal – nos deux prénom et la date de notre mariage – Bella et Edward 13 Aout 2009.

Je la regardais reprendre sa respiration en se calquant sur les gestes de sa main. Un tour d'anneau – inspiration, un tour d'anneau – expiration, un tour d'anneau – inspiration, un autre tour d'anneau – expiration… et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait retrouvé son calme.

**_« Tu veux me quitter ? »_**

**_« Bella…. »_**

J'avais craint – anticipé – une crise de larmes, de colère, de rage même… mais rien… Bella ne semblait pas réaliser ce que je lui disais… elle semblait perdue, complètement… déphasée de la réalité.

Et c'était encore pire.

Elle ressemblait à une petite fille perdue et tout ce que je voulais c'était la prendre dans mes bras et la réconforter mais je savais qu'elle ne me laisserait pas faire.

Elle ne m'avait laissé l'approcher depuis 9 mois.

Pourtant, elle pleurait tout le temps, tout les jours… je le savais – je l'entendais pleurer le soir quand j'essayais de dormir sur le canapé, ou dans l'ancienne chambre du bébé quand je passais me doucher ou me changer dans la journée – elle pleurait mais Bella ne me laissait pas être là pour elle.

Alors traitez-moi de lâche si vous voulez mais je ne supportais plus de regarder la femme que j'aimais – ma femme – souffrir autant. Surtout en sachant que d'une certaine façon j'étais responsable de sa souffrance – de Notre souffrance – j'avais tout aussi mal qu'elle mais j'essayais d'avancer – de continuer de marcher – pour ne pas sombrer.

Bella, elle avait arrêté de se battre… elle n'avait même jamais essayée… elle se laissait couler.

Et je ne supportais pas – plus – de la voir souffrir autant.

Je m'avançai encore de deux pas, j'étais maintenant juste devant elle, je pouvais sentir son souffle sur la peau, son parfum – enfin celui de son gel-douche et de son shampoing… elle ne se parfumait plus depuis 9 mois – flottait légèrement jusqu'à mes narines, un mélange de miel et de vanille additionné à ce que je savais être… juste Bella.

Elle ancra son regard dans le mien, ses yeux semblaient me supplier. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à ses questions silencieuses, je cherchai mes mots avec soin.

**_« Bella… je… »_**

**_« Tu ne m'aimes plus ? »_** m'interrompit-elle.

Sa question était comme un poignard en plein cœur, comment pouvait-elle douter de mon amour ?

Je posai mes mains sur son visage et caressai ses joues du bout des doigts. Je l'aimais tellement.

**_« Je t'aime Bella… toujours… »_**

J'allais me baisser pour l'embrasser quand elle se libéra et se retourna dans mes bras. Mes mains étaient maintenant sur ses épaules. Je pouvais sentir les soubresauts des sanglots – qu'elle essayait de contenir – secouer son petit corps.

Après ce qu'il me sembla être une éternité, Bella ajouta :

**_« Tu me quittes parce que j'ai tué notre bébé ? »_**

Je ne pouvais en supporter d'avantage. J'enroulai mes bras autour d'elle et me blottis contre son dos. J'avais besoin de la sentir contre moi. Elle commença par se débattre pour se libérer mais je ne la laissais pas fuir – me fuir – une fois de plus.

Je nichai mon visage dans le creux de son cou et resserrai mes bras autour de son ventre.

**_« Ce n'était pas de ta faute Bella… je ne veux pas t'entendre dire ça… Jamais… »_**

Je senti ses sanglots redoubler d'intensité et je ne savais pas quoi faire.

**_« Je t'aime Bella… Je t'aime… »_**

Je ne cessai de lui répéter que je l'aimais. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme et qu'elle pose ses mains sur les miennes.

**_« Alors pourquoi… tu veux me quitter ? »_**

Je la forçai à faire demi-tour et l'obligeais à me regarder dans les yeux.

**_« Je ne veux pas te quitter… »_**

Elle renifla une nouvelle fois, son petit se retroussa en faisant danser les petites taches de rousseurs qui décoraient sa peau si blanche. Elle était si belle. Je l'aimais tellement.

**_« Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu demandes le divorce ? »_**

Elle baissa son regard et fixa le sol dans le petit espace entre nous – encore.

**_« Tu me fuis Bella… et je ne peux plus le supporter… je t'aime et je te vois souffrir… en permanence… et ça me tue parce que j'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui te fait souffrir… »_**

**_« NON ! »_**

**_« Bella… quand j'entre dans une pièce… tu l'as quitte en pleurant… alors… je sais pas… peut-être que si je pars… peut-être que tu iras mieux… »_**

**_« Ne pars pas… c'est encore plus dur quand t'es pas là… »_**

Je ne comprenais pas, elle ne supportait pas d'être dans la pièce que moi et elle ne voulait pas que je parte. Elle disait que c'était pire quand j'étais pas là. Je ne voulais même pas imaginer que cela puisse être possible parce que c'était déjà atroce quand j'étais à la maison…

Penser que cela puisse être pire… C'était juste impossible…

**_« Comment ça pourrait être mieux ? Tu n'arrives pas à me regarder dans les yeux… »_**

Bella s'accrocha à ma chemise et posa sa tête contre on torse.

**_« Je t'en pris… ne me quittes pas… j'ai besoin de toi… » _**Me supplia-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Je la serrai dans mes bras et enfouis mon visage dans l'amas de boucles brunes qui étaient vaguement empilées sur son crâne.

Elle pleurait de plus en plus et ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'elles n'arrivaient plus à porter son poids – pourtant trop faible – elle se laissa aller et la raison pour laquelle Bella ne s'écrasa pas sur le parquet était que je la tenais fermement dans mes bras.

Entre deux sanglots, elle marmonnait des choses que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Je nous laissais glisser jusqu'à ce que nous nous retrouvions agenouillés sur le sol, je la serrais autant que je le pouvais contre moi. Je la berçai doucement contre mon torse. Il me fallu un moment avant de comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Bella répétait : « Ne me quitte pas… » Encore et encore en s'agrippant de toutes ses forces à ma chemise.

Je la serrai encore plus fort et j'embrassai le haut de sa tête en lui demandant :

**_« Dis-moi comment t'aider Bella… dis-moi quoi faire… »_**

**_« Je peux pas… je peux pas… »_** Répétait-elle.

**_« Bella… chérie… je t'en prie… parle-moi… »_**

Bella resta un long – très long – moment à secouer frénétiquement la tête contre mon torse. En silence, simplement à pleurer.

**_« Je peux pas… je… j'ai… j'ai tué notre… bébé… »_**

Je fermai les yeux aussi forts que possible pour essayer de maitriser – de repousser – l'atroce souffrance que je ressentais. Une fois la douleur sous contrôle – enfin autant que possible – je forçai Bella à me regarder dans les yeux.

**_« C'était un accident Bella… ce n'était pas de ta faute… »_**

Elle ne semblait entendre ce que je disais et continua comme si de rien n'était :

**_« Pourquoi tu voudrais encore de moi ? J'ai tué notre bébé... »_**

**_« C'était un accident… tu n'as jamais voulu… Ça… »_**

**_« J'aurais du faire plus attention… J'aurais du… me reposer… rester au lit… notre… bébé serais avec nous… »_**

Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de lui répondre.

**_« Tu es tombé Bella… c'était un accident… un putain d'accident… »_**

**_« J'aurais du rester au lit… ne pas bouger… »_**

J'essayai de rester calme et de la rassurer mais je n'aimais pas me souvenir de ce jour – qui aimerait ça ? – mais elle devait comprendre… que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Bella n'avait rien fait de mal.

**_« C'était un accident, Amour… tu es tombée… »_**

**_« J'aurais du rester au lit… »_**

Elle essaya de baiser la tête et de détourner le regard mais je ne la laissais pas faire. J'en avais marre de la voir fuir, je devais la forcer à me faire face. Elle devait faire face à nos _problèmes_ – Nous devions faire face à nos _problèmes_. Si nous avions encore une petite chance de sauver notre mariage, je devais – j'allais – la saisir mais pour ça elle devait me parler.

Et surtout se… « pardonner »… parce que moi… je ne lui en avais jamais voulu…

J'avais été en colère… vraiment… beaucoup… contre beaucoup de monde…

J'avais été en colère contre Dieu : pour nous avoir fait un si beau cadeau pour nous le reprendre même pas six mois plus tard.

J'avais été en colère contre les ambulanciers : pour avoir mis si longtemps pour arriver.

J'avais été en colère contre ma mère et Alice : Elles étaient presque toujours à la maison depuis l'annonce de la grossesse de Belle… sauf Ce jour là…

J'avais été en colère contre mon père : médecin et chef de la chirurgie qui n'avait rien pu faire

J'avais été en colère contre moi : qui passais tellement de temps à l'hôpital pour accumuler les heures au bloc pour pouvoir prendre des congés après la naissance, que je n'avais pas été là…

J'avais été en colère contre moi : pour ne pas avoir été présent pour ma femme enceinte.

J'avais été en colère – encore et toujours – contre moi : j'étais médecin, si j'avais été là… Bella aurait été prise en charge beaucoup plus tôt et peut-être que… que…

Enfin bref… j'en avais voulu à beaucoup de monde mais pas une seule seconde j'en avais voulu à Bella…

**_« Tu es tombée Bella… tu étais enceinte de six mois… la grossesse se passait bien… tu n'avais aucune raison de garder le lit… »_**

**_« Mais… »_**

Je l'empêchais de poursuivre en posant mon index sur sa bouche. Malgré les gerçures, ses lèvres étaient d'une douceur sans pareil.

**_« Tu étais allée boire un jus de fruit Bella… tu ne faisais rien de mal… ce n'est pas comme si tu étais en train de repeindre le plafond ou monter les meubles pour le bébé à l'étage… tu buvais un verre de jus d'orange… ce n'est pas un crime… »_**

J'emmêlais mes doigts dans ses cheveux et posais mes lèvres sur son front.

**_« Je m'en veux… tellement… Edward… Elle me manque… terriblement… Elle était si belle… »_**

Je fermai les yeux et je revis le magnifique tout petit bébé – totalement immobile et silencieux – emmitouflé dans une minuscule couverture rose que la sage-femme m'avait tendu après une longue – très longue – nuit de travail pour Bella et moi.

Enfin surtout pour Bella.

Elle avait été merveilleuse… incroyablement forte… et si courageuse…

Elle avait subit chacune des contractions et chacun de ses cris avait été comme une lame enfoncée dans mon cœur. Elle avait poussé de toutes ses forces – encore et encore – quand l'obstétricienne le lui avait demandé.

Elle n'avait jamais renoncé même en sachant qu'on n'entendrait jamais notre bébé pleurer… qu'on n'aurait pas notre « fin heureuse »… qu'on ne ramènerait jamais notre bébé à la maison….

Puis après des heures interminables passées à regarder ma femme souffrir, mes yeux s'étaient posés sur ma – notre – magnifique petite fille inanimée.

Pour la seconde fois de ma vie, j'étais tombé amoureux.

Elle était toute petite – à peine plus grande que ma main – et recouverte de l'épaisse couche blanchâtre que je savais être le vernix pourtant elle était la plus belle personne que j'avais jamais vu. Avec sa maman.

Son crâne était recouvert d'un fin duvet brun, de la même couleur que les cheveux de Bella. Elle lui ressemblait tellement.

**« Elle me manque à moi aussi… »**

Bella recula et me regarda dans les yeux. C'était l'une des première fois – depuis des mois – qu'elle me regardait dans les yeux… volontairement…

**_« C'est vrai ? »_**

**_« Bien sur Bella… tout le temps… tout les jours… je pense à elle à chaque instant… »_**

**_« Je voudrais aller la voir… »_**

Je savais que Bella n'était pas retournée au cimetière depuis l'enterrement. En faite, Bella n'était presque jamais sortie de la maison depuis que l'on était rentré de la petite «veillée funéraire» que mes parents avaient organisé… après…

Bella n'avait jamais repris le travail à la bibliothèque du lycée , et le proviseur avait fini par la remplacer . Les seuls moments où Bella quittait la maison c'était pour aller faire son suivi médical à l'hôpital… et encore, c'était seulement parce que mon père venait la chercher…

**_« On ira ensemble… si tu veux… »_**

Elle ne me répondit pas mais hocha la tête de haut en bas pour acquiescer. Les larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues mais Bella semblait se calmer.

Ça faisait une éternité que nous étions agenouillés sur le plancher – enfin c'est l'impression qu'avaient mes genoux – mais je ne voulais pas rompre notre contact visuel. Alors je resterais dans cette position – douloureuse – aussi longtemps que nécessaire.

Puis je vis les genoux de Bella commençaient à trembler sous son propre poids. Elle était trop faible pour tenir cette position plus longtemps alors je passais mes bras autour d'elle et me relevai lentement emportant sans mal son petit corps avec moi. Elle était trop légère. Une fois debout je nous dirigeai vers le canapé et je m'y installai rapidement alors que Bella prenait une position plus confortable sur mes cuisses en enroulant ses bras autour de mon cou et posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

C'était la première fois depuis neuf mois que nous étions aussi… intime…

**_« Tu ne veux pas divorcer ?»_** me demanda-t-elle en jouant avec le nœud de ma cravate.

C'était un geste naturel. Comme ceux que nous avions avant. Quand nous nous blottissions l'un contre l'autre pour regarder la télé… discuter de nos journées ou simplement pour passer du temps ensemble pour nous câliner.

**_« Non… je ne veux pas divorcer… »_**

**_« Alors… pourquoi… tu as demandé… à Jasper… de rédiger… une demande de divorce ? »_** me demanda-t-elle après un moment.

Sa voix était plus calme et elle ne pleurait plus – enfin presque plus – je posais ma main sur sa cuisse et dessinais des motifs aléatoires sur le tissu de son jeans du bout des doigts.

**_« Je pensais que… c'était ce que tu… voulais… »_** Soupirais-je. **_« Que c'était ce qui était le mieux… à faire… Je pensais te rendre malheureuse… encore plus malheureuse… »_**

**_« Non… si tu n'étais pas… là… je… je… c'est toi qui m'empêche de… couler… sans toi… je ne suis rien… »_**

Mentalement, je me traitai de tous les noms. Vu son état physique – ou même psychologique – j'avais fait un travail de « bouée » de merde. Trop occupé à ne pas sombrer moi-même, je l'avais laissé tomber. J'avais laissé tomber la personne la plus importante de ma vie… celle qui signifiait absolument tout pour moi.

Je lui avais promis – devant dieu, notre famille et nos amis – amour, attention, compréhension et soutien – entre autres choses – et je l'avais abandonné quand elle avait eu le plus besoin de moi.

J'avais vraiment été un mari merdique.

Bien loin du mari qu'elle méritait.

Si jamais Bella m'en laissait l'occasion, si elle me laissait une seconde chance, je ferais tout me rattraper. Je passerais le reste de ma vie à lui prouver que je l'aimais…

**_« Pardonne moi mon Amour… je n'ai pas été à la hauteur… je… j'ai pas su être là pour toi… je… »_**

Bella posa sa main sur ma bouche pour m'interrompre – j'en profitai pour en embrasser la paume – elle se déplaça sur mes genoux et tourna ma tête vers elle…

**_« Je t'aime Edward… »_**

J'étais trop épuisé émotionnellement pour pouvoir retenir les larmes de joie qui me montaient aux yeux alors je les laissais couler. C'était la première fois depuis neuf mois qu'elle me disait ses mots.

J'étais heureux d'entendre ces trois mots sortir de sa bouche tout en m'étant destinés. Ils m'avaient manqués. Jusqu'à maintenant j'ignorais que des mots pouvaient nous manquer.

J'étais soulagé.

Bella m'aimait.

Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé. Malgré tout ce que nous avions traversé. Bella m'aimait toujours.

Le reste n'avait plus vraiment d'importance… nous nous aimions… nous voulions être ensemble… nous pouvions faire face au reste… j'allais me battre… nous allions nous battre pour notre couple… pour notre mariage… Nous allions faire ce que nous aurions du faire il y a neuf mois… nous allions faire notre… _« Travail de deuil »_ – ensemble – nous devions pleurer notre petite fille – ensemble – plutôt que chacun de notre coté… les neuf derniers mois m'avaient prouvé que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. C'était même une très mauvaise idée : en faisant ça, nous nous étions éloignés l'un de l'autre… j'avais failli mettre un terme à notre mariage…

Je ferais tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour que cela ne se reproduise jamais.

**_« Je t'aime aussi…. Plus que ma propre vie… »_**

Lentement, je posai mes lèvres sur celles de ma femme et l'embrassai doucement. C'était léger et tendre. Comme notre tout premier baiser, à l'époque du lycée quand nous avions tout juste 17 ans.

Je la serrai plus fort dans mes bras et approfondis notre baiser, ma langue partit chercher son homologue, la trouva rapidement (NdA : Elle était pas loin en même temps… mdr...) puis la caressa sensuellement. Je souris en sentant les mains de Bella se glisser dans mes cheveux et tirer dessus… comme avant.

C'est à bout de souffle que nous nous séparions, un doux sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. J'aimais la voir sourire. Elle se blottit contre moi et posa sa main contre mon torse.

Nous restions un long moment comme ça en silence à simplement nous câliner tendrement. J'avais besoin de ça… j'avais besoin de ma femme…. Je me rendais seulement compte à quel point j'avais besoin de Bella…

Je pris sa main dans la mienne pour la porter à mes lèvres. J'embrassai l'alliance que je lui avais offert deux ans plus tôt avant de jouer distraitement avec.

**_« Tu sais quel jour on est ? »_** me demanda Bella tout doucement.

**_« Bien sur… »_** Lui répondis-je en souriant. **_« Nous sommes le 13 Aout 2011 »_** Je la regardais dans les yeux avant d'ajouter : **_« C'est notre deuxième anniversaire de mariage… »_**

Je voyais ses yeux briller d'émotions. De bonnes émotions. Et j'adorai ça.

**_« Ce qui me fait penser que… »_** Je l'écartai légèrement afin de pouvoir glisser ma main à l'intérieur de ma veste. « **_… j'ai quelque chose… »_** Je sorti un écrin de ma poche et lui tendis. **_« … Pour toi… »_**

**_« Pour moi ? »_** demanda-t-elle étonnée.

**_« Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ici ? »_** rigolais-je.

Elle prit la longue boite entre ses doigts et en caressa longuement le couvercle.

**_« Ouvre-le… »_**

Les mains tremblantes, elle ouvrit l'écrin pour découvrir la roue incrusté de petits saphirs roses et d'éclat de diamant montée sur un fin bracelet d'or rose que j'avais acheter pour elle deux semaines plus tôt. (*2)

**_« Il… il est… magnifique… merci.. »_**

Bella sorti le bijou de son écrin pour le regarder de plus près. Après quelques instants, elle me le tendit et me montra son poignet droit. J'accrochais rapidement le bracelet et j'avais eu raison de le choisir, il lui allait très bien. Le rose rendait bien sur sa peau pale.

**_« Il te va bien… »_**

**_« J'ai rien pour toi… »_** Murmura-t-elle.

Je caressai sa joue et regardai ses joues se tinter de rose. J'aimais cette couleur sur elle. Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure et une nouvelle fois, elle me sourit.

**_« Te voir sourire est mon plus beau cadeau…. »_**

Ce fut elle qui vint poser ses lèvres sur les miennes pour m'embrasser avant de se blottir dans mes bras. Elle joua un moment avec le bracelet que je venais de lui offrir. Rapidement Bella cessa tout mouvement et je m'aperçus qu'elle s'était endormie, je détachai son espèce de chignon et peignai ses longues boucles brunes avec mes doigts en la regardant dormir un long moment.

Elle était si belle et paisible, endormie comme ça.

Doucement pour ne pas la réveiller, je nous tournais pour que nous soyons allongés sur le canapé puis après avoir passé un autre moment comme ça – à profiter de la sensation de ma femme endormie dans mes bras – je me levai. Je posai un plaid bien épais autour de son petit corps et m'assis sur un fauteuil pour la regarder dormir. Encore.

Elle gigota un moment dans son sommeil, comme si elle me cherchait – cette pensée emplit mon cœur de joie, Bella me cherchait toujours dans son sommeil – puis elle se blottit un peu plus dans la couverture.

Je pris ma tête dans mes mains et repensai au début de la soirée. Dire que j'avais quitté l'hôpital – démoralisé – en pensant devoir mettre un terme à mon mariage, finalement nous allions pouvoir nous « reconstruire » sur des _bases saines_.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais resté là, à la regarder mais mon estomac gargouillant de plus en plus me sortit de mes pensées. J'avais faim et pour une fois j'avais envie de manger. Je regardais ma femme, elle avait maigri – beaucoup… trop – elle avait perdu le poids qu'elle avait pris au début de sa grossesse et au moins cinq ou six kilos qu'elle n'avait nullement besoin de perdre.

J'allais mettre un point d'honneur à ce qu'elle retrouve ses kilos disparus… j'allais m'assurer qu'elle mange – de façon saine et régulière.

Je me levai et allais dans la cuisine pour voir ce qu'il y avait dans le frigo. Avec ma mère, nous nous assurions qu'il était toujours rempli – même si Bella ne mangeait presque rien et que nous finissions par tout mettre à la poubelle – je pris une profonde respiration et traversai la cuisine en me rappelant que Bella allait bien. Qu'elle dormait dans le salon. Qu'elle était en sécurité.

Je nous fis rapidement de bon – et gros – sandwich au pain complet avec du poulet, de la salade, des tomates fraiches et je rajoutai du bacon, du fromage grillé ainsi qu'une montagne de sauce au curry dans celui de Bella. Elle les adorait comme ça. Je venais de poser nos assiettes sur le comptoir quand j'entendis un cri – effrayé et effrayant – en provenance du salon.

**_« EDWARD ! »_**

Je me précipitai dans le salon pour la trouver assise sur le canapé – tremblante et en larme – à regarder partout autour d'elle en m'appelant. Je pris place devant elle sur le canapé et avant que je ne fasse quoi que ce soit d'autre, Bella se jeta dans mes bras.

**_« Tu es là… tu es là… »_**

Pas besoin d'avoir fait de grandes études pour savoir qu'elle avait fait un cauchemar. Je la serrais fort contre mon torse pour la bercer lentement en lui répétant que j'étais là, que je l'aimais jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

**_« Je me suis réveillée… t'étais pas là… les papiers… j'ai cru que tu étais parti… »_**

Mon regard se porta sur la liasse de papier posée sur la table basse. Quel crétin. Après son cauchemar, cela avait dû être la première chose qu'elle avait vu. Largement de quoi la faire paniquer après ce que nous avions « traversé » depuis que j'étais rentré de l'hôpital – et au cours des neuf derniers mois d'une manière plus générale.

Quand Bella fut suffisamment calme, je me détachai lentement et me levai. Je ramassai la liasse de papier et me dirigeai vers la cheminée. Je l'allumai en vitesse et quand les flammes furent assez grandes, je me tournai vers Bella en souriant.

**_« Je ne pense pas que Jasper m'en voudra... »_** Je déchirai la première page et la déposai dans l'âtre, elle finit en cendres en quelques secondes. **_« … si je jette son travail… »_** Je mis deux autres pages dans la cheminée. **_« … au feu… »_**

Je sus que j'avais fait la bonne chose quand je vis Bella se lever en souriant. Elle s'approcha de moi et lança le reste de la demande de divorce dans les flammes avant de retourner vers moi et d'enrouler ses bras autour de ma taille. Elle posa sa tête contre mon torse et soupira.

**_« Et si on a jamais de bébé ? »_** me demanda-t-elle doucement.

Je ne cherchai pas à la forcer à me regarder. A ce moment précis, je savais qu'elle avait peur et qu'elle avait besoin d'une sorte de « distance » entre nous.

**_« Pourquoi on aurait jamais de bébé ? »_**

**_« Avec ce… qui… c'est passé… je sais pas… si je… pourrais… avoir… un bébé… »_**

Je glissai une main dans ses cheveux et massai doucement son crane.

**_« La gynéco à dit qu'il n'avait aucun problème… aucune séquelle… elle a dit qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de penser que tu ne puisses pas mener une prochaine grossesse à terme… et avoir d'autre enfants… »_**

Elle prit une profonde respiration avant de me répondre :

**_« Je sais pas… si… je pourrais… si je serais… capable… de… de prendre le… le risque… c'était tellement… dur… je sais pas… si je pourrais… risquer… de… perdre… un… autre… bébé… »_**

**_« Bella… »_**

**_« Tu… resteras… avec… moi… même… si… je peux… pas… te donner… de bébé ? » _**Sa voix était pleine de larme contenue. Je compris à quel point elle était terrorisée à l'idée que je puisse la quitter si elle ne « pouvait » pas me donner d'enfant.

**_« Je t'aime Bella… quoi qu'il arrive… et si tu ne… veux pas… ou ne peux pas… il y a… d'autres… solutions… pour avoir une famille… on pourrait… adopter… ou… »_**

J'arrêtai en la sentant s'écarter. Elle me regarda dans les yeux. Je pouvais lire son conflit intérieur dans ses grands yeux chocolat.

**_« Edward… tu sais comme… c'est dur… d'adopter… il y a… tellement… et si… et s il n'y avait… que nous deux ? »_**

Je la fis taire en posant mon doigt sur sa bouche.

**_« Alors ça sera bien aussi… juste toi et moi… Bella et Edward… tant que tu es heureuse… je le serais aussi… tu verras Belle… on aura notre « fin heureuse » nous aussi… quelle que soit la manière… »_**

**_« Merci… »_** Me dit-elle en se blottissant sans mes bras.

Son ventre imita le mien et se mit à gargouiller. Nous rigolâmes tous les deux.

**_« En attendant… nous devrions manger un peu… j'étais en train de nous faire des sandwichs… et si nous allions voir si ils sont encore chaud ? »_**

**_« Avec du bacon et du fromage grillé ? »_** me demanda-t-elle, les yeux brillants d'envie.

**_« Et plein de sauce a curry… »_** Lui dis-je en souriant.

**_« Allons manger… »_**

J'étais heureux de la voir comme ça. J'aimais la voir si… enjouée… pleine de vie…

Nous devions vraiment réussir à surmonter nos problèmes de communication et à faire face aux épreuves que la vie – le destin – avait mis sur notre route, parce qu'à cet instant précis, je savais que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans cette femme – ma femme – dans ma vie. J'avais besoin d'avoir Bella à mes cotés et de la rendre aussi heureuse que possible.

J'avais tout simplement autant besoin de Bella que j'avais besoin d'air pour respirer.

Une main sur le bas de son dos, je la guidai vers la salle à manger. Je la sentis se crisper contre moi et je compris rapidement pourquoi : mes valises étaient toujours à coté de la table.

**_« Je crois qu'il va falloir que je les remonte… »_**

Je pris rapidement les deux sacs et les déplaçai, je les posais sur la première marche des escaliers. J'avais bien trop faim pour les monter maintenant.

**_« Tu allais vraiment partir ? »_**

Je m'approchai d'elle et la pris dans mes bras pour l'embrasser.

**_« Je pensais vraiment te rendre malheureuse… alors même si ça m'aurait très probablement détruit… je serais parti… pour que tu retrouves le sourire… je ferais n'importe quoi… »_**

**_« Y a que toi qui puisse me faire sourire… te voir t'éloigner… tu ne rentrais presque plus… c'était si dur… parce que je te voyais t'éloigner… et je pouvais… rien faire… je ne pouvais te… demander de rester… parce que je pensais… que tu partais… à cause… de moi… »_**

**_« Bella… Je suis désolé… tellement désolé… »_** Commençais-je.

**_« Non... »_** M'interrompit-elle. **_« Edward… On arrête et on avance… »_**

**_« Ensemble… »_** Continuais-je à sa place. **_« Viens mangeons…. Assied-toi… »_**

Je la poussai vers la table et tirai une chaise pour elle. Bella s'installa et j'allais chercher nos assiettes puis je nous ramenais de quoi boire.

Quand je fus assis en face d'elle, je constatais qu'elle regardait son sandwich, en bavant presque d'envie, pourtant elle n'y touchait pas.

**_« Bella ? »_**

**_« Tu parles d'un repas d'anniversaire… »_** Dit-elle d'un air coupable. **_« J'aurais du… »_**

Je tendis le bras par-dessus la table pour prendre sa main dans la mienne.

**_« Bella… »_** Lui dis-je doucement. **_« Tu l'as dit tout à l'heure : on arrête et on avance… ensemble… »_**

Elle me caressa la paume du bout du pouce en me souriant tendrement.

**_« N'empêche… j'aurais du faire quelque chose de mieux pour notre anniversaire… j'aurais d faire ton plat préféré… mais… j'ai… du mal… à… à aller… dans la… la cuisine. »_** fini-t-elle en bégayant.

Je resserrai mon emprise sur sa main, je devrais lui proposer de refaire la décoration de la cuisine… déjà moi j'avais de très mauvais souvenirs liés à cette pièce alors… je ne voulais même pas imaginer ce qu'elle ressentait en pensant à cette pièce… à ce qu'elle y avait vécu… à ce qu'elle y avait perdu…

Voila… c'était ça… j'allais lui proposer de complètement la refaire… de changer le décor… ou même carrément de déménager.

J'aimais cette maison – notre première maison – mais si elle nous empêchait d'avancer, de « tourner la page », je la vendrais sans la moindre hésitation mais je ne voulais pas en parler ce soir. Je voulais qu'on profite de nos « retrouvailles »… de ce qu'il restait de notre anniversaire…

« **_Bella… rien de ce que tu aurais pu faire ne me conviendrait mieux que ça… nous deux mangeant ensemble… même de simples sandwichs… tant que tu es avec moi tout va bien… »_** Lui appris-je en souriant avant d'ajouter sur un ton ironique en haussant le sourcil droit : **_« Et ils ne sont pas bons mes sandwichs ? »_**

Bella attrapa le sien et mordit dedans – à pleine dent – elle mâcha lentement et avala.

**_« Hummm… »_** Gémit-elle en essuyant la sauce curry qui avait coulé au coin de sa bouche. **_« Très bon… »_**

Elle prit une nouvelle bouchée et encore une, je la regardais faire. Ma femme était vraiment très belle quand elle mangeait.

**_« Tu manges pas ? »_** me demanda-t-elle quand elle s'aperçût que je n'avais pas encore à mon assiette.

**_« Je regarde ma magnifique épouse se nourrir. J'aime te voir manger… tu es si belle quand tu manges… »_**

Ses rouges prirent la jolie teinte rose que j'aimais tant, elle avait toujours eu du mal à accepter les compliments – même quand ils étaient amplement mérités – Bella attrapa sa serviette et me la lança au visage.

**_« Mange ! Espèce d'idiot… »_**

**_« Mais je suis ton espèce d'idiot… »_** Rigolais-je en reposant la serviette sur la table.

Après ça nous avions mangé tranquillement, la conversation se faisait naturellement, Bella me demanda si j'avais eu de bonnes opérations dernièrement. Je lui parlais de quelques unes des interventions que j'avais effectuées la semaine dernière. Les moins sanglantes et où le patient n'avait jamais été en danger – Bella était émotive et nous étions à table.

Après avoir fini nos sandwichs, je lui proposais de monter pendant que je débarrassais et m'assurais que le feu dans la cheminée était sécurisé. Elle acquiesça et se dirigea vers les escaliers après m'avoir embrassé. Je me dépêchai de remplir le lave-vaisselle et de faire ce que j'avais à faire – vérifier la cheminée, la porte d'entrée et les baies vitrées - pour finalement retrouver ma femme au milieu des escaliers, essayant de tirer ma grosse valise à l'étage tout en portant le sac de voyage sur son épaule.

**_« Bella… »_**

Elle releva la tête et me regarda avec une petite moue sur le visage. Elle avait tout de la petite fille prise la main dans le sac – ou dans le pot de Nutella. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure avant de me dire :

**_« Je voulais les ranger à leurs places… »_**

Je souris doucement en la rejoignant, moi aussi je voulais les remettre à leurs places.

**_« Laisse moi prendre la grosse valise… tu vas finir par te faire mal… »_**

J'attrapais le lourd bagage et reprîmes notre ascension. Une fois sur le palier, je vis Bella se figer et regarder la porte de la chambre du bébé. Je la poussai légèrement et nous entrâmes dans notre chambre. Je pris le sac des mains de Bella et allais mettre le tout dans le dressing. Je rangerais demain. Là, j'avais juste envie de prendre ma femme dans mes bras. Et l'aimer.

Je retournai dans la chambre pour retrouver Bella en train de fermer les doubles rideaux, elle avait allumé sa lampe de chevet ce qui donnait à la pièce un air chaleureux et douillet. Romantique.

Je m'approchai d'elle et l'enlaçai en collant mon torse contre son dos. J'embrassai la peau délicate à la base de son cou, juste sous son oreille. Elle gémit en penchant la tête sur le coté pour me donner un meilleur accès. Finalement après un long moment passé à l'embrasser, elle se retourna dans mes bras et enroula les siens autour de mon cou.

Bella se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrassa doucement, je posais mes mains sur ses hanches et approfondis notre baiser. Rapidement je sentis les mains de Bella venir dénouer ma cravate et défaire un à un les boutons de ma chemise. Quand celle-ci fut totalement détachée, Bella passa sa main sur mon torse comme si elle essayait de nouer ses doigts dans la fine toison qui le recouvrait.

Lentement, je laissais mes mains remonter sur sa taille en emportant son – mon – t-shirt au passage. La peau de son dos était si douce, je la sentis frissonner dans mes bras.

Elle quitta mes lèvres pour poser sa bouche sur ma poitrine et embrassa ma peau – juste au dessus de mon cœur – alors que ses mains firent d'une pierre deux coups en faisant glisser ma veste et ma chemise sur mes épaules. Une fois torse nu, je raffermis ma prise sur sa taille de ma femme et la plaquai plus fort contre moi en gémissant. Sentir son corps – même toujours habillé – contre le mien était une sensation merveilleuse.

Je respirai à plein poumon l'odeur qui s'échappait de ses cheveux. J'aimais l'intimité qui se recréait entre nous et je devenais de plus en plus à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. Je n'avais aucun doute quand au fait que Bella puis le sentir même à travers l'étoffe de nos vêtements.

Pris dans mes sensations, je laissai mes mains remonter de plus en plus haut pour finalement complètement lui retirer son sweat, je le lançai derrière moi et il atterrit au pied du lit. Son soutien-gorge – en coton gris tout simple – était un peu trop large et les bretelles tombaient sur ses épaules.

Bella avait perdu beaucoup trop de poids.

Tout en jouant avec l'une des lanières, je me penchai et embrassai le haut de sa poitrine tandis que les bras de Bella passaient autour de ma taille pour me caresser le dos. Remontant de la ceinture de mon pantalon en redessinant lentement les contours de ma colonne vertébrale pour finalement venir s'accrocher à mes épaules.

Je frissonnai sous ses gestes, ils étaient si doux et tendres… putain… qu'est ce que ça m'avait manqué…

Je sentis Bella s'arquer, projetant sa poitrine contre moi. Même à travers le coton de son sous-vêtement, je pouvais sentir à quel point ses tétons étaient durs et désireux.

Alors que ma bouche posait une multitude de baisers sur la peau douce et blanche de ses seins, mes mains décrochèrent l'attache de son soutien-gorge. Maintenant libéré le carcan retomba sur bras et resta coincé au niveau de ses coudes repliés.

Serrant sa taille plus fort entre mes mains je soulevai légèrement le corps de Bella pour aspirer une pointe rose dans ma bouche. Je commençai par le mordiller doucement avant d'en faire le tour du bout de la langue pour finalement le téter avec force.

Bella s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à mes cheveux en gémissant mon prénom à mon oreille. Je laissais une de mes mains descendre lentement, caressant la peau délicate de sa taille puis continuai mon chemin sur sa cuisse – toujours plus bas – pour arriver juste derrière son genou. J'attrapais le tissu rêche de son jeans entre mes doigts et forçais Bella à remonter sa jambe jusqu'à ma taille.

Je profitais de notre nouvelle position pour frotter mon entre-jambe contre le sien en grognant. J'avais _envie_ d'elle. J'avais _besoin_ d'elle.

Rapidement Bella commença à bouger son bassin, attisant de plus en plus mon désir. J'étais très proche du point de non-retour.

**_« Bella ? »_** lui demandais-je en passant d'un sein à l'autre.

**_« Eddwaard…. »_** Gémit-elle en se frottant encore plus contre moi. **_« … Plus… »_**

Je n'étais pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'elle me demandait. Je l'espérais. Mais je devais en être certain. Je réussi à quitter sa poitrine suffisamment longtemps pour lui dire :

**_« Mon amour… on est pas… obligés de… on peut arrêter… quand … tu veux… »_**

Ma voix était rauque de désir, je la voulais – plus que tout – mais j'étais prêt à tout arrêter si elle me le demandait. (J'aurais juste à prendre une douche froide et à m'occuper moi-même de mon… _problème…_ typiquement masculin…)

**_« J'en ai… envie… » _**Me dit-elle alors que ses doigts quittaient mes cheveux et glissaient sur ma peau en une douce caresse pour arriver à la ceinture de mon pantalon.

Ses doigts tremblaient alors qu'elle la détachait et défaisait la boutonnière pour faire glisser la fermeture éclair. Seule sa jambe – que je maintenais fermement contre ma hanche – retenait mon pantalon sur ma taille. Je relâchai sa cuisse et mon vêtement dégringola de lui-même le long de mes jambes. En deux ou trois coups de pieds je me dégageai du vêtement superflu.

Je profitais de l'espace qui s'était créé entre nos corps pour – à mon tour – détacher le bouton qui maintenant son jeans en place. Bella était si mince que je n'eus besoin de défaire qu'un seul bouton pour qu'il tombe de ses hanches pour finir en tas désordonné autour de ses chevilles.

Je débarrassais définitivement Bella de son soutien gorge. Je la repris dans mes bras et la soulevai en posant mes mains à plat sur ses fesses. Bella enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille et recommença à se frotter contre mon érection.

Je l'embrassai passionnément tout en nous dirigeant vers le lit. Prenant appuis sur mes genoux, je nous allongeai au milieu du matelas. A regret je quittai ses lèvres et me redressai légèrement.

J'étais à genoux entre les cuisses légèrement écartées de Bella. Elle était allongée contre les oreillers, ses boucles brunes se détachaient sur le blanc cassé des coussins. Je laissai mon regard courir sur sa peau pâle. J'enregistrai à nouveau chacun des détails de on corps. Elle était la plus belle femme que j'avais jamais vu.

Je souris en revoyant dans mon esprit des flashbacks de ma première fois – notre première fois – c'était exactement six ans plus tôt, dans ma chambre d'adolescent dans la maison de mes parents.

J'avais l'impression de revivre cette première fois et d'une certaine façon c'était le cas. Sauf que cette fois j'étais moins gauche et intimidé. Je savais quoi et comment le faire. Je savais ce qu'elle aimait. Ce qui faisait vibrer le corps de Bella. Chacune de mes caresses était ferme et assurée. Bref… rien à voir avec le merveilleux cafouillage de notre première fois.

Mon cœur battait tellement fort dans ma poitrine que j'étais sur que quiconque dans la ville pouvait l'entendre.

Sortant de mes pensées, je repris ma contemplation. Je souris en voyant les petites taches – qui allaient du rougeâtre au violet plus marqué – qui ornaient le haut de sa poitrine et les contours de ses seins. Tel un adolescent en rut, je m'étais un peu laissé emporter en la marquant – comme mienne – ainsi.

Mon regard continua à descendre, caressant des yeux les contours de son nombril pour finalement arriver à sa petite culotte. Aussi simple que son soutien gorge, elle était en coton gris sans dentelle ni broderie – le genre de culotte qu'Alice aurait très certainement appelé « _horreur de Grand-mère_ » - c'était le genre d'ensemble de lingerie – confortable et d'une simplicité extrême – que Bella portait le plus souvent. Et j'aimais l'idée qu'elle porte ce genre de sous-vêtement, qu'elle ait suffisamment confiance en elle – et en moi – pour ne pas se sentir obligée de se « _déguiser »_ en portant tous les jours des vêtements – ou des sous-vêtements – sexy qui n'étaient simplement… pas Bella…

Bien entendu, j'étais un homme et ce genre de tenue – guêpière, porte-jarretelle et talon aiguille… – me plaisait… beaucoup même… mais Bella n'en avait pas besoin… elle était sublime… quoi qu'elle porte. Et encore plus quand elle était nue.

**_« Je t'aime tellement mon Amour… »_**

Je me penchai et l'embrassai doucement le long de sa mâchoire et remontai doucement jusqu'à son oreille. Alors que je mordillai le lobe de son oreille, je sentis la petite main de ma femme venir me caresser à travers le tissu de mon boxer.

Je lui murmurai sans relâche à quel point je l'aimais, à quel point ce qu'elle me faisait était bon et merveilleux. Mes mains partirent d'elles-mêmes à l'assaut de son corps. Je caressai son ouverture, chaude et mouillée – je pouvais le sentir – à travers sa petite culotte.

Bella se tortillait de plus en plus dans mes bras. Elle n'était plus que plaintes silencieuses et gémissements. Ce fut elle, qui, la première passa outre la barrière de nos sous-vêtements. Je faillis défaillir quand ses doigts chauds s'étaient enroulés autour de moi. J'avais eu envie de pleurer qu'elle avait commencé à aller et venir sur mon sexe tendu pour elle. Ce geste – cette intimité – m'avait tellement manqué.

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, j'avais détruit la fine étoffe de coton qui composait sa petite culotte. Elle gisait en lambeaux – en partie sur les draps, en partie encore enroulée autour de mes doigts – laissant Bella totalement offerte pour moi.

Je la voulais. Maintenant.

Bella dut sentir l'urgence de mon besoin – ou peut-être partageait-elle la même urgence - toujours est-il qu'elle descendit rapidement mon caleçon sur mes jambes et écarta plus largement ses cuisses et releva légèrement le bassin pour m'inviter en elle.

Elle posa sa main sur ma joue et me força à la regarder dans les yeux.

**_« Je t'aime Edward… »_** Elle caressa ma joue et tendis le cou pour venir trouver mes lèvres.

Je répondis à son baiser en liant nos mains gauches ensemble et les portais au dessus de sa tête. Puis attrapant mon sexe de mon autre main, je me guidai à son entrée glissante. Sans la quitter des yeux, je la pénétrai. Doucement. Centimètre après centimètre. Profitant pleinement de la sensation de mon corps emprisonné dans le sien.

Quand je fus en elle jusqu'à la garde je m'arrêtai. Je soupirai de bonheur. C'était si bon. Mon regard toujours ancré dans celui de ma femme, je posai mon front contre le sien. Nous respirions le même air. Nos souffles se mélangeaient. Nos lèvres se frôlaient.

J'eus besoin de tout mon contrôle pour ne pas jouir dans l'instant. Les yeux brillants de plaisir – et de désir – de Bella étaient loin de m'aider. Quand Bella remua lentement ses hanches, je me retirai doucement pour revenir sur le même rythme. Puis je recommençai une nouvelle fois et encore une fois. Toujours un peu plus vite. Toujours un peu plus fort. Toujours un peu plus loin.

L'amour que je pouvais lire dans le regard de Bella m'encourageait à continuer. Encore et encore. Sous ses gémissements de plaisir, ma main libre caressa son corps autant que notre position me le permettait. Tantôt sa cuisse remontée contre la ma hanche. Tantôt ses seins. Tantôt son doux visage. Je ne me lassais pas de la sensation du satin de sa peau sous mes doigts.

Sur le point d'exploser et après une dernière caresse sur sa main rougie par le plaisir, je glissai ma main entre nos corps et allais titiller son petit point sensible. Bella se crispait à chaque frôlement de mes doigts sur son clitoris gonflé.

Bella luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts – comme moi, elle ne voulait pas rompre notre _« seconde »_ connexion – elle était sur le point de jouir. Et j'en heureux parce que je ne pensais pas pouvoir me retenir beaucoup plus longtemps.

Avec une dernière poussée – plus vigoureuse – et un dernier pincement sur sa chair sensible, le plaisir de Bella explosa sous mon regard. Tout son corps se crispa, son dos s'arqua projetant ainsi ses seins aux pointes dressées contre mon torse. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites mais elle lutait toujours pour continuer à me regarder dans les yeux.

**_« EDWARD ! »_** cria-t-elle… **_« OUUUIIII…. »_**

Son sexe se resserra spasmodiquement autour du mien et se fut ma perte. Je jouis à mon tour. Je me libérai en plusieurs longs jets tout au fond de son ventre. C'était puissant et divin. Totalement merveilleux.

**_« Belllla…. »_** Ce fut tout ce que je pus dire avant de m'effondrer sur le corps de ma femme.

Ça avait été si… bon… si… fort…

Avant que je ne m'en rende compte les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et sans que je ne puisse les en empêcher, elles commencèrent à couler sur mes joues. Je finis par fermer les yeux et laissai ma tête reposer dans le creux de son cou.

J'enroulai mes bras autour de son corps pour me blottir aussi près d'elle que possible et la serrai contre moi de toute mes forces. Je sentis Bella en faire autant, ses petits bras entourant mes épaules et ses jambes se glissant et se nouant aux miennes.

Aussi près l'un de l'autre qu'il était humainement possible. Nous ne voulions faire qu'un.

Au bout d'un instant, je remarquai que le corps de Bella était secoué de sanglots. Ou alors c'était le mien. Ou peut-être encore c'était nos deux corps partageant la même souffrance.

Entre deux sanglots, je lui répétais à quel point je l'aimais, à quel point elle m'avait manqué, à quel point j'avais besoin d'elle. Je n'étais pas sur qu'elle puisse comprendre ce que je disais mais je continuais. Encore et toujours.

Après quoi… cinq minutes ? Une heure ? Plus ? Je n'avais aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulé, je commençai à me calmer. Les douces mains de Bella qui caressaient tendrement le haut de mon dos me ramenaient lentement à la réalité.

Je relevai la tête et parsemai de baiser le chemin qui allait de son épaule à sa bouche. Je picorai un instant ses lèvres puis l'embrassai à pleine bouche. Sans rompre notre baiser, je me laissai rouler sur le coté, emportant son petit corps – autant imbriqué au mien que possible – avec moi.

A bout de souffle, nos lèvres se séparèrent, je rouvris les yeux et tombai sur son regard brun. Ses yeux étaient cerclés de rouges : Bella aussi avait pleuré. Je portai ma main sur sa joue et la caressai tendrement, emportant les derniers résidus de ses larmes avec le bout de mon pouce.

**_« Je t'aime… tellement… »_**

**_« Plus que ma propre vie… »_** Finit-elle pour moi, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Nous avions passés les minutes suivantes ainsi, en silence, à simplement nous regarder dans les yeux. Ce n'était pas un silence gêné ou autre. Bien au contraire : c'était un moment tendre et paisible.

Après un long moment, Bella commença à frissonner, elle commençait à avoir froid. Je la serrai plus fort contre moi et en me tortillant sur place tout en tirant sur les draps, je finis par nous recouvrir entièrement. Je nous bordai du mieux possible et grimaçai en sentant mon sexe à demi ramolli quitter la chaleur du sien dans la manœuvre.

Bella s'enroula comme du lierre autour de moi et posa sa tête sur ma poitrine, le haut de son crane sous mon menton. A nouveau, nous passions de longues minutes comme ça, à nous câliner.

**_« Bella ? »_** Finis-je par lui demander.

**_« Humm… »_** Répondit-elle, à moitié endormi.

Je laissai mes doigts courir sur ses bras, de son épaule à son poignet et je remontai.

**_« Je pensais à un truc… »_**

J'attendis un instant et comme Bella ne disait rien je crus qu'elle s'était endormie. Pas grave. Je lui en parlerais demain matin. Je n'étais pas à une douzaine d'heures près. Après une ou deux minutes, je sentis sa petite main dessiner des motifs aléatoires sur mon flan.

**_« A quoi pensais-tu ? »_**

Je resserrai mon étreinte autour avant de lui répondre.

**_« On devrait partir… »_**

Bella se raidit dans mes bras avant de se relever légèrement pour plonger son regard chocolat intense dans la forêt luxuriante du mien.

**_« Et quitter Forks ? »_** demanda-t-elle, surprise.

Je caressai sa joue tendrement et pris une profonde inspiration avant de lui répondre :

**_« Pas forcement pour toujours… mais on pourrait… je ne sais pas… partir quelques temps… une sorte de vacances… pendant un mois… peut-être une semaine… ou même juste un week-end… seulement toi et moi… loin de tout… pour nous retrouver… nous reconstruire… »_**

À nouveau, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

**_« D'accord… » _**Elle réfléchit un instant avant d'ajouter : **_« Mais tu vas pouvoir partir ? Avec l'hôpital ? »_**

**_« Ne t'inquiète pas mon Amour… j'en fais mon affaire… je n'ai presque pas pris jours de repos depuis… depuis… pas mal de temps… »_** Soupirais-je. **_« Au pire… je ferais jouer mes « relations » » _**ajoutais-je en souriant pour détendre l'atmosphère.

**_« Faut bien que ça serve… d'être le fils du « patron » ». _**Continua-t-elle en rigolant.

Elle bailla longuement et se recoucha sur mon torse. Elle était fatiguée. Moi aussi. Nous avions eu une soirée éprouvante – tant physiquement qu'émotionnellement – je fermai les yeux et ajoutais :

**_« Dormons maintenant mon Amour… nous verrons le reste demain… »_**

Je fredonnai doucement une mélodie que je jouais souvent au piano pour elle – je l'avais composé en pensant à Bella au tout début de notre histoire - et rapidement, je sentis son souffle devenir lourd et régulier contre mon torse. Bella s'était endormie. Je ne tardais pas à la rejoindre dans son sommeil.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je dormis profondément, paisiblement. Sans faire de cauchemar_…_

**FIN**

_(pour le moment ?)_

_Comme d'habitude (* Numéroté) sont en photo sur ma page FB... **Debby Fiction**_

_J'espère n'avoir « perdu » personne en cours de route… je sais que certains passages ont été « durs » à lire… (Croyez-moi… ils ont été encore plus durs à écrire…) mais cette idée me… hante… depuis pas mal de temps déjà… je voulais l'écrire…_

_Laisser moi un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé…_

_Encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe… j'ai essayé d'en supprimer un maximum… mais vu que j'ai écris et relu dans la lancée il est plus que probable que certaines soient passé entre les mailles du filet de ma correction…_


	3. 13 Aout 2012

_Bonjour tout le monde,_

_Comme promis voici la suite… j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre_

_Ce chapitre est moins… triste que le précédent… même si certains passage peuvent encore être… durs…_

_Encore merci pour vos reviews et vos messages d'encouragement… ils me vont droit au cœur…_

_Ce chapitre est « dédicacé » à Nic Cullen15000 qui m'a fait mourir de rire sur Facebook alors que j'étais coincée avec un Edward… lui-même dans une « drôle » de situation…_

_Résumé : 13 Aout… Date importante pour Edward et Bella… ils y fêtent leur anniversaire de mariage…_

_Disclaimer… rien est à moi… même pas Edward… sniff… tout est à SM… quelle chance… j'écris ou plutôt je gribouille juste pour le plaisir_

_**WARNING : Le Rating est en M... Ce n'est pas pour rien... scène de sexe plus qu'explicite... alors si tu n'en veux pas... passe ta route... et je vous rappelle que l'histoire est classé en Romance et DRAMA… alors… « Âmes sensibles » préparez vos mouchoirs…**_

_Merci à Nic **Cullen15000 **d'avoir relu et corrigé… C'était vraiment adorable – et rapide – de ta part ;-) _

_Bonne Lecture_

**13 Aout 2012 – 3**ème ** anniversaire**

Ce jour là, c'est un fin rayon de soleil qui tombait directement sur mon visage qui me réveilla. J'ignorais l'heure qu'il était mais – pour une fois – le soleil avait l'air décidé à briller sur Forks. Je souris : c'était une chose rare dans ce coin perdu de l'état de Washington… même pour un 13 Aout…

La journée s'annonçait bien…

Sans ouvrir les yeux, je m'étirai lentement. Paresseusement, tel un chat. J'étais bien, reposé, malgré ma courte nuit, j'étais rentré tard de l'hôpital hier soir. Ma dernière opération avait trainée en longueur : l'appendice que je devais enlever avait littéralement explosé devant moi et pour couronner le tout, ma patiente avait fait une réaction à l'anesthésiant qui avait été utilisé pour l'endormir. Résultat : une opération qui durait normalement environ 45 minutes m'avait pris plus de 3 heures sans compter que j'étais resté jusqu'à ce que ma patiente soit stable et réveillée en chambre post-op.

Finalement, j'avas réussi à rentrer à la maison bien après une heure du matin. Comme tout était silencieux dans la maison, j'étais monté directement pour aller me coucher et je m'étais endormi dès que ma tête avait touché l'oreiller.

J'ouvris les yeux en sentant quelque chose remuer près de moi, je me tournais lentement sur le coté – histoire de ne pas réveiller la silhouette endormie – ma femme, ma merveilleuse Bella était toujours dans les bras de Morphée – le petit veinard… j'étais un peu jaloux…

Complètement tourné vers elle, j'appuyai ma tête sur ma main et la regardai dormir : elle était allongée sur le ventre serrant son oreiller entre ses bras, le visage tourné vers moi, ses boucles brunes étalées sur ses épaules. Ses joues étaient encore rougies par le sommeil, ses lèvres roses pales, légèrement entre-ouvertes pour laisser passer son souffle régulier.

Elle était si belle…

Tout en la regardant dormir, je repensai à l'année qui s'était écoulée. Nous avions eu tellement de… _choses_ à surmonter. Le lendemain matin après notre… « _Réconciliation »_, nous avions beaucoup parlé, de notre bébé, de la possibilité de faire non pas une thérapie mais de voir un conseiller spécialisé dans le deuil. J'avais appelé l'hôpital et je m'étais fait porter pâle pour la journée. Nous avions alors pu prendre notre temps. Nous avions flemmardés toute la matinée au lit avant de finalement nous décider à nous lever juste avant midi. Bella m'avait aidé à ranger mes valises pendant que les lasagnes – que ma mère nous avait laissé au congèle – étaient dans le four.

Nous avions mangé tranquillement puis en début d'après-midi, Bella m'avait timidement demandé si je pouvais l'accompagner voir notre fille. Bien entendu j'avais accepté. Nous nous étions préparés en silence puis après un détour par le fleuriste, nous avions été au cimetière.

Bella s'était crispée dès que j'avais arrêté ma voiture à l'entrée du cimetière. Je lui avais pris la main et lui avais demandé si elle était sûre : rien – et certainement pas moi – ne l'obligeait à y aller aujourd'hui. Nous pouvions très bien faire demi-tour et rentrer à la maison mais Bella m'avait affirmé qu'elle _« voulait »_ le faire. Elle en avait _« besoin »_. J'avais alors fait le tour de la voiture pour l'aider à sortir puis j'avais enroulé mon bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir. Ou la rattraper si jamais elle venait à flancher.

Lentement, je l'avais guidé jusqu'à la tombe de notre bébé. Elle avait commencé à trembler en voyant l'ange de marbre blanc que j'avais choisi pour veiller à tout jamais sur notre précieuse et magnifique petite fille. L'ange mesurait environ un mètre vingt et tenait dans ses bras une plaque de marbre rose en forme de cœur sur laquelle j'avais fait encadrer une photo de notre bébé accompagnée d'une courte épitaphe.

_Bébé Cullen_

_14 Décembre 2010_

_Partie trop tôt – Aimée à jamais_

_Vole parmi les anges_

En silence, j'avais remplacé le bouquet présent dans le vase posé aux pieds de la statue par celui que j'avais apporté. Après avoir embrassé deux de mes doigts et je les avais sur la photo de mon bébé.

**_« Tu… tu viens… souvent ? »_** M'avait demandé Bella en regardant le bouquet de lys blanc légèrement fané que j'avais dans la main. Sa voix était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

**_« Je viens au moins une fois par semaine »_** lui avais-je répondu en la reprenant dans mes bras : **_« Je lui apporte des lys blancs… toujours… je lui dis que nous l'aimons… et qu'elle nous manque… »_**

**_« Merci… »_**

A son tour Bella s'était approchée de l'ange, elle avait doucement caressé la plaque de marbre puis elle s'était écroulée, finissant à genoux dans l'herbe tandis que son petit corps était secoué de violents sanglots. L'espace d'un instant je m'étais revu lors de ma première _« visite »_ : j'avais passé des heures à pleurer… c'est mon père qui était venu « m'aider à me relever » et il avait du appelé Emmett – mon frère – en renfort. J'ignorais toujours comment Carlisle avait su que j'étais là mais sa présence m'avait aidé.

A mon tour , j'espérais être assez fort pour soutenir Bella.

Sans rien dire, je m'étais agenouillé à côté d'elle et l'avais serré dans mes bras. Je nous avais bercé doucement en embrassant le haut de sa tête.

**_« Elle aurait eu 8 mois aujourd'hui… »_** M'avait-elle dit quand elle se fut suffisamment calmée.

**_« Je sais… »_** C'est uniquement en parlant que je m'étais aperçu que je pleurais mais ça m'était égal.

**_« Comment… on est sensé… vivre… sans… elle ?»_** Me demanda-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

**_« Ensemble… j'ai… besoin de toi… Bella… »_** Lui avais-je avoué. **_« J'ai tellement besoin de toi… »_**

**_« Moi aussi… »_**

C'est Bella, qui, en remuant à côté de moi, me sortit de mes tristes souvenirs. Elle bougeât encore un peu avant de tourner la tête de l'autre côté, elle n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Je me levai sans faire de bruit et descendis rapidement préparer le petit-déjeuner. Je voulais la surprendre – et la gâter – en lui montant un plateau dans la chambre.

Je me dépêchai de revenir à l'étage, Bella dormait toujours quand j'entrai dans la chambre. Je posai mon chargement sur ma table de nuit et entrouvris les doubles rideaux pour profiter pleinement de la lumière naturelle. Je me recouchai à ma place dans le lit et entrepris de réveiller ma douce épouse.

Du bout des doigts, je caressai son bras – observant la chair-de-poule se former sur sa peau – je me penchai un peu plus et posai mes lèvres sur son épaule pour l'embrasser doucement, remontant lentement sur son cou pour finir sous son oreille.

Mes doigts quittèrent son bras pour attraper le drap qui la recouvrait et le rejetai au pied du lit. Elle frissonna quand sa peau se retrouva en contact avec l'air frais matinal. Je suivis des yeux ses longues jambes fuselées jusqu'à être stoppé par la fine nuisette – en voile bleu ciel – qu'elle portait. Celle-ci était un peu remontée sur ses hanches et me laissait voir les contours de la petite cullote assortie qu'elle portait dessous. (*1)

Je posai ma main sur la peau nouvellement dénudée en accentuant mes baisers. Je caressais sa cuisse un peu plus fermement et elle s'étira doucement.

**_« Edward… »_** Je pouvais entendre le sourire dans sa voix : **_« Laisse moi dormir… »_**

**_« Il est 10 heures… il faut se lever… »_** Je me rapprochai encore un peu plus et l'embrassai sur la joue. **_« En plus… j'ai une surprise pour toi… »_**

Cette fois Bella ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête pour me regarder.

**_« Pour moi ? »_**

**_« Hun… hun… »_** Acquiesçais-je. **_« Mais il faut se réveiller… »_**

**_« C'est bon… je suis réveillée… » _**Elle se tourna complètement pour me faire face puis s'étira lentement, faisant – au passage – remonter sa nuisette encore un peu plus haut sur sa taille. J'étouffais tant bien que mal un grognement devant cette vision pour le moins… excitante… **_« Elle est où ma surprise ? »_**

Je rigolai et me penchai vers sa bouche et murmurai contre ses lèvres :

**_« Chaque chose en son temps… »_** Je posai un petit baiser sur sa lèvre inférieure. **_« Déjà… Bonjour mon tendre Amour… »_** J'embrassai sa lèvre supérieure. **_« Bon anniversaire de mariage… »_**

Je l'embrassai un peu plus passionnément, ma langue caressant ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elle les entre-ouvre et me laisse approfondir notre baiser.

Je me déplaçai de façon à la surplomber, en appui sur mes avant-bras et mes genoux – dont un s'était glissé entre ses cuisses – quand je sentis ses petites mains venir s'accrocher à mes cheveux, mon corps s'anima de lui-même et commença à onduler sur le sien. Ce n'est que lorsque Bella leva les hanches vers moi en gémissant que je réalisai ce que je faisais.

A bout de souffle, je quittai ses lèvres et roulai sur le côté alors que Bella gémissait de protestation, elle fit mine de me suivre mais je l'en empêchai d'un geste du bras.

**_« Edward… »_**

**_« On a pas le temps… » _** Lui appris-je. **_« Le petit-déjeuner va refroidir.. »_**

Je me redressai et attrapai le plateau sur la table de chevet. J'attendis que Bella soit correctement assise contre la tête de lit et déposai le petit-déjeuner entre nous. Je pris une tasse et lui tendis.

**_« Merci… »_** Me dit-elle en portant son café à ses lèvres.

Elle reposa sa tasse sur le plateau et je lui tendis une assiette contenant un assortiment de pancakes, d'œufs brouillés, de toasts et de bacon. Elle commença rapidement à manger. J'étais heureux : en un an, Bella avait retrouvé son appétit et les kilos qu'elle avait perdu. Elle avait retrouvé toutes ses courbes voluptueuses. De ses hanches pleines à ses fesses parfaitement bombées. J'adorai ses formes et j'avais toujours un mal de chien à ne pas constamment la toucher. J'attrapais mon assiette et mangeais rapidement quelques pancakes au miel.

**_« Tu es rentré tard cette nuit ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu te coucher… »_** Me demanda-elle entre deux bouchées.

**_« 1 heure… 1 heure 30… une appendicectomie a mal tourné… j'ai attendu que la patiente soit réveillée et stable pour rentrer… »_** Je caressai sa joue et j'ajoutai : « **_Et tu ne m'as pas entendu parce que je suis un mari prévenant… j'ai fait bien attention à ne pas faire de bruit, tu avais l'air épuisée… tu dois te ménager… »_**

Elle mordit dans un toast et bu une gorgée de café avant de me répondre.

**_« Je vais bien Edward… juste un peu de fatigue résiduelle… dernièrement la boutique m'a pris beaucoup de temps… mais c'est parce qu'Angela était en vacances… elle est revenue hier… je serais plus seule pour faire les gâteaux et m'occuper des clients… »_**

Je souris en la regardant prendre un autre toast, la boutique de Bella était une nouvelle chose dans nos vies. L'année dernière, quand nous avions commencé à voir Sam Uley – un conseiller spécialisé en deuil qui travaillait en partenariat avec l'hôpital – il avait été d'accord avec mon idée de partir en vacances. Il nous avait conseiller d'en profiter pour nous retrouver, pour discuter de ce que nous voulions à plus ou moins long termes. Il nous avait demandé d'être compréhensif et honnête l'un envers l'autre. De ne pas nous juger. Et surtout d'être honnête avec nous même. Nier ce que nous voulions vraiment ne nous avancerait à rien.

Alors nous étions partis dix jours après notre premier rendez-vous avec Riley – soit le 27 Aout – pour ne revenir que 5 semaines plus tard. Mon père avait été conciliant en m'accordant tous mes jours de congés d'un seul coup – et sans préavis – Alice avait failli péter un plomb quand elle avait réalisé que Bella ne serait pas à Forks pour son anniversaire. C'est un Jasper ultra-souriant – il avait compris que la demande de divorce qu'il avait rédigé pour moi, ne servirait pas – qui avait réussi à la convaincre que nous rejoindre – où que nous soyons à ce moment là – le 13 septembre pour fêter « l'événement » n'était pas une _bonne idée_. Il savait que nous avions besoin d'être seuls.

Nous avions fait nos valises et nous avions pris la route en direction de l'inconnu. Nous étions montés dans la voiture et étions partis à l'aventure, nous arrêtant quand le paysage nous plaisait, nous inspirait.

Nous avions commencé par rejoindre Los Angeles – Bella avait toujours rêvé de voir le « Walk of Fame » sur Hollywood Boulevard – puis nous avions décidé de remonter jusqu'à Chicago en empruntant la mythique « Route 66 ». Je m'étais alors arrangé pour que ma Volvo soit rapatriée jusqu'à Forks et j'avais loué une Cadillac Eldorado 1955. La rose, la même qu'Elvis (*2). Au début, Bella avait eu peur de la conduire – la « bête » était énorme – puis finalement elle avait adoré rouler – décapoté – cheveux au vent. Elle avait retrouvé son insouciance et sa joie de vivre.

Nous étions dans le Kansas – à Baxter Spring je crois – quand Bella m'avait dit qu'elle voulait retravailler. Pas à la bibliothèque du lycée – elle n'en avait plus envie et la place était prise – on avait alors reparlé de son rêve : celui d'ouvrir sa propre boutique où elle pourrait mettre à profit ses deux passions : la lecture/les livres et la pâtisserie. Je lui avais dit que c'était tout à fait réalisable, que nous nous en occuperions en rentrant à Forks.

Si – avec l'aide de Jasper – je n'avais pas eu aucun ennui pour débloquer les fonds nécessaires, trouver le lieu avait été plus… problématique. Les locaux disponibles à Forks n'étaient pas une chose très courante… et ils étaient soit trop grands, soit trop petits. Et quand on en trouvait un à la bonne taille, ils ne plaisaient pas à Bella. Finalement nous avions réussi à trouver le lieu parfait – sur Forks avenue – en début d'année et le temps de faire quelques travaux d'aménagements et de recevoir le matériel de cuisson ainsi que le mobilier cosy et Bella avait ouvert son petit commerce _« Les Lecteurs Gourmands »_ le 1 Mars et rapidement c'était devenu très réputé. Que ce soit pour l'aspect accueillant de l'espace détente et bibliothèque ou pour les délicieuses pâtisseries – j'étais bien placé pour le savoir à quel point ces gâteaux étaient bons – que Bella préparait, la boutique attirait beaucoup de monde.

En plus Bella proposait un accès libre au wifi, ce qui en faisait un lieu branché pour les jeunes, il n'était pas rare de les voir s'installer – en groupe ou seul – sur les différents canapés pour discuter, lire, travailler. Ou même en couple pour un premier rendez-vous amoureux.

Bella trouvait ça tellement mignon de voir deux jeunes adolescents se tourner autour puis finalement s'embrasser.

Bref la boutique marchait bien (plus que bien même – moins de six mois après l'ouverture Bella avait une employée et faisait des bénéfices) et ma femme y consacrait beaucoup de temps. Tellement prise dans ses commandes de livres, de matières premières pour les gâteaux et autres, il arrivait à Bella _« d'oublier »_ de manger. Je n'aimais pas ça mais comme elle ne perdait pas de poids, je m'en assurais – je savais que Bella ne pouvait s'empêcher de grignoter et de gouter les gâteaux qu'elle préparait – et surtout, elle était heureuse alors je ne disais trop rien.

J'avais juste peur que Bella ne se surmène trop et qu'elle finisse par craquer. Mais je savais qu'au fond, la vrai raison de son _« acharnement »_ au travail – en plus du fait qu'elle adorait ce qu'elle faisait – c'était qu'occupée comme ça, elle avait moins de temps pour penser, cogiter, douter.

La situation lui était ainsi plus facilement _« gérable »,_ Bella m'avait dit qu'elle allait finir par devenir folle si elle devait rester à coté du téléphone à attendre des nouvelles.

Cela faisait plus de 10 mois que nous avions eu notre premier contact avec l'agence d'adoption de Port-Angeles. Nous avions eu plusieurs rendez-vous avec diverses assistantes sociales, certaines étaient même venues inspecter notre maison pour savoir si elle était _« compatible »_ avec l'arrivée d'un bébé…

Nous n'avions plus de nouvelle depuis la mi-février et le _« Tout semble correct, nous vous recontacterons si nous avons un bébé à vous confier »_ qu'une des – trop – nombreuses assistantes sociales que nous avions vu nous avait dit.

La décision avait été à la fois tellement facile et extrêmement difficile à prendre.

Dans la dernière partie de notre voyage – celle qui nous ramenait à la maison – à Spokane (première ville de l'état de Washington dans laquelle nous nous étions arrêtés) pour être exact – Bella avait commencé à parler de notre famille, de la façon d'avoir des enfants…

Comme Sam nous l'avait demandé, nous avions été honnêtes : oui, je voulais des enfants… Bella aussi…

Mais ça n'avait pas été aussi simple…

Bella avait beaucoup pleuré, elle voulait me donner des enfants mais elle disait ne pas avoir la force mentale de risquer de perdre un autre bébé… elle n'était pas prête pour ça… elle doutait d'être prête un jour. Et Bella se reprochait de ne pas être en _« mesure »_ de me donner un enfant… elle le voulait – elle voulait donner naissance à mes enfants – mais elle ne pensait vraiment pas y arriver…

Elle se reprochait de ne pas être _« assez forte »_ pour me donner un enfant naturel, qui soit _« biologiquement » _comme moi. Bella m'avait même dit qu'elle comprendrait si je voulais la quitter pour une femme qui pourrait me donner des enfants à moi.

Je me rappelais lui avoir dit que je ne voulais pas juste _« des enfants qui soient biologiquement à moi »,_ je voulais des enfants avec elle… Je ne voulais pas (re)devenir père si ce n'était pas elle la mère de mon (mes) enfant(s).

Je lui avais alors reparlé de l'adoption… sans rejeter le concept… elle avait eu du mal à accepter l'idée, elle n'arrêtait de se reprocher la perte de notre fille et son _« refus »_ de tenter une nouvelle grossesse. Puis finalement, elle avait été d'accord, enthousiaste même…

Nous avions à peine défait nos valises qu'elle avait pris rendez-vous avec une agence d'adoption. Nous avions enchainé les rencontres et autres formalités pendant presque six mois et depuis nous attendions… de savoir si nous avions l'accord de l'agence d'adoption… qu'un enfant nous soit confié…

Et j'avoue parfois je perdais espoir, je me disais que l'agence avait refusé notre demande et que nous aurions jamais d'enfant mais je faisais tout mon possible pour garder mon optimisme devant Bella, je ne voulais pas qu'elle trouve une nouvelle façon de se le reprocher.

**_« He Ho ! T'es sur la lune ? »_** Bella agitait sa main devant mes yeux, me ramenant une nouvelle fois au moment présent.

**_« Je suis là… Je pensais… »_** Lui répondis-je en souriant.

**_« Et à quoi pensiez vous Monsieur Cullen ? »_** me demanda-t-elle en prenant le plateau du petit déjeuner pour le reposer sur ma table de chevet.

**_« Je pensais à vous Madame Cullen… je pensais à quel point je vous aime… »_**

Bella me sauta dans les bras et se blottit dans mes bras.

**_« Je t'aime aussi Edward… »_**

Je m'écartai un peu et me penchai pour l'embrasser. Elle répondit aussitôt à mon baiser et ses petites mains se glissèrent sous mon t-shirt, ses doigts caressant doucement ma peau.

Avant de perdre une nouvelle fois le contrôle, je m'écartai de Bella et la repoussai doucement.

**_« Bébé… »_**

**_« Edward… »_** gémi-t-elle de protestation.

Je savais ce qu'elle voulait – je le voulais aussi – mais j'avais d'autres projets pour nous. Bella m'adressa sa petite moue qui me faisait fondre et je faillis craquer mais je voulais rendre cette journée aussi spéciale que possible, hors si nous restions ici – dans ce lit – nous ne sortirions pas avant de très longues heures (ce qui en soit n'aurait pas été une mauvaise chose).

Avant de changer d'avis, je me penchai vers ma table de chevet, je fouillais rapidement dans le tiroir et en sorti un écrin que je tendis à Bella. Elle l'accepta en souriant, ses joues avaient une nouvelle fois pris une jolie teinte rose, elle avait toujours du mal à accepter les cadeaux ou autre attention… et pourtant j'adorais lui offrir un tas de chose, des fleurs, des bijoux, un CD… n'importe quoi qui m'aurait fait penser à elle alors que j'étais dans un magasin.

**_« Joyeux anniversaire mon Amour… »_**

Lentement, elle ouvrit l'écrin et en sorti la petite chevillière que je lui avais acheté pour l'occasion. En or rose, elle se composait de deux fines chaines l'une était ornée de minuscules perles d'or, l'autre était agrémentée de petits papillons. (*3)

Depuis nos dernières vacances Bella portait de plus en plus de robes, pour mon plus grand plaisir. J'aimais ça : ma femme était magnifique et ses jolies petites robes mettaient ses merveilleuses courbes encore plus en valeur. Je détestais ça : ma femme était magnifique et ses jolies petites robes mettaient ses merveilleuses courbes encore plus en valeur. Et moi j'étais un homme très amoureux et j'avais toujours beaucoup de mal à ne pas constamment toucher la peau exposée.

Bref, en voyant la chainette dans la vitrine de la bijouterie, je m'étais dit que ce serait le parfait bijoux pour mettre en valeur ses fines chevilles.

**_« Il est pas un peu grand ? » _**me demanda Bella en enroulant la chaine autour de son poignet.

**_« C'est une chevillière… ça ce mets… à la cheville… »_** Rigolais-je.

**_« Oh ! Elle est très jolie… magnifique même… » _**

Bella était de plus en plus rouge, elle avait même commencé à se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Je lui repris le bijou des mains et attrapais ses jambes que je posais sur mes cuisses.

**_« Je me suis dis que l'or rose serait du plus bel effet sur tes jolies jambes, à droite ou à gauche ? »_**

Je caressais doucement ses chevilles alors que Bella me regardait en haussant un sourcil.

**_« La chevillière ? À gauche ou à droite ? » _**Explicitais-je.

**_« Oh… je sais pas… choisis pour moi… » _**Répondit Bella en se laissant retomber en arrière contre la tête de lit et en remuant les chevilles sur mes cuisses.

**_« Choix difficile que vous me laisser là madame Cullen… »_** J'attrapai ses deux chevilles – une dans chaque main – et tirai dessus pour les porter à hauteur de mon visage. **_« Alors voyons voir… il y a plusieurs critères à prendre en compte, il faut bien faire attention… la cheville droite semble parfaitement convenir, elle est douce et fine mais il y a cette petite suite de grain de beauté, elle est si mignonne… ce serait dommage de la cacher » _**

En disant cela, je posais mes lèvres sur sa cheville et reliais du bout de la langue les neufs petites taches brunes. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Bella rejeter la tête en arrière et fermer les yeux en gémissant.

Je posai encore quelques baisers sur sa cheville et courbe de son pied, faisant glousser Bella – ma femme était chatouilleuse – je reposai sa jambe à coté de moi et m'intéressai de plus près à sa deuxième cheville.

**_« Ce qui nous laisse avec la cheville gauche, alors voyons voir… elle aussi belle que sa jumelle, sa peau est douce et sans défaut… »_** Je passai la chainette autour de son pied et l'accrochai rapidement. Elle était juste à la bonne taille, elle pouvait bouger avec un jeu d'environ 1 centimètre sans pour autant glisser. **_« Parfait… »_** J'embrassais doucement sa voute plantaire. **_« Je crois vraiment, qu'il a été dessiné et créé pour cette magnifique cheville… »_**

Bella remua la jambe en rigolant, elle avait toujours été plutôt chatouilleuse au niveau des pieds. Qu'importe, j'aimais la douceur de sa peau alors je continuais.

**_« Edward… »_**

Mon prénom dans sa bouche était quelque part entre le gloussement et le gémissement.

Je me tournai de façon à me retrouver agenouillé entre ses jambes. Sa cheville toujours dans la main je me penchai pour une nouvelle fois poser mes lèvres sur sa peau douce. Je remontai doucement, parsemant son mollet de petits baisers parfois, je mordillai légèrement sa chair tendre et à chaque fois Bella grognait toujours un petit peu plus fort. Du coin de l'œil, je la voyais se tortiller et mordiller sa lèvre inférieure.

Arrivé à la hauteur de ses genoux Bella se redressa et la main plongée dans mes cheveux, elle essaya de m'attirer vers elle. Je relevai un peu la tête et croisai son regard chocolat profond.

**_« Non-non… »_**

**_« Edward… s'il te plait… »_** Gémit-elle, en tirant un peu plus fort sur ma tête.

**_« Non… Non… tu ne bouge pas… tu te détends et tu me laisse faire… » _**

Je reprenais mon occupation, je laissais ma langue caresser doucement la fine peau derrière son genou gauche puis je recommençais avec son autre jambe. Repartant de la cheville, je caressais une nouvelle fois la petite chaine de grain de beauté qui se trouvait là et remontai toujours un peu plus haut. Arrivé au sommet de sa cuisse, j'évitai sciemment son centre brûlant et portais mon attention sur sa cuisse droite. Avec l'interruption de ma magnifique épouse, elle avait été plus que négligée alors j'allais m'assurer que cette lacune soit comblée, goutant absolument chaque millimètre carré de sa peau si douce.

Plus je remontai sur sa jambe plus Bella se tortillait en essayant de d'ouvrir ses cuisses plus largement mais je les maintenais fermement à l'aide de mes doigts. Je voulais mener la danse, la conduire d'abord à la folie puis au plaisir, à mon rythme. Cette fois quand je fus à la jonction de ses cuisses je remontais sa petite nuisette bleue sur ses hanches juste assez pour laisser totalement apparaître le merveilleux et minuscule morceau de dentelle qui lui servait de shorty.

Je pouvais voir à quel point elle était excitée, sa petite culotte laissait paraître les taches humide de son désir et savoir que je pouvais provoquer un tel résultat juste en embrassant ses jambes m'emplissait de fierté.

Pendant que Bella gémissait de plus en plus fort tout en essayant de balancer ses hanches dans ma direction pour obtenir plus de contact, je traçais les contours de son sous-vêtement du bout du nez, inspirant son odeur à plein poumon – ma femme sentait divinement bon – avant de poser une multitude de baisers mouillés sur la bande de peau juste au dessus de la dentelle. Puis je remontai un peu plus pour rejoindre son nombril – zone que je savais extrêmement sensible chez Bella – j'en fis le tour du bout de la langue avant de la plonger dans le petit creux.

Après plusieurs minutes, je fis le chemin retour pour redescendre lentement jusqu'à son intimité, mes doigts glissèrent sous la couture de son shorty et l'emportèrent avec elles le long de ses jambes. Mes mains en profitèrent pour caresser une fois de plus la peau douce de ses jambes, je souris contre son nombril quand mes doigts frôlèrent la fine chaine qui ornait maintenant se cheville. J'aimais couvrir ma femme de bijoux ou de cadeaux… même si elle râlait toujours en disant qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin.

Trêve de digression Edward, tu as un objectif… le plaisir de ta merveilleuse épouse…

Je reportai donc toute mon attention sur Bella et son mont de vénus, maintenant dénué, offert à ma vue. Sa peau presque totalement épilée était d'une douceur exquise, je résistais pas plus longtemps et posais mes lèvres sur le petit monticule de poils qui trônait superbement juste au dessus de son clitoris palpitant. Je l'embrassai à cet endroit un moment puis descendis encore de quelques petits centimètres et entourais de mes lèvres son petit point sensible. Je l'aspirai fermement dans ma bouche et Bella poussa un petit cri de surprise et de plaisir mêlés alors qu'une fois encore elle essayait de projeter son bassin dans ma direction en sentant mes dents mordiller sa chair si délicate.

J'aimais les bruits qu'elle poussait.

Je passais les minutes suivantes à chérir ce point si particulier tout en maintenant solidement les cuisses de mon adorable épouse largement ouvertes à l'aide des mes mains. Bella continuait de se débattre pour se libérer et d'une main agrippée dans mes cheveux, elle essayait de m'attirer plus près d'elle mais je continuais ma douce torture. Sans me presser, je la conduisis lentement vers l'orgasme en utilisant seulement mes lèvres, mes dents et ma langue.

Puis sans prévenir Bella explosa sous mes coups de langue, ses hanches se soulevèrent et tout son corps se crispa avant de convulser sous ma bouche, mon prénom en cri étranglé dans entre ses lèvres. Je continuais de laper son doux nectar alors que sa jouissance refluait peu à peu.

Quand Bella fut relativement immobile sous moi, je relevai la tête et regardai ma sublime épouse, elle était alanguie au milieu du lit, ses boucles brunes emmêlées étalées autour d'elle sur l'oreiller. Les yeux clos, son visage était encore rougi par le plaisir, les lèvres entre-ouvertes laissant passer son souffle irrégulier, elle était vraiment magnifique.

**_« Je t'aime tellement… »_**

J'avais été incapable d'empêcher les mots de sortir de ma bouche, pas que je le veuille vraiment. J'aimais Bella, elle le savait depuis près de huit ans, je n'avais aucune raison de ne pas lui dire… encore et encore… Et moi, je ne me lassais pas d'entendre ses mots de sa part… alors…

**_« Plus que ma propre vie… Edward… »_** Me répondit doucement Bella.

J'embrassai sa cuisse et profitai du fait que Bella ait lâché mes cheveux pour replonger sur son entre-jambe mais cette fois je délaissais son point sensible et concentrais toute mon attention sur sa petite fente. Recueillant son nectar sur le bout de ma langue puis lâchant ses cuisses une de mes mains se glissa sous la fine dentelle de sa nuisette pour aller enrober et caresser un de ses seins alors que la deuxième venait rejoindre ma bouche sur son intimité.

Du bout des doigts, j'écartais ses petites lèvres puis, avec ma langue, je pénétrais enfin mon paradis. Je n'imaginais rien de plus doux ou de meilleur que la saveur de ma Bella sur mon palais. J'étais réellement au paradis.

**_« Edddwaaard…. » _**

Bella avait repris ses gémissements et ses ondulations du bassin, seulement ma nouvelle position ne me permettait plus de la retenir. Elle pouvait donc, à volonté, envoyer son intimité pousser plus fort contre ma bouche. Afin de la contenter, je m'activais avec plus de vigueur, faisant aller-et-venir ma langue de plus en plus vite dans sa fente si serrée. Parfois je laissais mon petit doigt redessiner les contours de son clitoris et à chaque frôlement, son dos s'arquait un peu plus.

**_« Edward… plus… je t'en pris… »_**

Je sentis sa main – celle qui n'était pas crispée dans mes mèches en bataille – venir se poser sur la mienne qui cajolait doucement son sein gauche. A travers le fin tissu satiné de sa nuisette, je sentais ses doigts guider les miens, me _forçant_ à appuyer encore plus mes attouchements sur son sein. Je laissais Bella conduire nos caresses communes, pendant ce temps je concentrais mon attention sur mon autre main, et ma langue céda la place à mes doigts. Lentement je la pénétrais de deux doigts et sans attendre, j'entamais un léger mouvement de va-et-vient.

Presque aussitôt Bella recommença à se déhancher au même rythme que ma main, cherchant à approfondir chacune de mes pénétrations en gémissant toujours plus fort.

**_« Edward… »_** Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure rauque et absolument sexy.

**_« Bella… »_** Lui répondis-je en mordillant le petit creu de son aine.

**_« Je… Je… »_**

Remontant légèrement mon visage, je caressai son nombril du bout nez en souriant puis je lui demandai :

**_« Oui mon amour… Tu… tu ? »_**

Bella poussa deux ou trois gémissements avant de pouvoir répondre d'une façon à peu près cohérente :

**_« Je… peux… pas… je… t'en pris… je… presque… »_**

Ma femme était proche de l'orgasme, très proche, je sentais ses parois commencaient à se resserrer autour de mes doigts qui continuaient à bouger en elle, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort.

Sans interrompre les mouvements de mes mains sur les différentes parties de son merveilleux corps, je me redressai et allai retrouver sa bouche. Je l'embrassai avec passion pendant quelques minutes puis mes lèvres suivirent la ligne délicate de sa mâchoire, jouèrent un instant avec le lobe de son oreille avant de descendre sur son buste en suivant de très près la dentelle de sa nuisette.

Arrivé à hauteur de son sein inoccupé, je dégageais tant bien que mal le tissu encombrant puis en redessinai le galbe du bout des lèvres avant de saisir la pointe fièrement dressée entre mes dents.

Je la mordillais légèrement avant de l'aspirer avec force dans ma bouche, tétant goulument le petit bourgeon alors que Bella resserrait ses cuisses sur ma main pour alourdir encore plus la pression que ma paume exerçait sur son clitoris.

**_« EEEEDDDWWWAAAAAARRRRDDDD ! »_**

Il ne fallut plus longtemps avant que Bella n'éclate une nouvelle fois entre mes bras. Ses douces parois m'enserrant avec force, comme si elle voulait m'aspirer en elle pour ne plus me laisser partir.

Je continuai mes caresses pendant plusieurs minutes, le temps que Bella redescende une nouvelle fois de son apogée puis tirant des deux mains sur mes cheveux, elle m'incita à remonter mon visage à hauteur du sien et m'embrassa à pleine bouche, glissant immédiatement sa langue auprès de la mienne.

Le grognement étouffé par nos lèvres, m'apprit qu'elle pouvait encore sentir le gout de son nectar sur ma langue.

**_« Je… te… veux… en… moi… »_** M'ordonna-t-elle entre deux baiser.

**_« Je suis déjà en toi… »_** Lui répondis-je de la même façon en remuant mes doigts toujours profondément enfouis en elle.

**_« J'aime tes doigts… Vraiment… ils sont… magiques… mais c'est pas à cette partie de toi que je pensais… » _**

Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil, sur le réveil posé sur ma table de chevet, et je compris que je n'avais pas le temps.

**_« J'adorais mon amour… si tu savais à quel point… »_** Pour lui prouver mes dires, je balançais mes hanches – et mon érection – contre sa cuisse, pour qu'elle puisse se rendre compte de l'état dans lequel elle me mettait. **_« Mais… on a pas le temps… »_**

Elle lâcha mes lèvres et se recula autant que possible dans le faible espace qu'elle avait entre l'oreiller et ma tête. Elle ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans le mien. Je voyais qu'elle était surprise.

**_« Pourquoi ? On a tout le temps… » _**

Je souris contre ses lèvres, piquai un ou deux baisers et lui répondis :

**_« Désolé de vous contredire… mais aujourd'hui j'amène ma merveilleuse épouse déjeuner dans son restaurant préféré… la réservation est à 13 heures et le restaurant est assez loin alors… » _**

Portant, une de ses mains sur mon visage, Bella caressa tendrement ma joue.

**_« Tu n'avais pas à faire ça… »_**

Je tournais la tête et embrassais doucement sa paume.

**_« Je sais… mais c'est notre anniversaire… je devais 'marquer le coup'… »_**

**_« La chevillière était déjà un cadeau plus que suffisant… »_** Me dit-elle en relevant la jambe pour designer le bijou qui brillait sur sa peau si belle.

**_« Rien de ne sera assez ou trop pour toi mon amour… » _**

Les larmes aux yeux, elle m'attira à elle et m'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

**_« Je t'aime Edward… »_**

**_« Plus que ma propre vie… »_**

Je répondis avec enthousiasme à son étreinte et peu à peu je me laissai emporter par ses douces caresses et les ondulations de son bassin contre le mien.

A regret, je pris appui sur mes avant bras et m'écartai d'elle afin de retrouver un minimum mes capacités mentales. Bella avait toujours eu tendance à m'empêcher de penser 'correctement'

**_« Isabella Cullen… arrêtez de me déconcentrer… » _**

**_« Mais… Et toi ? »_** Me demanda-t-elle en caressant mon érection à travers mon bas de pyjama. Je grognais en réponse à cet attouchement si doux.

**_« Il est plus de 11 heures… ce qui nous laisse à peine une heure avant de partir… je ne commencerais pas une chose alors que je sais pertinemment que je n'aurais pas le temps de la finir… »_**

Je me redressai totalement et me retrouvais – une nouvelle fois – agenouillé entre ses genoux. Je regardais Bella, elle était toute rose et moite de plaisir, sa nuisette en satin et dentelle bleue pâle retroussée haut sur ses hanches, son sein droite s'échappant du décolleté, le minuscule shorty de dentelle assorti ayant rejoint depuis longtemps un endroit indéterminé dans la chambre – j'avais pas pris de temps de regarder où la pièce de lingerie avait atterri – me laissait voir son sexe luisant encore du plaisir éprouvé et du désir qu'elle ressentait toujours.

Ma femme était merveilleusement-magnifiquement-bandante.

Je devais vraiment me faire violence pour ne pas céder à mon envie et passer le reste de la journée à lui faire l'amour… encore et encore.

**_« Allez… toi… tu files sous la douche et tu te prépares… pendant ce temps je vais descendre le plateau et faire la vaisselle… » _**

Bella me fit une petite moue, et me tendis la main.

**_« Douche-toi avec moi… »_**

Je quittai le lit, je commençais à empiler les vestiges de notre petit déjeuner sur le plateau.

**_« Non… ce n'est pas une bonne idée… sinon nous n'allons jamais sortir de cette maison... »_**

**_« Je ne vois pas où serait le problème… »_** Me dit Bella en quittant le lit à son tour. Elle redressa sa nuisette, cachant à vue ses merveilleuses formes.

Je retins un petit gloussement – pas du tout viril – et m'abstins de répondre… il n'y avait aucun _« problème »_ à prendre une douche commune et continuer nos activités matinales.

J'allais franchir la porte quand – debout à l'entrée du dressing - elle me demanda :

**_« Qu'est ce que je dois mettre ? »_**

Je m'approchais d'elle et lui souris doucement.

**_« Ce que tu veux… tu seras magnifique… quoi que tu portes… »_**

Calant le plateau contre ma hanche, je me penchai et posai un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

**_« Prend ton temps… je vais utiliser la douche du palier »_**

Cette fois je me dépêchai de partir et descendis rapidement les escaliers. Je chargeai le lave-vaisselle et rangeai la cuisine avant de remonter. J'entrai dans la chambre et j'essayais de ne pas penser à Bella – nue et mouillée sous la douche – dans notre salle d'eau. D'autant plus que ma femme avait _malencontreusement_ omis de fermer totalement une des portes coulissantes, laissant ainsi flotter le doux parfum de son gel douche jusqu'à mes narines tandis que je pouvais parfaitement entendre l'eau couler – je pouvais presque percevoir les fines gouttes glisser sur son corps.

J'entrai rapidement dans le dressing et attrapai un costume noir et une chemise de la même couleur, une paire de sous-vêtement propre. Pour la cravate, je verrais en fonction de la tenue que Bella aurait choisie et me dépêchai de sortir de la chambre. Si je croisais Bella alors qu'elle sortait tout juste de sa douche, je ne tiendrais jamais mes résolutions.

Je m'enfermai dans la salle de bain de l'étage et j'entrai sous la douche – dieu merci, l'eau fraiche réussit à finir de me débarrasser de mon érection persistante – je me lavai rapidement. Comme j'utilisais souvent cette salle de bain – parfois j'avais des horaires totalement décalés par rapport à Bella et je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de réveiller Bella en utilisant notre salle de bain – il y a avait pas mal de mes produits de toilettes dans les placards, je me rasai et finis de m'habiller en vitesse.

En entendant le bruit caractéristique du sèche-cheveux, j'entrai dans la chambre. Je savais que Bella était habillée : elle détestait se coiffer avant d'enfiler ses vêtements, elle disait que ça la décoiffait et qu'elle avait bien assez de mal à « dompter sa crinière" comme ça. Donc je donnais un léger coup sur la porte et entrait.

Comme je m'y attendais, Bella était presque prête, elle avait même sorti une paire de chaussures à talon haut noire et rouge (*) qui me permettait facilement de deviner qu'elle genre de robe elle portait – ou au moins sa couleur – une robe « habillée » à dominance rouge. J'allais donc choisir une cravate de la même couleur dans le dressing. J'étais en train de la nouer autour de mon cou quand le ronronnement du sèche-cheveux s'arrêta, quelques secondes plus tard, Bella sortit de la salle d'eau, le regard baissé, elle lissait le tissu vaporeux de sa robe.

Rouge, avec une sur-dentelle noire sur le bustier, la robe fluide épousait à merveille les courbes de ma magnifique épouse. Le tissu tombait en toute légèreté jusqu'aux genoux et voletait autour de ses jambes à chacun de ses pas. Elle relava la tête et sursauta en me voyant debout de l'autre coté de la chambre.

**_« Tu es là… je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer dans la chambre… » _**

Je m'approchai de ma femme, posai mes mains sur ses hanches et me penchai pour l'embrasser doucement.

**_« Tu es magnifique… »_**

Bella remonta ses mains sur mon torse pour finir de serrer ma cravate et arranger mon col de chemise.

**_« Tu n'es pas mal non plus… »_** Elle tira doucement sur ma cravate et me désigna le bout de tissu. **_« Comment as-tu su quelle couleur ? »_**

**_« Je suis un homme très intelligent mon Amour… »_** Je l'embrassai doucement puis lui désignai la paire de talon haut qui trônait sur le coffre au pied du lit. **_« Et les chaussures m'ont bien aidé… »_**

**_« Beau travail de déduction Monsieur Cullen… si un jour vous décidé d'arrêter la médecine, je pourrais toujours demander à mon père de vous engager en tant qu'adjoint… »_** Rigola-t-elle.

**_« Très drôle Madame Cullen… tu es prête ? »_**

**_« Plus qu'à mettre mes chaussures… et c'est bon pour moi… »_**

A regret, je la lâchai afin qu'elle puisse aller enfiler ses escarpins. Perchées sur des talons d'une dizaine de centimètre ses jambes paraissaient encore plus fines et interminables qu'en temps normal.

**_« Je suis prête… »_** Me dit-elle en se retournant vers moi. **_« ça va ? »_**

**_« Tu es parfaite… On y va ? »_**

Je lui tendis la main – qu'elle prit – et la conduisis hors de la chambre. Je passai mon bras autour de sa taille et ne la relâchai qu'une fois arrivés dans le salon. Je connaissais Bella, et même si elle en portait de plus en plus souvent, elle restait très maladroite et la combinaison talons hauts/Escaliers pouvait être quelque chose d'extrêmement dangereux. Et aujourd'hui je ne voulais pas courir de risque inutile.

Dans le salon, je l'aidai à passer une légère veste et chopant mes clés sur le comptoir, nous partîmes rapidement. J'aidai Bella à prendre place dans la Volvo et me dépêchais d'en faire le tour pour m'installer derrière le volant.

Dès que nous eûmes quitté le centre de Forks et que nous fûmes sur l'US 101 N en direction de Port-Angeles, je posai ma main droite sur la cuisse de Bella et caressai sa peau douce du bout des doigts. Je souris en la sentant frémir et venir recouvrir ma main de la mienne, ses doigts s'entremêlant doucement avec les miens.

Tranquillement – pour une fois que je respectais les limitations de vitesse – nous roulions jusqu'à Port-Angeles, discutant de tout et de rien alors que le dernier album de Passenger jouait doucement en fond sonore.

A peine une heure après avoir quitté la maison, je me garai à quelque pas du restaurant. Je sortis de la voiture et j'en fis rapidement le tour pour aider Bella à quitter le véhicule. Je l'embrassai doucement puis main dans la main, nous rejoignîmes doucement le _Bella Italia_ – notre restaurant – c'est ici que je l'avais emmené diner la première fois que je l'avais invité à sortir. C'est également ici que je lui avais demandé de m'épouser il y a exactement 4 ans.

La serveuse – trop jeune, trop maquillée et pas assez vêtue – nous conduisit rapidement à notre table tout essayant d'attirer mon attention à grand renfort de décolleté et de déhanchement mais je n'avais d'yeux que pour ma Bella.

Ambre – la serveuse – finit par nous apporter un assortiment de _Bruschetta_ accompagné par deux verres de _Chianti_ en guise d'apéritif. Elle nous remit également la carte, même si je savais parfaitement ce que nous allions commander. Des _raviolis aux champignons_ pour Bella et un _Piccata de Veau au Marsala_ pour moi. Nous prenions toujours ces deux plats quand nous venions diner au _Bella Italia, _seuls nos dessert – quand nous en prenions – changeaient.

Nous mangions tranquillement, profitant simplement, de la présence de l'être aimé et de la vue sur le port. Parfois je sentais le pied – déchaussé – de Bella remonter doucement sur mon tibia. Je souris, ma femme me faisait du pied sous la table. J'emprisonnai sa cheville entre mes genoux puis glissai une main sous la nappe pour venir caresser _« l'intrus »_, je regardai Bella rougir alors que je jouais avec sa nouvelle chevillière.

Nous étions à peu près à la moitié de nos plats quand le téléphone de Bella sonna au fond de son sac. Je libérai sa cheville et elle se pencha pour récupérer son portable, je me demandai qui cela pouvait bien être. Bella jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'écran, elle ne semblait pas plus avancée que moi quand à l'identité de son interlocuteur.

**_« Numéro inconnu… »_**

Me dit-elle en désignant son téléphone.

Bizarre, notre famille et nos amis nous appelaient jamais en masqué.

**_« Décroche… »_** Suggérais-je. **_« C'est peut-être important… » _**

Elle porta rapidement le téléphone à son oreille :

**_« Allô ? » … « Oui c'est moi… » … « Enchantée… » … « Oui… oui… bien sur… » … « Oui… Bien sur… quand vous voulez… »_**

Pas simple de suivre une conversation quand vous ne pouviez entendre qu'un des interlocuteurs. Angoissé, je regardai ma femme passer par plusieurs stades de couleur, elle commença par pâlir puis rosir très légèrement alors que ses lèvres s'incurvèrent de plus en plus dans un sourire timide.

Comme elle souriait, j'en déduisis que cela ne devait pas être une mauvaise nouvelle.

**_« NON… Non… nous sommes justement à Port-Angeles… dites moi où et à quelle heure. Nous y serons… »_**

Bella releva la tête et me regarda tout en fouillant dans son sac. Elle en sortit un bout de papier puis me demanda :

**_« Un stylo… vite… je trouve pas le mien… » _**

Je cherchai dans ma poche intérieure et lui tendis mon stylo Mont-Blanc – Cadeau de Carlisle pour lors de mon acceptation en médecine : un bon médecin doit avoir un bon stylo pour rédiger ses ordonnances – je regardais ma femme griffonner quelque chose sur le bout de papier tout en hochant la tête, comme si son interlocuteur pouvait la voir.

**_« C'est noté… on se voit à 15 heure… encore merci Madame Peterson… »_**

Bella raccrocha et posa son téléphone à coté de son assiette et relava la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux. Les siens étaient pleins… de surprises… de peur… de joies…. Elle ouvrit et referma les lèvres plusieurs fois sans réussir à dire un mot. Son souffle commença doucement à prendre un rythme irrégulier, elle allait faire une crise de panique.

Me penchant par-dessus la table, je pris sa main gauche entre les miennes et la caressai doucement.

**_« Respire Bella… doucement… »_**

Je la regardai alors qu'elle calquait sa respiration sur la mienne. Quand elle fut suffisamment calme, je lui demandais :

**_« C'étais qui ? »_**

**_« Madame Peterson… »_**

Je fis rapide travaille de mémoire, je ne souvenais de personne portant ce nom là.

**_« Et qui est Madame Peterson ? »_**

**_« C'est… c'est… une femme de l'agence… d'adoption… »_**

Bégaya-t-elle.

Je bloquai. L'agence d'adoption avait appelé. Après presque 6 mois d'attente. J'avais peur d'oser espérer… que… enfin…

**_« Ils ont peut-être… un bébé… pour nous… »_**

Un bébé… Pour nous… enfin… l'air quitta mes poumons et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux….

Le seigneur aurait-il finalement entendu mes prières ?

**_« La mère biologique est à Port-Angeles cet après-midi… »_** Continua Bella. **_« Elle voudrait nous rencontrer avant de se décider… »_**

Bella porta sa deuxième main à l'amas de doigts emmêlés sur la table et serra fort.

**_« C'est… merveilleux… »_**

J'étais au-delà des mots. Je n'arrivais à exprimer ce que je ressentais. Je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais. J'étais heureux, excité et mort de trouille. Si jamais nous ne plaisions pas à la mère biologique, ou si elle changeait d'avis… nous nous serions précipité et fait une fausse-joie… nous nous serions permis d'espérer, d'y croire… et la chute n'en serait que plus forte.

**_« On va – peut-être – avoir un bébé… enfin… »_**

Son sourire était si beau, si grand que je ne pus retenir le mien. Elle était si belle.

**_« On devrait y aller… »_** Dit-elle précipitamment.

**_« Bella… »_**

Je retenais fermement ses mains dans les miennes pour l'empêcher de bouger.

**_« D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, nous avons rendez-vous à 15 heures… »_**

Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil sur ma montrer.

**_« Ce qui nous laisse plus d'une heure… »_**

**_« Je… j'ai tellement hâte… »_**

**_« Moi aussi Amour… mais nous devrions finir de manger »_**

**_« Ok… »_** Me dit-elle doucement.

Bella libéra une de ses mains et repris sa fourchette. Je l'imitais et piquais un morceau de veau. Je grimaçais, c'était presque froid. Je me forçais à manger encore quelques bouchées avant qu'Amber vienne débarrasser nos assiettes.

**_« Vous prendrez bien un dessert ? » _** proposa-t-elle en exhibant son décolleté sous mon nez.

**_« Bella ? »_**

**_« Je… je… non… »_**

Je la regardai en haussant les sourcils, Bella était très gourmande, il était rare qu'elle ne prenne pas de dessert.

**_« Tu es sûre ? »_**

**_« Je veux pas être en retard… » _**Murmura-t-elle doucement en faisant la moue.

**_« Bella… »_** Ricanais-je. **_« L'agence est à deux pas du Bella Italia… nous n'allons même pas avoir besoin de reprendre la voiture… tu as le temps de prendre un dessert… si tu en veux un… »_**

Elle hésita un instant et se tourna vers la serveuse, et du tousser de façon pas du tout discrète pour obtenir l'attention d'Amber.

**_« Je vais prendre une mousse aux marrons glacés… »_**

Aussitôt Amber se retourna vers moi :

**_« Et vous Monsieur… je peux vous apporter quelque chose ? »_**

**_« Je vais prendre des Canolli… s'il vous plait… »_**

La serveuse repartit en tortillant des fesses sur ses talons hauts.

**_« Elle peut toujours courir pour avoir un pourboire… » _**Grommela Bella en lançant un regard noir à la serveuse**. _ « Non… mais… un peu plus et elle s'assoit sur tes genoux pour de lire la carte des desserts… »_**

Ma femme était extrêmement jalouse et – bien qu'elle n'ait absolument aucune raison de l'être – j'adorais ça. Elle n'aimait pas quand d'autres femmes me _regardait d'un peu trop près_… le pire c'était quand une main s'égarait _malencontreusement _où elle ne devrait pas (mon bras, mon torse… mes fesses…) dans ces cas là Bella pouvait mordre.

Je ne pouvais rien dire. Premièrement parce que je n'aimais pas ça… j'étais marié et heureux de l'être. Deuxièmement, j'étais encore plus jaloux qu'elle… rien que l'idée qu'un homme puisse poser ses sales pattes sur ma Bella me rendait malade.

Dieu merci cela n'arrivait pas souvent, pas qu'ils n'essayaient pas mais je ne leur en laissais rarement l'occasion.

Je réussis à convaincre Bella de prendre le temps savourer son dessert puis une petite demi heure plus tard, j'allais au comptoir régler l'adition pendant que Bella allait faire un tour aux toilettes. Quand elle revint – après s'être un petit peu remaquillée – elle se glissa sous mon bras et enroula ma taille en passant son bras sous ma veste.

Dans la rue, je devais retenir Bella qui essayait de remonter la rue ne courant.

**_« Doucement mon Amour… » _**Lui dis-je en me penchant pour embrasser sa tempe.

**_« On a le temps… »_**

Elle s'arrêta et se tourna pour me faire face.

**_« Mais… »_** Protesta-t-elle en tirant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et en baissant la tête comme une petite fille prise en faute. **_« Je ne veux pas être en retard… »_**

Je portais ma main libre sur son visage et tout en caressant sa joue avec mon pouce je donnais une petite impulsion sur son menton, pour forcer Bella à me regarder.

**_« On a le temps… environ trente minutes pour remonter trois blocs et demi… ce n'est pas en arrivant avec plus de vingt minutes d'avance que les choses iront plus vite… »_** Je posai un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. **_« Puis je suis mort de trouille à l'idée de te voir courir dans ses chaussures... finir aux urgences ne ferait que nous retarder… »_** La taquinais-je.

**_« Je suis si pressée… »_**

**_« Je sais… moi aussi mon amour… »_**

En se retournant elle croisa son reflet dans la vitrine en face de nous.

**_« Je peux pas y aller comme ça… je ne suis pas assez bien habillée… je… je… »_**

**_« Bella… »_** Je posais mon index sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire. **_« Tu es très belle… »_**

Ma femme essaya de tirer sur le bas de sa robe mais tout ce qu'elle allait réussir à faire c'était accentuer son décolleté et froisser le tissu. J'attrapai ses mains et les retins prisonnières entre les miennes.

**« Regarde Edward… ma robe est trop courte… ****»** Elle se pencha et regarda ses jambes :

**_« Et mes chaussures… j'aurais pas du mettre des talons aussi hauts… comment veux-tu que je fasse bonne impression à la mère biologique habillée comme ça ? Personne ne me confierait un bébé… »_**

Je l'embrassai pour la faire taire avant qu'elle ne recommence à trop penser et à paniquer.

**_« Ta robe n'est pas trop courte… en comparaison des robes d'Alice on peut même dire qu'elle très longue… » _**

Ma sœur avait l'habitude de porter des robes, très belles certes mais vraiment très courtes – elles recouvraient à peine ses fesses – je ne savais pas comment Jasper supportait les gouts vestimentaires de ma sœur, en tant que grand frère je n'aimais pas spécialement l'idée qu'elle sorte si… _peu vêtue… _

**_« Et tes chaussures sont très bien… Elles mettent tes jolies jambes en valeur… et avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit… non, elles ne sont pas trop hautes… pense aux chaussures plate-forme à talons de vingt centimètres d'Alice ou de Rose… »_** Je l'embrassais une nouvelle fois. **_« Crois-moi… Tu es parfaite… »_**

Bella posa son front contre mon torse en soupirant, je la serrai fortement contre moi et la berçai doucement – en pleine rue – certains passants nous regardaient bizarrement. Ils aillent au Diable. Ma femme avait besoin de soutien et de réconfort, j'allais lui donner… Peu importe l'endroit…

**_« Si je ne plais pas à la mère biologique… »_**

**_« C'est un risque à courir… même si je ne pense pas que cela soit possible… tu es la personne la plus douce et la plus aimante du monde… »_**

Après plusieurs minutes à la bercer doucement, je repris :

**_« Bella… on devrait y aller… nous allons finir par être en retard… »_**

**_« Tu as raison… »_**

Bella s'écarta et reprit ma main dans la sienne. Nous avancions doucement dans la rue, regardant les diverses vitrines et les magasins sur le chemin.

**_« Tu crois qu'on devrait lui acheter quelque chose ? à la mère biologique… »_**

Je n'en avais aucune idée, quel était l'usage dans une telle situation ? Que pouvions acheter – offrir – à une femme qui allait _peut-être_ nous donner son bébé ?

**_« Je ne sais pas… on devrait… déjà la rencontrer… puis en fonction… voir si elle a besoin de quelque chose… »_**

**_« Oui… »_**

Il était 15 heures moins cinq quand nous arrivâmes devant l'agence. Bella fouilla dans son sac et en ressortit le bout de papier sur lequel Bella avait écrit tout ce que ce que Madame Peterson lui avait dicté au téléphone.

Suivant les indications, nous montions au troisième étage et trouvions facilement le bureau de Madame Peterson. Je frappais doucement contre la porte et l'ouvris quand on nous invita à entrer.

Madame Peterson était une petite femme d'une soixantaine d'années, dans le temps, elle avait du être blonde mais maintenant ses cheveux blancs étaient remontés en chignon au dessus de sa tête. Ses yeux étaient bleus et pétillaient derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Son visage était doux et souriant, elle semblait être une personne d'une grande gentillesse.

Je refermais la porte quand elle leva la tête pour nous regarder.

**_« Madame et Monsieur Cullen, je suppose... » _**

J'hochai la tête pour confirmer. Elle se leva et fit le tour de son bureau et s'approcha de nous en nous tendant la main.

**_« Je suis Elizabeth Peterson… Je suis ravie que vous ayez pu vous déplacer dans un délai aussi court… »_**

**_« Nous étions à Port-Angeles… »_** Répondit Bella.

**_« Bien… installez-vous… je vais vous expliquer… »_**

Une main au bas de son dos, je guidais Bella jusqu'au bureau et m'installai sur la chaise à coté d'elle. Comme elle semblait vraiment nerveuse, je pris sa main dans la mienne et nouai nos doigts ensemble.

**_« Bien… alors… nous avons peut-être un enfant… à vous confier… Bree – la mère biologique – est enceinte d'environ 8 mois, elle doit accoucher le 23 septembre… » _**Elle fit une petite pause et regarda doucement, comme pour juger de notre réaction. **_« Elle a vu votre dossier… visionné votre vidéo… bref… vous lui avez plu… mais comme je vous l'ai dit au téléphone Madame Cullen, elle voudrait vous rencontrer avant de se décider… »_**

J'hochais la tête à nouveau.

**_« Bien sur… nous comprenons… »_** Affirmai-je en resserrant ma prise sur les doigts de ma femme. Pour la rassurer… pour me rassurer… je n'étais pas vraiment sur.

**_« Donc, Bree est ici cet après-midi, elle doit passer pour son échographie du troisième trimestre… donc… elle attend dans une salle de repos de la clinique au premier étage… donc si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions… nous pourrions aller la voir… »_**

Je regardais Bella, elle semblait à mi-chemin entre une exaltation totale et une peur monstrueuse.

**_« Non… je ne vois pas de question pour l'instant… »_**

**_« Très bien… allons-y… »_**

En silence nous suivîmes madame Peterson dans un dédale de couloir et d'ascenseur puis finalement, elle s'arrêta devant une porte. Une main sur la poignée, Mme Peterson se tourna vers nous.

**_« J'ai oublié de vous préciser… Bree est jeune… » _**

Bella et moi la regardâmes surpris, plus la mère biologique était jeune, plus les risques de complication de la grossesse étaient _minimes_ même si mon 'expérience personnelle' me rappelait que même avec une « patiente » jeune et en bonne santé, n'importe quoi pouvait arriver… Bella n'avait que 23 ans quand elle avait perdu le bébé…

Je secouais la tête… ce n'était pas le moment de repenser à… ça…

**_« Très jeune… Bree vient d'avoir 15 ans… fin juillet… »_** Continua Elizabeth.

Je me figeais, oui en effet… c'était jeune… vraiment jeune…

Madame Peterson, entrebâilla la porte et passa la tête dans l'ouverture.

**_« Bree… les Cullen sont là… tu veux toujours les voir ? »_**

La jeune fille lui répondit mais c'était trop diffus pour que je puisse comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

Elizabeth ouvrit largement la porte et nous fit signe d'entrer.

**_« Après vous… »_**

Je serrai la main de Bella et la poussai légèrement.

Bree était assise, dans un fauteuil, elle était en train de lire un manuel scolaire. Elle le posa et allait pour se lever. D'un geste de la main, Bella et moi lui fîmes signe de rester assisse.

**_« Bonjour… »_**

Bree avait vraiment l'air jeune… encore plus que les 15 ans qu'elle avait… Elle était pâle avec de long cheveux bruns, d'une certaine façon, elle ressemblait à Bella au même âge – je ne la connaissais pas encore mais Renée s'était fait un plaisir de me montrer chacun des albums de sa fille – et malgré son gros ventre, elle semblait douce et innocente. L'une des rares différences entre Bella et Bree était la couleur de leur yeux, ceux de Bella était d'un chocolat profond alors que ceux de Bree étaient verts clairs.

On pouvait facilement voir qu'elle serrait une très belle jeune femme dans quelques années.

L'assistante sociale prit place dans le second fauteuil alors que nous nous installions sur le canapé. Bella était tellement proche de moi, qu'elle était presque assise sur mes genoux. J'enroulai mon bras autour de ses épaules et l'attirai encore plus près de moi. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Comment commençait-on ce _genre_ de discussion ?

**_« Nous allons peut-être commencer par faire des présentations… officielles… Alors… comme vous le savez, je suis Elizabeth Peterson, je suis assistante sociale au Carter Center, je travaille ici depuis plus de 30 ans… »_** Puis elle ajouta sur le ton de la confidence : **_« Je crois que je suis la plus vieille « employée » de l'agence… Monsieur Cullen ? »_**

**_« Heu… oui… je suis Edward Cullen, j'ai 25 ans… je suis médecin… je fini ma 4_****_ème année d'internat… je vais commencer mon année de spécialisation… »_**

Bree hocha la tête en me regardant.

**_« Madame Cullen ? » _**

Bella tritura ses mains un moment avant de répondre :

**_« Je m'appelle Isabella Cullen… j'ai encore 24 ans pour un mois… je viens d'ouvrir une librairie/salon de thé… avant je… je travaillais à la bibliothèque du lycée… »_**

**_« Bien… je vais vous laisser faire connaissance… j'ai quelques papiers à signer… »_**

Elizabeth se leva et quitta la salle en nous souriant.

**_« Vous… Vous… êtes… ensemble depuis combien de temps ? »_** La voix de Bree était aigue, elle semblait aussi intimidée que nous.

**_« Nous nous connaissons depuis presque 8 ans… nous étions en seconde… »_** Lui répondit Bella. **_« Je venais d'arriver en ville… j'étais nouvelle, perdue… et je lui suis rentrée dedans… depuis Edward et moi ne nous sommes pas quittés… Nous nous sommes mariés il y a trois ans »_**

**_« C'est notre anniversaire de mariage aujourd'hui… »_** Précisai-je.

**_« Félicitation… c'est beau… un couple… si… uni… »_** Bree nous regarda pendant un moment.**_ « Vous êtes de Port Angeles ? »_**

**_« Non… On habite à Forks… une petite ville à moins de 100 kilomètres à l'est… c'est tranquille… presque toute notre famille habite là bas… »_**

**_« Il n'y a que ma mère qui voulait du soleil… »_** M'interrompit Bella.**_ « Elle est partie quand j'étais petite… nous avons vécu quelques temps en Arizona puis elle est partie s'installer avec son nouveau mari en Floride et moi je suis revenue près de mon père… J'ai rencontré Edward… et… »_**

**_« Vous avez beaucoup de famille ? »_**

**_« Oui… si on veut… ma mère est traductrice… elle travaille à la maison… mon père est chirurgien… il dirige le service dans lequel je fais mon internat… j'ai un frère et une sœur… ils sont mariés… Emmett est prof de sport… sa femme est garagiste – elle adore les voitures – mon beau-frère est avocat… ma sœur… elle est… « fashion-victim » c'est un métier ? »_** Demandais-je en souriant.

Bree rigola un moment, puis je repris :

**_« Entre deux achats, elle trouve le temps de dessiner… de tout… en général des robes qu'elle voudrait porter… c'est un sacré numéro… »_**

**_« Et vous madame Cullen ? »_**

**_« Je… mon père est le chef de la police à Forks… ma mère était institutrice… maintenant elle suit mon beau-père dans ses déplacements… il est entraineur d'une petite équipe de baseball… je suis fille unique… mais maintenant j'ai deux frères et deux sœurs… ils sont ma famille… »_**

Bree regardait notre proximité et nos mains liées sur les genoux de Bella. Elle semblait penser à sa propre histoire, surement au _« père »_ du bébé, il avait surement dû la quitter en apprenant sa grossesse…

**_« Pourquoi vous voulez adopter mon… un bébé ? »_** demanda-t-elle après une minute de silence.

**_« Comme on te l'a dit, Bella et moi, nous sommes ensemble depuis longtemps… je suppose que le moment est maintenant venu pour nous de fonder notre propre famille… »_**

**_« Il y a deux ans… je suis tombée… enceinte… c'était un accident… mais nous étions si heureux… nous allions avoir un bébé… mais… mais… »_** Je pouvais entendre les sanglots dans la voix de Bella, c'était toujours aussi _douloureux_ d'en parler, autant pour Bella que pour moi, je ne pensais que cela serait plus _facile_ avec le temps… nous devions juste apprendre à vivre avec cette souffrance… Bella prit une profonde respiration avant de reprendre : **_« J'ai perdu le bébé… ça nous a presque… anéanti…. Je ne suis pas prête à… retenter une grossesse… mais nous voulons avoir une famille… Je peux t'assurer que si tu décides de nous confier ton bébé… nous l'aimerons plus que tout… il ne manquera jamais de rien… »_**

Les larmes aux yeux, j'embrassai la tempe de ma femme alors que Bree nous souriait doucement.

**_« Je suis née à New-York… j'y ai grandi… dans un triplex sur la 5_****ème _ avenue avec vue sur Central Park… un vrai cliché… J'ai toujours été une fille sage… de bonne famille… j'étais la poupée de mes parents… ils sont de la haute société… Pour eux… seules les apparences comptent… ils aimaient montrer à leur _« amis »_ leur petite fille modèle, toujours habillée de belles robes, bien coiffée… et tout… » _**

Elle avait dit ça en grimaçant, comme si elle était écœurée par les actions de ses parents. Je ne pouvais pas le lui reprocher, si mes parents avaient agi comme ça moi ou mes frères et sœurs au même âge, aucun doute : nous nous serions rebellés – surtout Alice, je me rappelais les grands cris entre Esmée et ma sœur quand elles n'étaient pas d'accord sur un sujet.

**_« Bref… En Octobre, Riley a emménagé à coté de chez nous, ses parents l'avaient inscrit dans la même école privée que moi, il était plus âgé presque 17 ans, il était une sorte de Bad Boy… il a commencé à s'intéresser à moi… J'étais heureuse de l'attention qu'il me portait… pour une fois qu'on s'intéressait à moi pour autre chose que pour jouer les petites filles modèles… il m'a incité à me rebeller et je l'ai écouté… je croyais qu'on était amoureux, qu'on serait ensemble pour toujours… puis le soir du réveillon du nouvel an, Riley m'a convaincu de faire le mur… de le rejoindre chez lui, ses parents n'étaient pas là… il allait faire une fête avec certains de ses amis… il voulait que je sois là…. »_**

Elle s'arrêta et prit une gorgée du verre deux sur la table basse avant de continuer :

**_« Bien entendu j'y suis allée… il y avait plein de monde... des gars de sa classe avec des filles… toutes moins habillées les une que les autres… pour faire comme les autres j'ai bu – deux verres de bières – en fin de soirée quand presque tout le monde était parti Riley m'a conduit à l'étage, dans sa chambre. Il me répétait qu'il me trouvait belle, qu'il m'aimait, qu'il voulait me faire l'amour… qu'il voulait être le premier pour moi… c'était pas la première fois qu'il le demandait mais… là… avec l'alcool j'ai accepté… je le voulais… donc… nous l'avons fait… »_**

Elle baissa la tête, comme si elle avait honte de ce qui c'était passé ensuite… avec Bella nous étions silencieux, immobiles, nous ne voulions pas l'interrompre, Bree nous révélait des éléments très _intimes_ de sa vie, à nous – de parfaits inconnus – ça ne devait pas être facile pour une jeune adolescente de 15 ans.

**_« Le lendemain, Riley m'a viré de chez lui, il s'était servi de moi… je n'étais qu'un pari qu'il avait fait avec ses amis… il avait jusqu'au 31 décembre pour me mettre dans son lit… il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus me revoir… Je me suis rhabillée et je me suis dépêchée de rentrer chez moi… j'ai pleuré pendant des jours… je mangeais pas beaucoup… puis à la mi-mars… je me sentais de plus en plus fatiguée, j'étais presque toujours malade… début avril, j'en ai parlé avec Irina… la fille de la femme de chambre… elle à 2 ans de plus que moi… elle m'a dit de faire un test de grossesse… même si elle était sûre que j'étais enceinte… Elle a été géniale… elle a été à la pharmacie pour moi… »_**

Bree posa une main sur son ventre et poussa un petit ricanement.

**_« Bien sur… le test était positif… je ne savais pas quoi faire… mes parents allaient me tuer… je suis allée voir Riley… pour qu'il m'aide… mais il a dit que c'était pas possible… qu'il pouvait pas être le père… »_**

Elle secoua la tête, en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

**_« J'vous promets… c'est lui le père… il n'y qu'avec lui que… j'ai… enfin je l'ai jamais refait depuis la nuit du réveillon… »_**

Je serrais le poing. Ce Riley était une petite ordure… déjà se servir d'une innocente jeune fille comme il l'a fait puis renier les _« Conséquences » _de ses actes… si je l'avais sous la main je lui aurais volontiers fait part de ma façon penser.

**_« Après… j'avais peur de le dire à mes parents… ils allaient me renier… j'en étais sûr. Alors j'ai tout fait pour cacher ma grossesse. Heureusement que les uniformes de Saint-Hannah étaient larges, la veste cachait mes nouvelles formes… Personne n'était au courant… seulement Irina. Elle m'a convaincu d'aller voir un médecin… il était tenu au secret professionnel. Puis fin Mai ma mère est entrée dans ma chambre sans frapper… j'étais en train de me changer… elle a vu mon ventre… sans être gros… il était bien rond. Elle a su tout de suite. Elle a exigée des réponses… j'ai craqué… je lui ai tout raconté… elle a dit que je déshonorais la famille… que personne ne devait le savoir… que sinon ce serait la honte pour mon père… si la rumeur circulait… »_**

Bella renifla et je lui tendis un mouchoir de la boite qui était sur la table basse, j'en tendis un à Bree également. Elle me sourit timidement puis elle essuya ses yeux et reprit son récit.

**_« Mon père a failli faire une attaque quand ma mère lui apprit la nouvelle pendant le diner le soir même… j'ai eu droit au même refrain… j'étais une honte… une déception… et tout… Mes parents ont repris leurs vies comme si de rien n'était, ils m'ignoraient… mais c'est pas inhabituel de leur part… une semaine ou dix jours plus tard, ils sont venus me voir dans ma chambre. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils allaient m'envoyer chez ma tante pour la fin de la grossesse… que je pourrais rentrer quand tout serai réglé… qu'ils avaient pris contact avec une agence d'adoption et tout… au début j'ai lutté… je ne voulais pas… puis finalement, je suis là… »_**

J'étais scié. Comment pouvait-on traiter son enfant de la sorte de nos jours… oui 15 ans c'était jeune mais Bree n'était pas la première adolescente à tomber enceinte… ce n'était pas une… _honte…_ Bella fut la première à réagir :

**_« Tu veux vraiment faire adopter ton bébé ou c'est tes parents qui te forcent à le faire ? »_**

Bree se moucha puis regarda Bella un moment avant de répondre.

**_« C'est vrai au début je voulais pas… mais je ne savais pas ce que je voulais non plus… je ne réalisais pas… j'ai réfléchi depuis… soyons réalistes… j'ai 15 ans… pas de soutien… que ce soit du père du bébé ou de mes parents. Comment pourrais-je avoir un enfant dans ses conditions ? »_**

**_« Il y a des aides… tu y aurais surement droit… »_**

**_« Je sais Élizabeth m'a tout expliqué les premières fois où je suis venue… mais quelles genres d'études je pourrais faire avec un bébé ? Surement aucune… je finirais serveuse ou un truc comme ça… c'est pas la vie que je veux pour le bébé… ni pour moi… C'est surement égoïste de ma part mais… je voudrais faire de grandes études, devenir grand reporter ou un truc comme ça… et si je garde le bébé ça sera pas possible… »_**

**_« Tu es sûre de toi ? »_** Demandais-je à mon tour.

**_« Vous essayez de me faire changer d'avis ? »_** rigola-t-elle.

Je serrai la main de Bella.

**_« Non »_** répondit ma femme. **_« Mais tu t'apprête à donner une partie de toi… je ne voudrais pas que tu le regrettes un jour… tu es jeune… je n'aimerais pas que tu te réveilles dans cinq, dix ou même vingt ans et que tu te dises que tu as fait une erreur… »_**

**_« J'y ai pensé… je suis jeune… j'ai plein d'expériences à vivre… j'ai le temps d'avoir des enfants… un jour… des enfants qui auront un père qui les aime et une mère qui ne sera pas elle-même une enfant… des enfants qui auront des parents comme vous… »_**

Lâchant mon bras Bella se leva et alla s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et prit Bree sans ses bras. Bella ne s'en rendait pas compte mais elle était maternelle dans chacun de ses gestes, certains ne se seraient pas préoccupé du bien-être de Bree, juste du bébé qu'elle pouvait potentiellement leur confier, ma femme était prête à renoncer à cet enfant pour s'assurer que Bree ne regretterait jamais sa décision. D'abord surprise par l'élan affectif de mon épouse Bree finit par se laisser aller dans son étreinte.

**_« Ça va aller… chérie… »_** Murmura doucement Bella.

**_« Ça va aller… » _**

**_« Je suis sûre de mon choix… j'espère juste trouver un garçon qui me regarde comme Monsieur Cullen vous regarde… »_**

Bella se recula et caressa tendrement sa joue.

**_« J'en suis certaine… tu es belle comme tout… je sais qu'un jour tu trouveras ton Edward… »_**

La porte s'ouvrit nous faisant sursauter tout les trois. C'était Madame Peterson.

**_« Désolée de vous déranger… mais Bree… ça va être l'heure de ton rendez-vous avec le docteur Gerandy »_**

**_« Oui bien sur… j'arrive dans 5 minutes. »_**

Elizabeth Peterson referma la porte et Bree nous regarda Bella et moi à tour de rôle.

**_« Vous avez une préférence ? Fille ou Garçon ? »_**

**_« Pas de préférence… »_** Nous avions répondu en même temps mais j'ajoutais : **_« Nous voulons un enfant en bonne santé… »_**

Bree fronça les sourcils et me demanda : **_« Et si le bébé l'est pas ? S'il est malade ? Ou handicapé ? »_**

**_« Nous l'aimerons tout autant… nous nous assurerons qu'il ait accès aux meilleurs soins possibles… qu'il soit suivi par les meilleurs médecins… » _**

**_« Bien… »_**

Sans rien ajouter Bree se leva et Bella revint prendre place à mes côtés… je pouvais voir qu'elle avait peur, comme moi, je n'avais aucune idée de l'impression que nous avions fait sur Bree…

Je regardai la future mère, ouvrir la porte alors que Bella nichait sa tête contre mon cou. Au dernier moment Bree se retourna et nous dit :

**_« Je dois passer mon échographie du troisième trimestre… vous voulez voir votre bébé ? »_**

Je restais figé sur place. Bree avait-elle bien dit ce que je croyais qu'elle avait dit ?

**_« Notre… notre bébé ? Tu… tu veux… dire… que… »_** Bégaya Bella.

Bree hocha la tête de haut en bas.

**_« Oui… vous m'avez convaincu… »_**

Je me levai, Bella toujours blottie contre mon torse.

**_« Vraiment ? »_**

Bree me sourit gentiment.

**_« Pas que je sois pas heureux… mais… pourquoi ? »_**

**_« Sur tous les adoptants possibles que l'agence m'a proposé depuis le début de l'été… vous êtes l'un des deux couples que j'avais… sélectionné… j'ai rencontré le premier couple jeudi dernier… je… ils m'ont fait une drôle d'impression… ils avaient pas l'air d'être… aussi proches… que vous… ils se sont assis chacun à un bout du canapé… Madame Cullen n'a quitté vos bras que pour venir me faire un câlin… pour me consoler… et… vous voulez vraiment un bébé… l'autre couple… quand… quand j'ai émis l'hypothèse que le bébé ne soit pas en bonne santé… ils ont hésité… ils n'ont pas su quoi répondre… Je suis certaine que vous ferez de bons parents… j'aurais voulu avoir des parents comme vous… Alors… si… si… vous voulez toujours un bébé… »_** Bree posa ses mains sur son ventre et le caressa doucement. **_« Celui-là sera le votre… »_**

Un bébé… nous allions avoir un bébé…

**_« Bree… Merci… vraiment… »_**

Bella pleurait contre mon torse. Je serrai mes bras plus fort autour d'elle.

**_« Vous voulez venir à l'échographie ? »_**

**_« Bien sur… on en serait très heureux… »_**

Bree sortit de la pièce et nous fit un signe de tête pour nous inviter à l'imiter.

**_« Je connais le sexe du bébé… Elizabeth m'a conseillé de ne pas le dire pendant les entretiens… mais si vous voulez le connaître… c'est possible… »_**

Je regardais Bella, elle secoua la tête pour me dire non.

**_« Nous préférons avoir la surprise… On l'a dit tout à l'heure… ça n'a pas d'importance… pour nous… on veut juste qu'il… ou elle… soit en heureux… » _**

**_« Comme vous voulez… je dirais rien… et… tout à l'heure… c'était pour tester vos réactions… le bébé va bien… à la dernière échographie tout allait bien… aucun problème à signaler… »_**

Nous suivîmes Bree dans les couloirs, elle semblait savoir où elle allait. Rapidement nous retrouvions madame Peterson devant une porte en verre fumé. Elle du comprendre à nos expressions que Bree nous avait choisi puisqu'elle nous accueilli avec un chaleureux sourire.

**_« Félicitations… Vous serez de merveilleux parents… »_**

**_« Merci… »_**

Bella se contentait d'hocher la tête contre mon torse.

La porte s'ouvrit et le docteur demanda à Bree d'entrer, Bella et moi attendions dans le couloir le temps l'examen médical, j'avais beau être médecin et même si Bree attendait notre enfant, elle avait droit à un minimum d'intimité.

**_« Je suis heureuse que Bree vous ai choisi… J'ai vu beaucoup de personne passer dans mon bureau… Et très peu de dossier me semblait… autant mériter – j'aime pas vraiment ce mot dans ce contexte… mais… c'est le seul qui me vienne à l'esprit – donc pas beaucoup de personne ne mérite un enfant autant que vous… Vous serez des parents formidables… j'en suis certaine… »_**

Nous attendions en silence pendant presque une demi-heure… je n'arrivais pas réaliser… nous allions avoir un bébé… nous avions enfin été choisi pour avoir un bébé… puis le docteur rouvrit la porte et nous fit entrer dans son cabinet.

Bree était à demi allongée sur la table d'auscultation, elle avait troqué sa tunique de maternité contre une blouse d'hôpital, elle avait remis son pantalon et nous regardait en souriant.

Nous prîmes place sur sa gauche alors que le docteur s'installait à droite. Il tirait un échographe près de la table.

**_« Bonne nouvelle… l'échographe 3D est disponible… on verra mieux le bébé… Bree m'a dit que vous étiez médecin monsieur Cullen… » _**

**_« Je finis ma 4_****ème****_ année d'internat… »_**

**_« Bien… elle m'a aussi dit que vous vouliez garder la surprise quand au sexe du bébé… »_** Il nous sourit gentiment. **_« Je pense que vous avez raison… il n'y a pas beaucoup de vrai surprise dans la vie… Donc je vous ferais signe quand je contrôlerais la zone, surtout pour vous monsieur Cullen… vous risqueriez de voir quelque chose que vous ne voulez pas voir… ou pas le voir… enfin… vous comprenez l'idée… »_**

Le médecin se tourna vers Bree et lui demanda de soulever sa blouse, elle obéit et rapidement son ventre plus qu'arrondi se retrouva à l'air libre, c'était impressionnant. Même si il n'était pas « _énorme_ », il n'en était pas moins imposant sur son petit corps d'adolescente de 15 ans…

C'était incroyable…

Un bébé était là… dans ce ventre… mon enfant… notre enfant à Bella et moi…

J'allais finir par pleurer…

C'était tellement d'émotion.

Une petite bosse apparu juste à côté de son nombril, Bree posa sa main juste dessus.

**_« Il semblerait que le bébé soit réveillé… il a sûrement envie de faire 'coucou' à ses parents… »_**

Le médecin prit un flacon et versa une bonne quantité de gel sur le bas ventre de Bree, celle-ci grimaça à ce contact. J'avais pratiqué assez d'échographie pour savoir que ce gel pouvait être très froid.

Bella tendit le bras et prit la main de Bree dans la sienne. Elle la serra très fort pendant que le docteur Gérandy commença à étaler le gel avec la sonde.

Boom… boom boom… boom… boom boom… boom…

Les battements de cœur du bébé résonnaient dans la pièce… ils étaient parfaits…

Rapidement, l'écran s'alluma et je discernais facilement le visage du bébé… il était si beau…

Je sentais la main de Bella s'agripper plus fermement sur ma chemise. Elle me griffait presque le dos à travers le tissu. Elle commença à vaciller sur ses talons alors je resserrais encore plus emprise sur sa taille et embrassai sa tempe.

**_« Il est parfait… »_** Murmurais-je…

**_« Il ? »_** Bella releva la tête et me regarda dans les yeux, elle fronça les sourcils. **_« Tu as vu un truc que tu aurais pas du regarder ? »_**

**_« Il… le bébé… on ne voit que la tête… je suis peut-être médecin mais pas assez qualifié pour définir le sexe d'un bébé d'après une échographie 3D de sa tête… »_**

**_« Bien… »_**

Elle reposa, sa tête contre mon torse et nous fixâmes l'écran pendant que le médecin prenait toutes sortes de mesure. Il nous demanda de tourner la tête pendant qu'il examinait le bassin du bébé puis arrêta la machine.

**_« Alors… comme l'avez vu… le bébé s'est retourné et d'ici la fin de la semaine, il sera presque complètement à maturité… si pour une raison ou une autre le travail se déclenchait – ou devait être déclenché – tout devrait bien se passer… nous donnerions des corticoïdes pour accélérer la maturation des poumons du bébé… mais pour l'instant, il n'y a aucune raison de penser que quoi ce soit puisse nous amener à cette situation… tout ce passe bien… Bree suit parfaitement les consignes prescrites… elle est en vacances et au "repos" depuis début juin... et elle va commencer son année scolaire part correspondance... »_**

Il trifouilla encore un moment l'échographe avant de le repousser contre le mur.

Bree s'essuya le gel et redescendit la blouse sur son gros ventre, Bella l'aida à se remettre debout.

**_« L'agence me fait passer une échographie toute les deux semaines alors… si vous pouvez vous libérer un lundi sur deux… je suis d'accord pour vous soyez là… après tout… c'est votre bébé… »_**

**_« Je devrais surement m'arranger avec des collègues… mais… nous seront là… »_** Affirmais-je.

Le médecin revint vers nous tendis deux petits tirages papier de l'échographie.

**_« Vos premières photos de bébé… »_**

Il expliqua encore deux ou trois petits détails sur la grossesse de Bree mais je ne l'écoutais plus que d'une oreille distraite. Bella, elle, n'écoutait plus du tout. Elle examinait les photos et suivait du doigt les contours du visage de notre enfant.

J'étais si heureux…

Rapidement, nous retrouvions Bree, Bella et moi dans le bureau de Madame Peterson, nous remplissions les derniers papiers pour officialiser cette future adoption. J'avais mal au poignet à force de signer tout et n'importe quoi… mais j'étais tellement heureux que j'en aurais signé encore le double si cela avait été nécessaire.

Rapidement Bella et moi nous retrouvions dehors, devant le centre, nous avions tellement de mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer : Bree nous avait choisi pour devenir les parents de son bébé… d'ici la fin septembre nous allions avoir un bébé…

Nous avions proposé à Bree de la reconduire chez sa grande tante mais elle nous avait dit que ça ne la dérangeait pas d'attendre, Irina devait passer la chercher en sortant des cours – ses parents, dans leur grande gentillesse, avaient offert de payer une année scolaire à Irina, dans une grande école de Port Angeles, pour qu'elle soutienne et tienne compagnie à leur fille – de toute façon, elles devaient aller au cinéma.

Après avoir noté les dates et heures des prochains rendez-vous de Bree, nous lui avions donné nos numéros de portable, en lui répétant bien que si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, elle avait juste à nous appeler… nous ferions le nécessaire…

Juste avant que nous partions Bree avait dit à Bella qu'elle avait une très jolie robe et qu'elle voulait les même chaussures… enfin quand ses pieds aurait suffisamment dégonflé pour porter des talons et qu'elle pourrait voir ses jambes autrement que dans un miroir pour les épiler correctement… en attendant… c'était ballerine et pantalon.

Je rigolais intérieurement... dire que Bella avait eu peur que sa _"tenue"_ ne plaise pas à la mère biologique...

Il était un peu plus de 17 heures 30 quand nous partîmes de l'agence d'adoption. A peine dans la rue, je pris Bella de mes bras et l'embrassais. Longuement. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou, je la soulevais et nous fis tourner sur place. Encore une fois les passants nous regardaient bizarrement mais je m'en foutais. J'étais heureux. Nous allions avoir un bébé…

Finalement nous avions réussi à nous séparer – enfin suffisamment pour marcher à peu près normalement – nous remontions donc les quelques blocs qui nous séparaient de la voiture. Nous étions presque arrivés quand Bella s'arrêta et me montra la vitrine d'une petite boutique.

**_« Tu crois ? »_** Demandais-je en souriant comme un débile.

**_« Oui… en plus nous n'avons que 6 semaines… peut-être même moins… »_**

**_« D'accord… »_**

Nous étions alors entrés dans une petite boutique qui proposait un large choix de vêtements pour bébé et quelques articles de puériculture.

Rapidement Bella et moi nous laissions emporter… choisissant une multitude de petits pyjamas, dans des couleurs pastel neutres, qui pourraient aussi bien aller à une petite fille qu'à un petit garçon.

Nous étions tombés d'accord pour le « premier habit » un petit dors-bien en velours blanc avec trois petits nuages brodés sur le ventre (*4). Il était absolument adorable. J'avais également trouvé le bonnet et les petites sur-chaussettes assortis.

Nous avions trouvé un couffin en osier et doublure blanche pour les balades chez les membres de nos familles – au moins pour les premiers mois – se serait plus confortable qu'une poussette ou un landau et beaucoup plus pratique un lit parapluie, j'avais insisté pour prendre le système de pied qui allait avec.

Bella avait trouvé le sac à langer idéal selon elle. Il était grand – nous allions devoir donner le biberon au bébé dès la naissance alors cela ferait pas mal de matériel à transporter - avec plein de poche partout

Moi j'avais craqué pour un doudou (*5). Un petit agneau tout mignon. Bella avait rigolé quand je lui avais montré : au tout début de notre histoire, j'avais l'habitude de l'appeler mon petit agneau. Elle avait accepté, j'en avais pris six – les six présents dans le magasin – un doudou ça se sali ou se perd facilement et après pour retrouver le même…

(NdA : Véridique… pendant ma grossesse, j'avais acheté 10 doudous – 5 pour chaque bébé. Trois ans plus tard il m'en reste 5 « d'origine » trois rouges, deux bleus. J'ai retrouvé les mêmes enfin presque… et mes enfants préfèrent les premiers… même moi je trouve qu'ils ont pas la même odeur. Alors conseil pour les futurs mamans : si vous voulez donner un doudou à votre bébé, faites le plein…)

Nous avions finalement quitté la boutique les bras surchargés de sacs et de paquets, la vendeuse, une femme d'une trentaine d'année très gentille nous souriait et nous dit de revenir quand nous le souhaiterions : elle allait pas tarder à recevoir la nouvelle collection. Elle nous remercia chaleureusement en nous ouvrant la porte, elle pouvait avec la somme _pharaonique _que nous venions de laisser dans sa boutique…

Je souris en me rappelant que c'était pour la bonne _cause_.

Nous retournions à la voiture et je réussis – je ne sais trop comment – à tout faire entrer dans le coffre de la Volvo puis nous avions repris la route en direction de Forks.

Bella avait enlevé sa veste et s'était blottie contre moi autant que lui permettait l'espace restreint de la voiture : la tête sur mon épaule, son bras gauche était enroulé autour de mon bras droit, et sa main droite était posée sur mon genoux.

**_« On va avoir un bébé… »_** Sa voix était douce, à peine plus fort qu'un murmure.

**_« Oui… c'est merveilleux… »_**

Elle caressa doucement ma cuisse.

**_« J'ai pas envie de le dire aux autres… » _**

**_« On peut attendre un petit peu… mais tu l'as dit tout à l'heure mon Amour… on a que six semaines… il faudra leur dire à un moment donné… »_**

**_« On pourrait attendre… que le bébé soit là… vraiment là… que ce soit réel… si jamais… il... arrivait… quelque chose… »_**

Je comprenais ce qui faisait peur à Bella, j'avais moi-même du réaliser que c'était « vrai » que nous allions avoir un bébé… mais je comprenais ses doutes… j'essayai de les apaiser comme je pus…

**_« Bella… il n'y a pas de raison que cela se passe mal… le médecin nous l'a dit le bébé est presque totalement formé… »_**

**_« Je sais… mais… un accident… c'est si vite arrivé Edward… et si Bree change d'avis ? » _**

**_« Bree me semble être une personne responsable… elle ne va rien faire qui puisse les mettre en danger – elle et le bébé – l'agence lui fait voir le médecin toute les semaines, plus une écho toute les deux semaines et à part une légère carence en fer tout va bien… et elle a fait son choix… elle a décidé de nous confier son bébé… je ne pense qu'elle changera d'avis… » _**

**_« Ok… »_** consentit-elle. **_« Mais on peut quand même attendre pour l'annoncer… imagine la tête de tout le monde quand on arrivera avec le bébé… »_**

Je rigolai… je voyais très bien la scène… ma mère serait sous le choc – probablement en larme – mon père ravi, mon frère serait heureux pour nous, Charlie mettrait plusieurs minutes avant de comprendre… Alice… ben… elle serait heureuse pour nous… enfin après nous avoir étripés pour lui avoir caché la vérité.

**_« Dis plutôt que tu as peur de la tornade Alice… »_** La taquinai-je en resserrant mes doigts autour des siens…

**_« Aussi… mais admets que parfois ta sœur… elle fait peur… »_**

**_« J'avoue… je sais pas comment Jasper arrive à la supporter… »_**

**_« Il l'aime… c'est tout… »_** M'expliqua Bella.

**_« Oui… On peut tout faire par amour… » _**

Je profitai d'une ligne droite pour tourner la tête et l'embrasser doucement.

**_« Je t'aime mon Amour… »_**

**_« Plus que ma propre vie Edward… »_**

On passa les prochaines minutes en silence, moi concentré sur la route et occupé à redessiner les coutures de mon pantalon avec les doigts.

**_« Donc on est d'accord ? On le dit à personne… » _**

**_« Motus et bouche cousue… »_** Confirmais-je avant d'ajouter :

**_« Faudra _****« cacher »_ les affaires pour le bébé mais c'est faisable… » _**

Nous étions encore à une vingtaine de kilomètres de Forks quand la main de Bella - celle qui était sur ma cuisse – se fit de plus en plus insistante, remontant plus haut à tel point que je commençais à avoir du mal à me concentrer sur la route devant moi.

**_« Bella… qu'est ce que tu fais ? » _**

**_« Moi ? Rien… » _**

Sa voix était aussi douce qu'un ronronnement à mon oreille. Sans je que la sente bouger contre moi, Bella commença à embrasser ma mâchoire. Sa langue qui venait parfois gouter ma peau laissait un sillon brulant sur ma joue.

**_« Bella ! »_** Grondais-je, ce n'était pas l'endroit.

**_« Edward… »_** Susurra-t-elle juste au dessus de mon oreille.

Sa main droite remontait vraiment très haut, et ses gestes commençaient à avoir de sérieuses répercussions sur mon membre masculin.

**_« Bella… arrête… »_**

Ma voix n'était pas vraiment convaincante, mais c'état le mieux que je pouvais faire…

**_« J'ai pas envie d'arrêter… j'ai envie de toi » _**

Sa main droite se posait fermement sur mon entre-jambe. Si jusque là j'avais réussi à _maitriser_ mes réactions maintenant je n'avais plus aucun contrôle sur mon érection. D'autant plus que Bella avait commencé un habile mouvement de va-et-vient à travers le tissu.

**_« Bella… je… je… conduis… »_**

**_« J'ai envie de toi Edward… maintenant… et toi aussi… tu as envie de moi… »_**

C'était pas dur à deviner ça… j'avais tout le temps envie d'elle… Intellectuellement, j'avais certes d'autres priorités, sensuellement… j'aurais pu passer chaque seconde de chaque jour à chérir son corps… mais là… maintenant…

J'étais en train de conduire !

Heureusement qu'on était presque seuls sur la route puisque je fis un écart de presque deux mètres sur la gauche quand les doigts de Bella glissèrent sous mon pantalon pour m'agripper directement, en peau à peau.

**_« Bella ! »_**

C'était à mi chemin entre le grondement de réprobation et le gémissement de plaisir. Pas du tout crédible comme plainte.

**_« Je veux que tu me fasse l'amour… Edward… je suis tellement excitée… »_**

Pour me prouver ses dires, Bella guida ma main droite pour la poser sur sa cuisse puis elle me « força » à la caresser, remontant toujours plus haut, glissant nos mains sous la tissu fluide de sa robe. Elle gémit quand mes doigts entrèrent en contact avec la fine dentelle de son shorty.

Bella écarta plus largement les cuisses et sans que je les contrôle, mes doigts remontèrent encore un peu plus haut, jusqu'à frôler le satin qui me séparait de son intimité. Je faillis faire un autre écart quand je sentis à quel point elle était mouillée.

Elle me faisait la caresser au même rythme que ses doigts qui allaient-et-venaient sur mon membre. Ma main se crispait sur le volant alors que mes hanches se levaient toutes seules pour obtenir plus de soulagement.

Me concentrer sur la route devenait de plus en plus difficile et les gémissements de Bella à mon oreille ne faisaient rien pour m'aider.

**_« Bella… mon Amour… arrête…. On est presque… arrivés… »_**

En effet, nous venions de passer à proximité de _Pleasant Lake_, nous étions plus qu'à une dizaine de kilomètre de la maison… de notre chambre… de notre lit…

Lit où je pourrais faire à Bella tout ce que j'avais envie de lui faire depuis que j'avais du m'arrêter le matin même : passer des heures à honorer son corps de déesse.

**_« Je peux pas attendre… je te veux… maintenant… Gare-toi… ce serait pas la première fois… »_** Ronronna-t-elle.

Un grondement sourd et rauque remonta le long de ma poitrine. Je voyais ce qu'elle voulait dire… mais les circonstances étaient… différentes… il faisait nuit… il n'y avait pas autant de voiture à proximité… nous étions plus à l'écart… dans un petit chemin de terre entre les arbres où j'avais pu me garer… pas sur l'US-101 alors que les voitures se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses autour de nous.

Par je ne sais quel miracle je réussis à garer la voiture devant la maison, sans réellement me souvenir comment j'avais fait pour ne pas m'encastrer dans un arbre ou une autre voiture. Je réussis à _récupérer_ ma main suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir détacher nos ceintures et attirer Bella sur mes genoux.

L'espace était vraiment restreint et Bella se colla contre moi, alors que ma main se glissait encore une fois sous sa robe, j'écartais rapidement sa lingerie en dentelle et entrais directement deux doigts en elle. Bella gémit plus fortement et sa main se resserra autour de moi.

J'attrapais sa bouche et passais le barrage des ses lèvres et l'embrassais avec force. La langue caressant sensuellement celle de ma femme.

Un éclair lumineux dans le retro me rappela où nous étions. Nous devions rentrer. Et maintenant.

**_« Bella… on est à la maison… »_**

**_« C'est bien… » _**

Elle ne s'écartait pas pour autant, au contraire, elle tirait d'une main sur ma cravate pour la défaire.

**_« Bella… on est devant la voiture… tout le monde peut nous… voir… »_**

**_« C'est bien…. » _**Répéta-t-elle lâchant ma cravate à moitié dénouée pour détacher les premiers boutons de ma chemise, ses ongles grattant la peau nouvellement exposée.

**_« Amour… j'ai… pas… envie… de me… faire… arrêter… pour… attentat… à la… pudeur… »_** Murmurai-je entre chaque baiser. **_« Imagine… la tête… de ton… père… » _**

**_« Orf… Il… s'en remettra… »_**

**_« Pas moi… »_** Rigolai je, je quittai son intimité et ouvrit la portière. **_« Soit sage… juste quelques secondes… »_**

Cette fois elle obéit et sa main quitta mon caleçon pour enrouler ses bras autour de mon cou. Tant bien que mal, je parvins à sortir de la voiture avec Bella dans mes bras – pas le style le plus _classique_ pour un couple de sortir d'une voiture mais… qu'auriez-vous fait à ma place ? – je donc à sortir de la Volvo et je refermais la portière d'un coup de talon.

Bella noua ses jambes autour de mes hanches, servant ainsi de _ceinture_ à mon pantalon. Mon érection avait beau retenir le tissu, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me retrouver avec le bas de mon costume autour de mes chevilles – enfin… pas tant que nous ne serions pas à l'intérieur.

Les mains pressées sur les fesses de Bella pour la maintenir fermement contre moi, je me dépêchai de remonter l'allée et la plaquai contre le mur, juste à côte de la porte le temps de retrouver les clés fond de ma poche.

J'eus quelques difficultés à insérer la bonne clé dans la serrure, j'étais relativement déconcentré par la langue de Bella qui jouait avec le lobe de mon oreille.

Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit et nous rentrâmes enfin à l'intérieur. Dans la précipitation, le dos de Bella rencontra plutôt violemment le mur juste en face, si cela lui fit mal elle n'en dit rien.

Bella tira sur mes cheveux pour amener ma bouche à la sienne, elle lécha mes lèvres et m'embrassa avec fougue pendant que je fermai la porte avec un nouveau coup de pied.

**_« Voila… Nous sommes à l'abri des regards… »_**

Grognai-je en balançant mon bassin contre son intimité brulante et relativement découverte.

**_« Enfin… »_**

Bella gémit et me mordit la lèvre inférieure. Je sentis ses doigts quitter mes cheveux pour venir se glisser sous ma veste, un mouvement de poignet plus tard et ma veste quitta mes épaules et se retrouva coincée au niveau de mes coudes. Je devais lâcher le corps de ma femme pour réussir à me débarrasser définitivement du vêtement encombrant.

**_« Accroche-toi… »_**

Elle resserra l'étreinte de ses longues jambes autour de mes hanches et appuyait le haut de son corps contre le mur. Mes mains lâchèrent ses fesses et la veste glissa toute en direction du sol. Aussitôt mes mains allèrent retrouver leurs _places_ initiales, sauf que cette fois, comme nous étions à l'abri des regards indiscrets, mes doigts remontèrent lentement sur sa peau et passèrent sous le tissu fluide de sa robe.

J'entendis un bruit mat quand Bella rejeta la tête en arrière alors que mes mains agrippèrent enfin la fine pièce de lingerie qui recouvrait son magnifique fessier. Mes doigts s'enroulèrent d'eux même autour de la délicate étoffe et je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi à ne pas simplement la détruire.

J'avais peut-être été distrait par Bella qui avait réussi à dénouer ma cravate et s'attaquait maintenant au bouton de ma chemise, elle se tortilla dans mes bras pour réussir à dégager le vêtement et en retirer tous les boutons. Elle dénuda une de mes épaules et posa se lèvres sur ma peau, je gémis fortement en sentant ses dents s'attaquer à la peau juste en dessous de mon oreille, mordant la chair avant de déposer une multitude de baiser sur la ligne qui reliait mon oreille à la pointe de mon épaule.

J'avais envie d'elle… maintenant…

Un bruit net résonna dans l'entrée, rapidement suivi d'un second bruit, identique, Bella avait retiré ses chaussures et elles venaient de s'écraser sur le parquet. Je devais bouger, je n'allais quand même pas la prendre contre le mur dans l'entrée…

Lâchant ses fesses, je forçai Bella à dénouer ses jambes et à les reposer par terre. Je la maintins contre moi alors qu'elle glissait contre mon corps en poussant un petit soupir de mécontentement. Je posai mes lèvres contre son front et rigolai doucement en sentant mon pantalon dégringoler sur mes cuisses et finir en tas autour de mes chevilles.

Sans les fines gambettes de mon épouse en guise de ceinture, la gravité avait repris ses droits et le vêtement avait succombé à l'attraction terrestre.

**_« Dans la chambre… maintenant… »_** Dis-je en poussant Bella de façon à la faire entrer dans le salon.

Je trébuchai au troisième pas – vous avez déjà essayé de marcher avec un pantalon autour des chevilles ? – je me rattrapai comme je pus au dossier du fauteuil à ma gauche. J'enlevai en quelques coups de talon (et avec quelques difficultés) chaussures et pantalon.

Dans ma petite chute Bella avait reculé de quelques centimètres et elle avait commencé à rire en me voyant ainsi. Faut dire que je devais avoir une drôle de touche en chaussette, chemise ouverte et boxer plus que déformé.

Je décidais de me venger, je fis un pas en avant et je la poussai contre l'autre canapé, je la soulevai juste assez pour qu'elle se retrouve assise sur le dossier.

**_« On ne se moque pas… »_** Grondai-je en reprenant ses lèvres.

Bella répondit avidement à mon baiser et je sentis ses mains glisser sur mon torse puis se faufiler sous ma chemise et venir caresser doucement mon dos. Je grognai contre ses lèvres en sentant ses ongles entrer dans ma chair : c'était un petit peu douloureux mais une délicieuse douleur.

Profitant de son inattention, mes doigts attrapèrent l'attache de la fermeture de sa robe et la firent lentement descendre sur son dos. Ainsi relâchées les bretelles glissèrent facilement sur ses épaules pour venir s'accrocher sur ses coudes. Entraînant avec elles le haut de sa robe.

Je quittai ses lèvres pour suivre les traits fins de sa mâchoire, je mordillai un instant le lobe de son oreille et finalement je repris ma route en direction de son épaule blanche et pâle. Je baissais la tête et suivis du bout de la langue la fine bretelle de son soutien gorge pour arriver enfin sur le renflement de sa poitrine. Je souris en sentant Bella gémir dans mes bras. Sa peau était si douce, j'en embrassai méticuleusement chaque centimètre.

Bella rejeta la tête en arrière, projetant ainsi ses deux monts merveilleux dans ma direction. Je n'avais pas besoin de la regarder pour savoir qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure – comme si elle essayait de retenir ses gémissements – les yeux fermés, les joues roses de plaisir… ma femme réagissait toujours de la même manière à mes caresses.

Lentement et après avoir suffisamment embrassé son sein droit, je m'intéressais d'un peu plus près à son sein gauche. A travers la fine dentelle, j'en aspirai le mamelon dressé entre mes lèvres et le suçai durement, donnant parfois de petit coup de dent.

Finalement, je me redressai, Bella grogna de mécontentement et releva la tête pour plonger son regard dans le mien, je lui souris et tout fixant Bella dans les yeux, je terminai de faire glisser les fines bretelles sur ses bras. Sa robe se retrouvait maintenant pendue sur ses hanches et ses cuisses alors qu'elle était toujours assise sur le dossier du fauteuil.

J'emprisonnai ses mains dans les miennes et me rapprochai d'un pas, je collai mon torse contre sa poitrine et l'embrassai doucement. Je portai ses deux mains derrière son dos et les y maintins d'une seule main, la forçant ainsi à se cambrer encore plus. Je sentais ses tétons durcis frotter contre ma peau à travers la fine dentelle de son sous-vêtement.

Bella se débattit pour récupérer l'usage de ses mains mais je raffermis la prise que j'avais sur ses poignets, plus elle s'agitait plus je resserrais mon étreinte autour d'elle. Ses mouvements, d'épaule et de bassin, la faisaient se frotter contre moi et cela m'excitait davantage encore. Mon érection était de plus en plus douloureuse, j'allais finir par exploser dans mon boxer.

Je lâchais ses mains – qui vinrent aussitôt se perdre dans mes cheveux, tirant durement sur mes mèches cuivrées – et glissais les miennes sous ses fesses pour la soulever légèrement. Bella attendit que sa robe ait rejoint le sol pour nouer ses jambes autour de ma taille.

Je grognais en sentant sa chaleur intime contre moi. Je devais monter... et vite...

Sans quitter ses lèvres, j'avançai rapidement en direction des escaliers alors que Bella terminait d'enlever ma chemise, elle raffermit son emprise autour de moi alors que je faisais passer mes bras dans les manches.

Nous étions tous les deux en sous vêtements quand je posais mon pied sur la première marche. À la deuxième marche, une main de Bella quitta mes cheveux et glissa sur mon torse. Sur la troisième marche, ses doigts se faufilèrent sous mon boxer. À la quatrième, son poing s'enroulait et coulissait autour de mon membre.

Je tressaillis et loupais la cinquième marche.

J'eus tout juste le temps de tendre un bras en avant pour amortir notre chute et empêcher Bella de s'écraser contre les escaliers. Une fracture du crâne n'était pas dans mes projets immédiats.

Bella n'avait même pas l'air d'avoir remarqué notre chute. Je quittais ses lèvres et lui demandais :

**_« Ça va ? »_**

**_« Je t'aime Edward… » _**Me répondit-elle et tendant le cou pour m'embrasser sur le coin des lèvres.

Bella arqua le dos en s'aidant de ses épaules – sur une marche – et de ses jambes toujours enrouler autour de ma taille, elle ondula bassin contre le mien, sa petite main – toujours dans mon boxer – était emprisonnée entre nos corps.

**_« Prend-moi… maintenant… »_**

Seigneur… maintenant… ici…

Je glissai ma langue dans sa bouche pour l'embrasser profondément et mes mains dans son dos pour détacher son carcan de satin et de dentelle. A l'aide de sa main et de ses pieds elle essaya de faire glisser son caleçon sur mes cuisses je me redressai et débarrassai rapidement de mon sous vêtement, j'en profitai pour retirer mes chaussettes et je me retrouvais, à genoux, nu en plein milieu des escaliers alors que ma femme était allongée, sous moi, son corps pantelant de désir reposait sur les marches et n'était uniquement vêtu d'un minuscule petit shorty de satin rouge et dentelle noire.

Pour lutter contre la discrimination entre les sexes, j'attrapais la fine pièce de lingerie et la fis lentement glisser sur ses jambes et le lançai quelque part derrière moi. Je souris, nous étions maintenant à égalité.

Je laissais mon regard remonter tranquillement le long de son corps, ses jambes fines et fuselées, ses cuisses fermes, son sexe partiellement épilé et luisant de désir, son ventre plat, ses seins lourds et dressés par le plaisir, sa bouche rouge et gonflée part nos baisers, ses yeux noircis par l'envie.

Ma femme était absolument magnifique… je la voulais maintenant… je devais être en elle… je n'arriverais jamais jusqu'à la chambre… tant pis…

Prenant appui sur mes genoux, je m'installai entre ses cuisses écartées et me penchai pour reprendre ses lèvres. Elle leva ses hanches et d'un coup de rein j'entrai en elle. Je gémis dans sa bouche, elle était si douce…

Je me figeai au fond de son ventre, pour me calmer et ne pas exploser immédiatement. Rapidement Bella commença à remuer et cela ne faisait que m'exciter d'avantage, je me retirai presque entièrement avant de revenir avec force. Je répétai la manœuvre trois ou quatre fois en maintenant ses cuisses écartées avec mes mains.

**_« Encore… Oui… Plus fort… »_**

Je la pilonnais avec vigueur, mon pubis rebondissant bruyamment contre le sien. Son corps délicat claquant contre les marches à chaque fois que je m'enfonçais en elle. Je n'allais pas pouvoir me retenir beaucoup plus longtemps alors je fis passer ses jambes autour de mes hanches et Bella comprit le message : elle noua ses chevilles ensembles et projeta son pelvis en direction du mien.

Si possible, ce nouvel angle de pénétration était encore meilleur que le précédent. Quittant ses lèvres je relevai la tête de quelques centimètres et regardais son visage.

**_« Ouvre les yeux… »_** Ordonnais-je…

**_« Je veux te voir jouir… »_**

Ses paupières papillonnèrent quelques instants puis elle réussit à fixer son regard dans le mien. Elle était proche également.

**_« Caresse-toi… »_**

Elle sourit langoureusement, elle aimait quand je lui donnais des ordres au lit… enfin pour le coup dans nos moments intimes… Je sentis plus que je ne vis sa main se glisser entre nous pour aller malmener son petit point sensible.

Des éclats de plaisir traversèrent ses pupilles et son sexe se resserra brusquement autour de mon membre. Sa jouissance entraina la mienne et le corps tendu, je me libérai en de grands jets brulant au creux de son ventre.

Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassai doucement.

**_« Je t'aime… »_** Mon souffle était court et ma voix était encore rauque de plaisir.

Je posai mon front contre le sien et continuai à la regarder dans les yeux tout en caressant son visage alors que nous reprenions une respiration _normale._

Après plusieurs minutes, Bella commença à se tortiller sous moi en grimaçant.

**_« Ça va ? »_** M'inquiétais-je…

**_« Humm… »_**

Elle hocha la tête et grimaça une nouvelle quand l'arrière de son crane tapa sur le plat de la marche.

**_« Aïe… juste… j'ai connu plus confortable comme matelas… »_**

Un peu honteux, je lui fis un petit sourire d'excuse et me relevai en l'entrainant avec moi. Bella était maintenant assise sur une marche, son corps repu de plaisir pesait contre le mien alors que j'étais à genoux, une marche en contrebas, entre ses cuisses entre-ouvertes.

Je massai doucement son dos et Bella se blottit un peu plus contre ma poitrine.

**_« Désolé… j'aurai du… attendre… d'être dans la chambre…»_**

**_« Tu ne m'as pas entendu me plaindre… »_** Elle embrassa mon torse.

**_« Et si je me souviens bien… c'est moi qui t'ais demander de me prendre… » _**Elle embrassa mon épaule et murmura à mon oreille : **_« toujours plus fort… »_** Elle en mordilla doucement le lobe avant d'ajouter : **_« Si ça avait tenu qu'à moi… on l'aurait fait dans la voiture… »_**

Je pouffai de rire et tournai la tête pour embrasser ses lèvres.

**_« Oui… en plein milieu de l'US-101… c'était un coup à se retrouver en garde à vue… »_**

**_« Ouais… mais… ici… c'était bien aussi… »_**

**_« Très bien même… »_** Confirmai-je.

**_« En plus… »_** Gloussa-t-elle, **_« on l'avait jamais fait dans les escaliers… et c'était… » _**

Elle se mordit la lèvre et rougit un peu plus.

**_« Hum… » _**

Je l'embrassai et la soulevai dans mes bras.

**_« Tu sais ce qui est meilleur ? » _**

Les yeux brillants et un sourire aux lèvres, elle entra dans le jeu et me fit non de la tête…

**_« Le faire dans un lit »_** Lui dis-je en souriant avant de l'embrasser…

**_« Encore ? »_** Demanda-t-elle, faussement surprise en battant des cils.

**_« Oui… encore… il me semble qu'on a une bonne nouvelle à fêter… » _**Je l'embrassai et murmurai contre ses lèvres. **_« On va avoir un bébé… »_**

Elle s'agrippa à mes cheveux en rigolant alors que je commençais à monter les escaliers.

Cette fois je ne m'arrêtais qu'une fois dans notre lit et lui refis l'amour avec toute la douceur dont j'étais capable.

J'étais heureux… au paradis…

**FIN**

_(pour le moment ?)_

_Laisser moi un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé…_

_Comme d'habitude, les (*numéroté) sont en photos sur ma page facebook (debby fiction)_

_Encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe… j'ai essayé d'en supprimer un maximum… mais vu que j'ai écris et relu dans la lancée il est plus que probable que certaines soient passé entre les mailles du filet de ma correction…_


End file.
